Single Radios Near You
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: Radio talks with another radio on an appliance dating site, and they meet up for a first date, but she might not be all she seems.
1. The Spirit of Radio

**Author's Note: I do not own Brave Little Toaster, or any other mentioned and/or parodied properties. The only things I own are the OCs and the story itself.**

 **Also, this story takes place in a Modern Day - AU, except the Appliance Characters themselves have not changed. They are modeled after 20th-century tech. The young Master enjoyed collecting antiques, and these were cheaper than the real deal.**

 **Feel free to dub, draw fan art for, or otherwise build upon this fanfiction! Please give me proper credit and a link to your creation in a review.**

 **This takes place before the epic journey they went on.**

 **Chapter One: The Spirit of Radio**

Radio, for all his blatant lies and never-ending jabs was still a useful friend to have. He never ran out of stories to tell or songs to play. He was always buzzing around with energy, filling the whole cabin with smiles. He was also rather clever, often finding cheats in the system, making everyone's lives much easier.

Whenever anyone needed a new battery, Radio knew the right strings to pull to have a pack arrive on the front porch within three to five business days. None of the others knew how he managed it, and were too afraid to ask. To Toaster, it seemed as though he was part of some radio gang, the kind of which were often reported on the Appliance-Only broadcast stations.

So, when he went quiet for a few days, even AC was concerned.

Kirby didn't mind too much. In fact, he was rather happy for some peace and quiet. Blankey and Lampy claimed he was on the computer, but was never leaving it. He only left to sleep and give the morning broadcast, before heading back to the desk chair.

Toaster assumed he was binging on Vaporwave or ASMR again. Ever since Radio had won them a free early 2000s computer on a rigged eBay auction, he often spent hours listening to the stuff. Vaporwave was one of the few genres he did not receive. To the rest of them it sounded like elevator music, but Toaster assumed Radios could hear something special in it. Being musically-inclined was a part of their kind's nature.

The others would never appreciate all the fine variety of grain and the SACRED DEGREES OF TOASTINESS he could sense as easy as cherry pie. They all had little 'quirks' like that, which none of the others could understand. Toaster wished for someone else who could relate, even if it meant stiffer competition in the baking department.

Blankets are perceptive of emotion and could comfort a Master through about anything. Vacuums can find even the smallest pieces of lint and dust lying around. Lamps have incredible eyesight even in the dark night. Radios, as mentioned before, understand music like the next Mozart. They know just what to play, the emotion it carried, how it would affect the Master. All of this was great, but when Toaster just wanted to talk about bread, nobody shared his sentiment.

Radios were also notorious for being nothing but little chatterboxes. A quiet Radio was something worth being concerned about.

Toaster hopped up from the cold wood of the ground floor to the stairs, draped in fine red carpet. The contrast always made him pause for a moment, and today was no exception. The hardwood and tile he walked on was always chilled. Only in the heat of summer when not even AC could keep the house at a comfortable temperature was it warm. No human feet had broken up the hard surface in years.

Meanwhile, on the carpet that covered the floor upstairs, he couldn't tell quite as much. Sure, there were no human footmarks, always left like a drawing in wet sand, but it never got as cold. It was also much softer than the tile.

Toaster wished all the floors in the house were carpeted. It would make tripping over his cord much easier. Then again, Kirby hated cleaning the crumbs from in between the fibers, and the carpet also got dirty quite often. _Maybe the wooden floors had their purpose as well. Anything to keep Kirby's grumbling down._

As much as Kirby hated the ruckus made by the others, they could all say the exact same things for him.

Toaster pondered this for a second, before continuing his journey up the stairs. It was not an easy task for him, each step being almost his height, and his cord often getting in the way. Most of the time, he never went upstairs, leaving it to the lighter appliances, only going up in emergencies, or to calm Blankey's bad dreams.

He hopped up each step, looking back every few steps to make sure his cord was not poised to make him trip.

In only a minute, he had made it up the stairs, a smile on his face. Even without the weight of a human body, or the backpack full of homework Master often carried, he never enjoyed the stairs.

The crimson carpet almost made the trip worth it. Almost.

Toaster sprinted through the hallway, pushing the heavy door open with a grunt. "Radio?"

Lampy and Blankey were both reading on the Master's bed, which was big enough for multiple appliances, even if it could only fit one human. _The humans really_ are _big,_ Toaster thought for a moment, before pushing it aside.

Blankey looked up from the latest issue of _It's Hard to be Soft_ with a welcoming grin. "Toaster! It's so good to see you up here!"

"-Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Where's Radio?"

"He's on the computer, where do you think?" Lampy shrugged. With this, Toaster entered the room and turned to see Radio facing the screen.

All six of them were thankful that the computer was not alive, as it had no workable legs and needed to be plugged in at all times. Like AC, he or she would be trapped up in one room, only getting attention when the others needed something. Kirby said he'd never be able take another whining idiot as well.

Most appliances were not actually alive, with smaller ones 'awakening' more often than bulky old computers. Toaster believed the general rule for an appliance gaining sentience. The smaller it is, and the closer it is to their Master, the more chance it has of coming alive.

They considered AC being sentient a miracle. Not a miracle any of them were thankful for.

Radio sat on a pile of old dusty coloring books to compensate for the low, human-sized chair. The Master's Superman-themed headphones he had left in his desk last time they saw him were covering his speakers. His antenna was wagging like a puppy's tail.

"Hey, Radio, is everything alright?" Toaster asked, taking a couple steps towards the chair. "Why haven't you been downstairs in a while?"

Radio did not respond. He adjusted the mouse and clicked. The mouse was half his size, but he managed to move it with relative ease.

Toaster's eyes and pitch lowered. "Please, we are all worried about you."

By now, he was tapping his front left foot in annoyance. "Radio!" He raised his voice to a level he knew those busted headphones could not mask. Finally, the little red brick turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Slots!" His voice rung with its usual enthusiasm, as if he was an actual radio announcer and not just the method of transmission. "I sure do hope you slept well!"

Lampy blinked. "It's already noon."

"Really? My apologizes, I guess my alarm needs to be reset. Sorry pals." Radio hopped down from the pile of books, causing them to pile onto Toaster.

He tried to dodge, but tripping over his cord sent him straight into the pile. Most days, he would be annoyed, but now, Toaster could not help but smile. The books smelt of old paper and crayon, something he had not smelt since the Master moved away.

Toaster relished a memory of the Master scribbling on the a blank paper. He used the new Crayola's he had gotten Trick-or-Treating from the dentist's widow. She could never bring herself to give a child candy. They hung the drawing (a rather abstract depiction of Toaster himself) up for a good few months. It certainly made the refrigerator a joy to look at.

"Sorry about that," Radio laughed, nudging the books off of Toaster. "I am simply thrilled for a new broadcast that I've been waiting to announce!"

"What is it?" Blankey asked, sliding to the foot of the bed to take a closer look. "Is the Master coming back?"

Lampy laughed. "Don't let AC hear it, then. Or Kirby, for that matter."

The radio shook his antenna. "Sadly, no, but I assure you, it is still good news! I have gotten a girlfriend! We've been talking online for a few days now, and she is the sweetest thing!" With this, he stood up taller than before.

If Radio had a face, his cheeks would have been blushing by now. He was bobbing up and down on his seat. "Her name is Didi, and she's been telling me the most interesting and daring stories on Appliance-Chat. Tales of how she and her best friend wandered through the woods to an old mansion and live there now! She is quite the brave lass!"

"Umm… wonderful!" Toaster gave the widest smile he could. He did not believe this 'Didi' counted as a girlfriend. From what the older Masters had said, dating was serious business, and should not be taken so lightly. Dating someone only known through internet chat rooms? Stupid. Still, he was happy for Radio, and did not want to take away his bright moment. Especially if it meant having someone new to talk about.

"I know, I know!" By now, he was almost dancing. "And we are going on a date tonight!"

Blankey turned his head in confusion. "Date? Like the candy?"

"No, like a date, for dinner and a movie!" With a single bounce, he landed on the comforter. "You know, like in all those classics the Master's parents would always watch while we were sleeping. A man and a woman meet up, and hope nothing will go wrong." He let out a small chuckle. "Of course, there is no need for trepidation! A little adventure would not be a problem for a swordfighter and veteran like myself. I guess it would be a chance to woo the little lady."

"Come on!" Toaster rolled his eyes. "We all know you've never been to war, or even a real duel! Why should we believe this date story either?"

"Are you going on a date with a human? How's that going to work out?" Lampy put his book down, now invested in the conversation.

Blankey smiled. "I hope it works out."

"Thank you for being so supportive, old friend," Radio said, patting Blankey with his antenna. "Her name is Didi, and she's a radio like me! We've been talking for a few days, and she said we should meet up at the small movie theater on King Street."

Toaster felt a chill go through him. "But why would you go outside, especially for something as dumb as a date with some girl you met on the internet?"

"Yeah! What if the Master comes home while you're gone?" Lampy stared off into space, tapping on the comforter with his plug. "How would anyone explain that?"

Blankey shuffled. "What if they take you apart?"

"Not me." He strut towards Toaster. "And if they did, they'd be in violation of the pardon I got from Roosevelt a few years back."

"That's not how pardons work," Lampy responded, although no one was listening to him.

Toaster pushed Radio away from him with a scowl. "Look, as crazy as you are, this is ridiculous. How are you going to buy tickets? Or eat dinner?"

Radio scratched at his alarm button for a moment. "As dense as _you_ are, you have some valid points there. I guess Didi has some clue, as bright a lady as she is. She said her friend had made dinner reservations for us."

The red radio slouched, thoughts of doubt running through his head for the first time in years. Toaster looked down in shame having to see one of his only friends so hurt. "Look, I'm sorry, but… this can't be safe. How do you know she's even a radio in the first place?"

He paused, if only for a second. It was a challenge to read what he was thinking without a face, but Toaster had a pretty good idea. "I might as well see. It is not like our lives could get any _worse,_ right?"

"Just do _not_ say we didn't warn you." Toaster shook his head.

Lampy blinked in response. "How are you going to get there in the first place? It's not like Kirby would tow you around on a _chair_ or something."

"Yeah, that would look ridiculous!" Blankey giggled, with Lampy in unison.

His antenna sunk to the ground. "That is going to be a bit harder."


	2. Is There Anyone Left?

**Chapter 2: Is There Anyone Left?**

AC watched on as the other appliances were going about his day. Most days, they were at least considerate enough to say hello as they passed by. Some small talk if he was lucky. They always held Game Night in the room the human family had left him in. The same with Movie Nights before the human family took TV away.

Outside of these weekly nighttime rouses, the others never paid him any mind. _Why should they?_ He thought, no different from the hundreds of other times. _That dumb kid they look up to never did._ He felt the fan inside him whirl for a moment as he groaned.

He heard noise and ruckus coming from above, in the kid's bedroom, nothing too unusual. Even if Toaster was partaking in it.

As soon as AC began to notice the commotion, Kirby's vacuuming masked it as he approached. "Hey, would you mind shutting that off for a moment?" he sneered. "I'm trying to hear what those low-watts are talking about."

Kirby stopped in his tracks, the noise following suit. He left only a trail of upturned carpet behind him. "What?"

"I _said,_ the smaller idiots are having a little chit-chat in the kid's old bedroom. I want to know what all the fuss is about." He tried his best to smile, but he was certain it looked more like a smirk than anything. "Why don't you go and… join them, and report back to me?"

Kirby rolled his eyes. "You think I'm doing _you_ any favors? Last time you asked me to spy on them, I ended up with Blankey caught in my bag!"

"You got him out, didn't you?" He blinked, with cold eyes against sore lids. "Ever heard of 'once bitten, twice shy?' Look Kirby, you aren't as dimwitted as the rest of them. You shouldn't be such a scaredy-vac."

His brow ruffled in response. "Scared? I am _certainly_ not scared of a jerk like you. You are all talk and no walk."

With this, AC let out a small cough. _Once again, we return to that. Of course._ Still, he could not help but admire Kirby's persistence. The vacuum was the only one of them with even a lick of common sense. "It's too bad, really. I think I heard them mention a certain green sucker."

"Hold up right there." Kirby growled, rolling back. "I'll go talk to them just to shut you up!"

Kirby began the difficult task of reaching the upper story. AC felt a tinge of guilt for asking Kirby to do so, but… _at least he_ can _move._ Desperate times call for desperate measures, as Radio often said.

Kirby could not actually climb the stairs. Instead, he tied his cord on the banister and rose up like a grappling hook. AC would never admit how inventive this was. At first, he fell every time he tried, but the years of practice had made the maneuver swift and elegant.

As Kirby went to check in on the smaller idiots, AC was alone once again. Nothing new to him. He stared at the teal walls and how they clashed with the red carpet and curtain that mantled him. He pondered how only a few years ago, the humans filled this room to the brim, yet now he was the only one in it. The one room he had been staring at ever since the older Master's took him out of the box. He knew it inside and out. He got to know every dust bunny before Kirby ripped it away.

He adjusted his temperature a small bit, to make sure it was comfortable when Kirby returned. While AC loved it as cold as possible, the others pleaded for a bit of warmth most of the time. _Guess I'll humor them today._

Some days, AC wondered why he even tried at all. He couldn't do anything except talk and make the room colder. Not even the whole house! Appliances did not need the house cooled for the vast majority of the year; that was always humans. Humans who were not there any more.

They never appreciated him, neither did the other appliances. _And those invalids wonder why I'm so cranky all the time._

A soft breeze blew past the part of him sticking outside, scraping past his metal casing. Spring was beginning to shed its last petals before maturing into another summer, and maybe this time he would have better luck.

He was only left with his thoughts for a few moments, as Kirby soon returned, all the others in tow. Radio rode on his head, looking as smug and triumphant as ever. Kirby had the most confused expression on his face. At least judging by what AC could see at the moment.

"So, what's been going on with you, Mr. Big Shot?" AC called up to them, trying hard to push the previous thoughts out of his mind like cold air through a clean filter.

Radio slid down the banister in his typical fashion. He landed right in front of the much larger chrome AC. Despite his confidence, he was still a tiny toy in comparison. "Oh, you will not believe this, old friend!"

"Friend?" He knew Radio meant that to be sarcastic. _How could he not?_ "Just get on with it, alright?"

"I have gotten a date!" Hopping up and down, his antenna quivered. As strange as it looked, AC was thankful for the antenna. It helped with reading the pestering little thing's emotions. It also kept him from dominating their poker games.

"You got a date?" His brow raised. "The 'lucky' lady must have set her standards low."

"I don't know what you mean." Radio was as blunt as he was. His stupidity somehow made him the _toughest_ to pester. "I will make the perfect date! I will wow her with my war stories and callings of my adventures. My times with Roosevelt! My escapades on the mountains! My times…"

He couldn't help but tune out as the rambunctious radio danced around the room. He mimed out his blatant lies with an enthusiasm AC had never been able to experience.

"Yeah, well how are you going to get to her anyway?" AC came back to reality through Kirby's thunderous voice. "Its not like I'm going to _drive_ you there."

"Again, that is a bit of an issue." Radio's bouncing stopped, as he let his antenna sink to the chilly ground. "Still, nothing is a match for true love, I've heard!"

"You're always talking about the secret Appliance Alliance." Lampy hopped over to his lovestruck roommate, wrapping his golden cord around him. Kind of like one of those human hugs that never seemed worthwhile. "Maybe you could call a taxi with some password or something?"

Radio nodded. "Yes, yes, that would work, I guess… no, I bet there is a password, but I don't have it. I doubt there is adequate time to find it online either. We need to meet up in two hours."

"Wait, two hours?" Kirby's eyes grew wide. "How are you going to get ready in time!"

He began to pace. "You know, I hadn't really thought of that."

"Good luck." AC sneered. "What are you two even going to do once you hook up? Hold cords and slow dance?"

"It's a possibility," Lampy frowned. "If you're not going to be supportive, that's fine, but let me help my friend."

"Friend? You two wake up the whole cabin with your static every day," he said with a booming laugh.

Kirby rolled his eyes. "You two do argue even more than the cold-hearted idiot himself."

For a moment, AC was quiet. He was cold hearted; Kirby was right. He did not try to be, but _someone_ needed to set the low-watts straight. The only one of them with a good circuit board should realize that. He wanted to start yelling. Instead, he simply blinked and smiled. "Really the pot calling the kettle black there, huh Kirby? I say you suck, big time."

"Guys, let's not turn this into a shouting match!" Said Toaster, not hesitating to shout the loudest himself. Blankey coiled back into his own fabric, while Kirby looked down in shame. "I think we should try and help our friend."

"Yeah. If he's going to do something this stupid, he might as well have a fighting chance." Kirby nodded.

"Come on! Everything this guy says is a blatant lie!" AC tried not to cringe after seeing Radio's antenna twitch like a scolded animal. "Besides, this 'date' is never going to work."

There was quiet in the room for a moment. A chilling moment, filled only with the air AC was constantly filtering through. Finally, Kirby decided to speak. "I think it will."

All the smaller appliances turned to face him. "Kirby, you believe me?" Radio's voice was the quietest anyone had ever heard it.

"Sure." He steered away from the group. At first, AC thought he was leaving the argument. Giving up to spare their feelings that were already so sensitive considering how _good_ they had everything. After a few seconds, it became apparent he was only rummaging through the closet. "But it will only work if you do it _right._ "

In the corner of AC's vision, he could see the kid's dusty blue coats being thrown out. Accompanying them were the dinosaur rain boots that were permanently stained with mud. "What are you doing in there?"

"Trying to find some accessories!" Some sort of fabric in his mouth muffled his voice. AC rolled his eyes, deciding to wait and see what would come of this.

"Radio, is there anything we can do?" Blankey mumbled. "I really hope your date goes well. I'd love to have someone new around." His eyes grew wide, a smile forming. "Maybe she'd want to cuddle!"

He snickered. "I sure do hope so. Thanks for your support, old pal." He gave the blanket a quick nuzzle. Blankey smiled, cherishing the moment, like a smug little prick.

Blankey was the one AC disliked the most. It was nothing the little fuzzball did in particular. His whining was not any worse than Lampy's, and he never even bickered like Radio or Kirby. Just something about him made AC's temperature lower. He assumed it was their nature, something that ruled appliances more than they would care to admit. He was meant to cool, while Blankey was meant to warm. If one was ever needed, chances are no one would want the other.

Typically, the kid chose Blankey. And typically, AC would not hesitate from giving the cold shoulder.

"Please, you actually trust him? And even if he is telling the truth, he couldn't win the girl over if he was the last radio on Earth!"

"Well of course not." Lampy shrugged. "She wouldn't be there."

He groaned. "So there's going to be _two_ of them running around?"

"You said you didn't believe him." Toaster said, crossing his handles. "Why are you so involved in this anyway?"

"I just don't want anyone getting their cord in a knot over this _romance."_ He sighed. " _Humans_ go on dates. _Humans_ fall in love just to be heartbroken later. I'd like to think we're better than the meat sacks who created us just to watch us suffer."

"Hey, we won't know until we try," said Lampy.

Blankey's corners shuffled. "Maybe love really _is_ as good as the older master's claimed."

"I think we should at least see what happens." Toaster nodded.

"Well then, I guess we're all going to help!" Lampy grinned, before turning up to face AC with a scowl. " _Almost_ all of us, at least."

"I bet that it will blow up in Radio's face." AC smirked. "If he had a face at all."

"I'll take that bet." Kirby rejoined the group, holding a bowtie in his mouth. "This was the only thing I could find that would fit you."

The tie was the color of dandelions, which the kid would often pick for his mother during the spring. She always left them in a tall glass by the windowsill along with the sunflowers and roses from the garden. The nice smell was one of the few things he missed from the humans, and one of the few human habits that did not disgust him.

"That's the finest tie I've ever seen, Kirby! Why thank you!" With one swoop of his antenna, Radio grabbed it and clipped it to his grill, like a human around his collar. "How do I look?"

Lampy gasped. "You look like a thousand shining stars!"

"I wouldn't say that," Kirby groaned, but with a small smile. "But… maybe a couple stars." Then, Kirby wheeled over to AC, looking him in the eye. "So, what are you pitching for the bet?"

AC leaned back for a moment. He did not expect any of the little timid appliances to accept it. "If Radio's date goes well, I'll stop cooling the room for a whole week."

"Finally!" Lampy and Radio shared a cord/antenna bump.

"And if it doesn't, you all have to stop with you functions." Just the thought of a week without Radio waking them up at six made him smile wide.

Kirby was still. Without a response, AC continued. "What, would all the dust bunnies get to you?"

"No! Of course not!" Kirby growled. "I could last longer than you anytime!"

"So, is it a deal, big guy?"

"On one condition. You leave the others out of this." His brow lowered. "This is between you, Radio, and I."

AC did not hesitate. "Fine, fine. As long as I get some peace and quiet for once."

"It's a deal, then."


	3. Video Killed the Radio Star

**Chapter 3: Video Killed the Radio Star**

Radio felt the tube inside of him flickering to life as Kirby raced down the sidewalk. He was outside for the first time in at least a year, and not to stand around playing during the older masters' garden parties. The fresh air felt wonderful running through his grill.

"Okay! One more block left, and we should be on King Street!" He yelled to Kirby.

"Good, cause I ain't doing this much longer." Kirby stopped without slowing down, sending Radio flying out of the bike basket he had been sitting in, and across the sidewalk.

"Wow, that's gonna leave a scuff or two," he groaned, pain shooting through his antenna and body. "Be a bit more gentle next time, alright?"

Having landed face-down, he could not see what was going on, other than a couple displaced pebbles. He made an attempt to push himself up with his antenna, but feel back down again. Unlike the others, he never learned how to use his cord as an appendage. The antenna was the only thing he had, and it was not the strongest. His small stubs were too short to reach the ground. "A little help here?"

"Oh, sorry." Kirby rushed to Radio's side with the familiar rumble. As he felt the vacuum's cord poised to pull him up, a third voice joined the conversation.

"Um… are you alright? Do you… do you need help?" The voice was a female's with the familiar tinny quality Radio knew from listening to himself. It was unmistakably another radio.

"No, I've got this." Finally, Kirby got around to pulling Radio back on his feet, but not before the butterflies started up within his plastic walls. He faced the lady, only making them tickle more.

She was the same size of Radio, (maybe a smidge taller, though he would never admit to it,) but she was rectangular with dull silver-colored casing. Her speakers were two squares, taking up the majority of her front panel. Her two dials were placed on her right side. She held her antenna with perfect posture at its full height. The base of it held a simple pink hairbow.

Like Radio, she lacked a mouth. No radios actually had mouths, as with their speakers, that would be rather redundant. Speaking with a moving mouth looked so complicated, even if the thought of being able to talk without the air of static in every word did seem worth it at times. One thing she did have, that he did not, was eyes. Her eyes were her speakers, with small dots dancing across them, similar to Blankey.

His complete lack of a face at all was somewhat unusual.

Back before the Master's parents had bought him, the others in the Radioshack teased him for it. Their insults and taunts still haunted his dreams. The others always assumed it was a radio thing, and never gave him any trouble. But Didi? She would know. _She must think I'm a freak!_ The butterflies turned to storms, his whole body frozen, and...

...the girl giggled, holding out her antenna for a shake. "I'm Didi. Radio, I presume?"

"Why um… yes! It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, miss!" For the first time in his life, he had to choke out the words. They did not flow from his speaker like usual. "Sorry for that 'unconventional' entrance."

"No, please, I should be apologizing." She sighed. "I should have gotten you a taxi or something… that would be the polite thing to do. I'm so new to this 'dating' thing, and-"

"Radio here is too." Kirby rolled his eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, miss."

"Didi is fine," she nodded, eyes curled in what might be a smile. "You're Kirby, right? Radio told me all about you! Is it true you once tried to vacuum kitty litter and threw it all up five minutes later? Did you really spit up that dust in AC's face making the whole house smell like cotton balls for a week? Did you-"

Kirby blushed. "Jeez Radio, can't you keep anything private?" The two radios proceeded to laugh.

"Ah, come on pal, there's nothing wrong with telling a few stories!" He responded, patting Kirby on the head, even though it did nothing to calm him.

"Oh boy, if I ever see you again, I'll have to tell you about Muse! You'd love him, Kirby," her antenna began to quiver. "He's always complaining and grumbling, but he has the best stories and says the funniest things… he's my best friend. He wanted to be a third wheel for the date, but his model doesn't have any legs, so he's kind of stuck on the TV stand."

"A TV, huh? But didn't video kill the radio star?" Radio chuckled as he recalled playful bickering between him and TV, years ago. Their friendship was very much like his relationship with Lampy, despite the mutual disrespect radios and TVs usually held for each other.

She sighed. "He's not that bad. We're all trapped in the mansion together, so it doesn't matter who gets the most of… the master's attention… oh, you meant that as a joke. I'm sorry."

Radio shook his head. "No, pardon me. I just… how about we get on with the date?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." For a second, it looked like she had blushed through all the machinery and plastic.

Kirby smiled. "Well then, I'll wait for you two out here, then drive to lunch."

Radio asked. "When we need to get back, I'm certain I can send out a broadcast to you over the computer. It'll be an easy task for someone as smart as me! You can go home if you want. Catch up on My Little Pony. I'll tip you on the return."

"You sure? I don't want to trouble you like that," he said, trying to ignore the last comments. "To be honest, I'm kind of enjoying the fresh air."

"Me too," Didi replied. "I don't get out much. My master is home almost 24/7. We never get a chance to do anything fun. You must be so lucky not having a human around. You can do whatever you want! I'd give so much for that freedom."

Radio nodded, behind a small hint of disgust slowing the butterflies. "Yeah, we get a lot more done without him, but it gets awfully lonely. I miss the little rascal running around and dancing to his parent's oldie tunes."

All three of them were quiet. Radio could tell by Kirby's squirming he had something to add to the discussion, but thankfully he held his tongue. _Thank you, old chap._

Didi hopped up, taking Radio's antenna in hers. "Let's get going, alright?" Cheer filled her voice. "We mustn't wait much longer!"

Radio tried to pull away for a moment. He had already forgotten earlier comment; he simply hated when others touched him, outside of antenna-fives and pats on the back. He would love to cuddle with Blankey, having warmth and softness as opposed to sleeping alone on the bedstand, but the thought of sustained contact put him on edge, like static during a storm.

He didn't want to offend his date, however, so he forced himself to keep moving as the two bounced forward.

Kirby gave a quick wave of his cord, before driving off, asphalt dust left in his trail.

It took both of their strength to push the oak door open. Radio's stubs were sore after pushing on it so hard, but he was relieved to have an excuse to let go of the bright lass' antenna. "I used to work here. Everyone's on break right now, so we should be fine. We'll have time to choose a movie and everything. Still, I'd turn our volume down a smidge, just in case."

He chuckled as he turned his knob. "I know _that's_ a lie, unless you were the mascot here or something."

Didi paused. "Oh, yeah! It was… it was really my first human working here. I just came along for the ride before she gave me to my current master. She kept me in the break room next to the water cooler." She began to laugh as well. "She had the worst taste in music."

Radio hoped his smile was showing. Her silvery soprano voice reminded him of wind chimes, and a hopeful young musician who got interviewed years ago while he was listening. He could not remember her name of after so long. Like many trivial memories, song lyrics and chords replaced it.

"You alright?" The same voice that got him thinking brought him back to reality.

He nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Wonderful!" Didi bounced, something he noticed to be a habit for her. "So, for the movie, I think I know one you'll like… unless you have something in mind already."

"To be honest, I don't really care." He took a gander at the empty room. The carpet and walls were a dark shade of violet, the fluorescent lights enough to see your own antenna in front of your face, but not much more. Didi waved to the cash register, which gave a small nod in response.

Standing high above them was a popcorn machine, which did not appear to be sentient, but filled the room with its buttery aroma nonetheless. The entrance they were in led to five separate screens.

"You think any of them are alive?" He pointed to one. "They must be giants!"

"Eh, never really thought of it. I sure hope not," she sighed. "Based on all of Muse's complaining, being stuck in one place… it must be horrible."

"We have a guy like that back in my place. An Air Conditioner." Radio thought back to the events of that afternoon. "He thinks everything I say is a sarcastic fib. Really, only half of it is."

She shrugged. "Better than lying all the time, I guess. But anyhoo, the movie, it's about a shy lady, who's separated from her childhood friend as they reach adulthood. She becomes a historian, and decades later with no contact, she finds out he disappeared in World War II. After that, she uses her powers of dreamwalking to find clues and try to track him down. It's called _Dreaming of You."_ Her posture dropped. "I know… I know it sounds like a cheesy chick flick, but... I've heard good reviews, and reading your man-fiction, you seem to be a historian and human enthusiast…"

Despite her confidence fading, her description still enticed the red radio. The thought of a good movie, especially if it was about the war he dreamed of.

Radio did not want humans to suffer. The creatures he owed his life to and admired did not deserve to die so brutally. But taking the recaps of the war as stories to listen to, like everything else back when his humans were around, it seemed fascinating.

Many pages and stories he had posted of his human-sona, a suave radio announcer who joined the fight for freedom. His adventures stranded in strange bases, talking to Roosevelt, and even a few in different times. All the things he would do if he was alive back then and wasn't victim to the human's whims.

"That sounds… fascinating." He turned to her. "Let's get a seat before anyone else comes."

She nodded, antenna returning to its flagpole position once again. "Let's get the best seat in the house!"

...


	4. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

**First of all, I need to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Kid at Heart272, Googley, Apleeeeee, Lalala, Anonymous, and RuffandTumble226, all of your comments mean so much to me, so much I can not even describe it. I read each one, and it really brightens up my day.**

 **Second, as weird as this is, I have a question I've been wondering. If the Appliances somehow got their cords on a copy of SBURB, what do you think their god tiers would be?**

 **I think that Toaster would be the Space Player, and Radio the Time Player, and** _ **maybe**_ **Kirby or AC could be a Prince of Blood? (Possibly blood becomes watts or some other appliance-themed aspect in their session.) Other than that I have no idea. What do you think? If you have an idea, leave it in a review, please.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: You Can Stand Under My Umbrella**

Kirby had only been waiting outside for fifteen minutes, and already his circuits were crawling like the bugs that escaped his approach. He was a vacuum cleaner, a domestic invention for the _house,_ not meant to be outside in the filthy mess they called the city. To say he was out of his element was an understatement. _Those buffoons better not ask me to do this again._

He was especially not meant to be hiding in a dark alley with nothing but dumpsters and overflowing black trash bags to keep him company.

It was the only place he knew humans wouldn't see him as they went to the movie. _How did Radio and AC talk me into this? This is insane!_ He froze up as a gust of wind blew past and jostled one of the trash bags, almost moving enough to fall on him.

The thought of all the messy human filth falling onto him was enough to make him sick. Looking around, he saw all the trash scattered about. He saw the dirt on the concrete ground so much tougher than the carpet he was used to. He could feel the germs crawling on his chrome, making their home in any cracks. No amount of shivering could shake them off.

He could only imagine what would happen if one of the trash bags above him burst open, with all the grime and toxins lurking about...

...One expulsion of his bag later, he decided he had to leave. He ached for the cabin, master-less and all, but he knew he could not leave Radio and Miss Didi behind. It would be a sin to make them trudge through this suburban jungle at their tiny size.

Still, Kirby knew that if he did not leave the alley soon, he was going to have a full-on panic attack. He hated dust, filth, anything of that sort lying around. The dust bunnies at home were enough to set him off so that he still vacuumed without a human around.

He decided that if he expected to make it until the movie's end, he was going to need somewhere indoors to hide. The movie theater itself was not an option, as he could easily see the people working the concession stand. If he just went rolling in there like a _living_ creature, he'd be as good as stolen. Or worse, dissected.

As Kirby assessed the situation, he felt something roll down his nose. _Great, I'm so nervous I'm sweating._ The logic of why that was impossible soon dawned on him, and his brow furrowed in annoyance. _Being outside is driving me insane. This date had_ better _work out._

Something hit him on the head. It was cold and wet as dripped across his forehead, like… water.

He looked up to the sky, and sure enough, gray clouds had formed. Another drop landed in his eye, something he was sure would hurt if his eyes were made of organic flesh.

The water did not hurt him yet, but he knew it would. Soon enough, if he did not find shelter, it would rust him until he was no better than the trash laying in the alley. That thought was enough to raise a pounding within him. An urge to escape, a tinge of fear.

It was as if the world was shifting around him. The poor vacuum almost lost his balance maneuvering out of the alley. He needed to find shelter, and find it fast.

A quick glance of King Street was anything but fruitful. Humans filled every shop, going about their daily lives. Drinking coffee at the Cafe, playing games at the arcade, and enjoying an early dinner at the fancy restaurant. Maybe if he were human these things would have interested him, but now, all he could think about was getting out of the storm before it got any worse.

No cars were coming, so he dashed to the other side of the street, and took refuge under the candy cane-striped curtain suspended above a small barber's shop door.

He hoped no one inside noticed him, and if they did they might assume he was always there. The human mind was, thankfully, susceptible to easy tricks like that. Still, Kirby knew he did not have much time before someone came and stole him.

He prayed that he could return to the cabin, not even caring about winning the stupid bet at this point. He hoped maybe Miss Didi would ditch Radio so he could come out early and they could head home. _No, it will be good to get some positivity around the cabin. It will pay off… it will pay off…_

In the midst of his mantra, he saw another shop in the corner of his eye. _Eddy's Used Vacuums. Perfect. If I don't have a tag, they won't try to buy me._ The water drops grew thicker and heavier, but the water gave Kirby an extra glide. He managed to enter the shop before getting too wet.

No humans appeared to be inside, though the door was unlocked. The bright lights on the ceiling indicated it was open, so he had to act quick.

He took his place besides a couple of brand new Dysons. Biting his cord, he realized he was the oldest model by far. He would stick out amongst the group. Until he realized that would be another layer of protection. _Who would want an old sucker like me?_

"Hey, what are you doing here? Get out of our shop, you old geezer!" He was torn from his thoughts by a familiar voice. It had a low guttural rumble he recognized… like his own.

This vacuum didn't sound exactly like him, but enough they could easily pass as 'cousins,' like humans would say. At first, Kirby even thought it was his conscience speaking. He stumbled over his words for a few moments, almost blushing in shame. "Look, I need to get out of the storm. I'll be out in an hour or so."

The blue, shiny Dyson rolled his eyes. "Just don't expect anyone to come buying you."

"Yeah! I wouldn't touch that chrome for a million filters!" A female vacuum joined in with her deep contralto voice like an opera singer. An opera singer who never learned to be polite as an assembly line newbie. "Who was your owner? King Tut? Alexander the Great?"

He groaned, brow lowering. "Fine, I'll leave, alright? Not like I don't get enough of this at home. Do you have an umbrella around?"

The Dyson's eyes widened. "Wait, you're not serious, right? We were just joking!"

"Don't go! We were just getting to know you," called a shop-vac on the other side of the room.

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that shtick. I'm outta here!"

A quick lap around the room provided Kirby with a large enough umbrella to be safe outside. Wrapping it around his cord, he managed to escape the store just before its owners returned.

 _Whew, lucky break._ For the first time in his life, he was happy to be standing outside in the rain. It seemed to be fear of the humans inside… but those other vacuums…

He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Radios were like muses, always so lively, inspiring, and colorful. They kept conversations flowing, and filled everyone's lives with song and cheer.

You couldn't _help_ but smile in their presence. Kirby always joked to himself how Radio _did_ have a mouth, and that was everyone's grin when he burst out with the latest hit. Even if he did not want to admit he enjoyed them.

Lamps were as bright as Radios were energetic. Blankets showered everyone in love, even if they got nothing in return. Toasters were warm to everyone they met, and you could always see the effect like a reflection on their surface.

Yet, all that seemed to make Vacuums special was being complete dirtbags. They never helped anyone with anything except clearing dust bunnies.

 _No, I'm here waiting for the little chatterboxes. That counts as something, right?_

The rain just outside his umbrella's radius matched his mood. The sound of it falling would be a comfort, if only he was back home. _Only an hour or so left, big guy. You can do this._

He was not so sure about that.


	5. All Those Flames That Burned Before Him

**With this chapter, this is now officially my longest fanfiction! First emotion ghosts, and now radios going on a date. Woohoo for weirdness!**

…

 **Chapter 5: All Those Flames That Burned Before Him**

The two energetic radios were tiptoeing out of the movie theater, both taking care to not be stepped on or found by the humans. "Are you… are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Radio nodded. "Of course! You know how unobservant humans are. Just keep in the back, and we will be fine."

Didi laughed for a moment. "And if they catch us, we should just act possessed, right?"

"Right!" _This lass really knows how to think._

His mind was still filled with the adventure that just unplayed in front of them. The daring protagonist, her old friend's treachery, and the action sequences! The gunfire was perfect and left the two at the edge of their seats.

"What was your favorite part?" Didi asked. She too was left with a vibrating antenna. "I really liked the ending." She was quiet for a moment, eyes full of life before they grew wide. "Wait, I don't mean because it ended, the movie was wonderful, I mean-"

He laughed, knowing he would have said something similar. "It was my favorite too. So emotional! The director is a very bright fellow."

"Yes!" The silver radio bounced. "When she finally found him lying dead, and tried to use her powers to see him once last time, I almost cried! Or, whatever it is that we do." Through the metal, he could almost see her blush. _The little doll is so confused. She must be new off the assembly line._

Radio did not forget the threat of humans watching her but did not have the heart to calm her down at the moment. _Her volume is low, so we'll be safe. If they try and disassemble her, they'll have to get through the best swordsman in the land!_

He was not sure why, but something about this other radio resonated within him. Maybe it was finally meeting a member of his kind that did not treat him like trash. Or perhaps it was just her upbeat cordiality. It could even have been something as simple as meeting another human enthusiast, but either way, he felt honored to be in her presence, even if she was so far more of a playful friend than a romantic partner.

Straggling behind the humans, they were the last to leave the building. Outside, they found the concrete was covered in small puddles. Light rain fell on his plastic, making a small plopping sound. If it were not for the manual claiming he was waterproof, and his own pride, he would have run for cover.

Turning to the sky, it did not _look_ too cloudy, but Radio could still feel his signal growing clouded.

Static roared in the back of his head like the dull rumble of a babbling brook, where the constant voices of multiple stations and human singers usually played. He could still hear them, even if it all blended together when he did not choose one to broadcast, and one from west of the city claimed the storm would be getting worse soon.

He turned to Didi to see if she heard the same thing, but she had crawled back to the brick wall of the movie theater, which the roof's ledge covered. "I don't know if I'm waterproof." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The sun shone through the late afternoon clouds, small rays slipping through to illuminate Kirby, holding a navy blue umbrella along with the master's old bike basket. "You two missed the _real_ rain."

"Kirby!" Radio cheered. "Thank you so, so much for holding out! You can choose next week's music. I promise I will make all this worth your while!"

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Does _silent_ count as music?"

"Nope!" His optimism had not yet diminished. "So, I'm guessing we shouldn't have dinner in this weather."

"For once you have a good idea." He smiled, rolling over to Didi. Her antenna was wrapped around her, almost like a human hug. "So, where do you live? We'll take you home."

"How did you get here in the first place?" Radio asked, Kirby shooting him a strong glare. "Sorry, sorry."

She loosened her grip a little bit. "The mansion is up… up in the hills on the other side of the city. It'll take miles. I rode a sled covered in butter down and… I probably should have thought this through."

Kirby grumbled. "Certainly." It was Radio's turn to send him a dirty look. At least, he tried.

Radio scratched at his alarm button, thinking for an answer for the problem at hand. _Come on, what would Roosevelt do?_ "How about you come home with us?"

"What?" Kirby bellowed, backing away. "That's insane! What would her master think?"

"He's on vacation with the Mistress." She sighed. "They won't be back for a week."

He nodded. "Alright. So, do you want to join me?"

"To the cabin?" Her eyes brightened. "You'd let me stay with you?"

"If it's okay with you, that is." He nodded, reaching out his antenna. For a moment, she hesitated, but once again, she took ahold of it. Her grip was tight, wrapping around his. "Is… that a yes, dear?"

She nodded. "Okay."

With a quick sweep of the antenna, Didi was hiding within the corners of the basket, where the rain could not reach her. "Too bad we don't have a blanket with us," Radio said as he joined her. "It's getting awfully cold out."

"Well, he'll be back at the cabin," Kirby grumbled, starting up his motor. The ride back home would be long and more treacherous than Radio would like to admit, but in that moment, it all felt worth it.

He was going to have a whole night with this wonderful girl! She could tell all her stories if she was willing to open up. _The poor thing seems awfully shy._

Over Kirby's motor, they could hear the raindrops dropping on the umbrella. The rain was not thick, but the sound still left Didi shivering. "How long do you think it will be?"

Radio thought for a moment. "Hmm, it only took… about an hour the first time."

Her antenna drooped. "Wonderful."

He sat beside her, wrapping her up in the best hug he could manage. "I'm certain you'll be fine. I'll figure out the password to get a Taxi, and tomorrow you'll be back safe and sound in your mansion."

She looked up to the umbrella, what little light there was shining through it to bathe them in a blue glow. "I sure… I sure hope so." Her eyes grew tired, her posture weakening.

Radio did not know what was wrong. Just a few moments ago, she was bright and cheery. She lit up the room so much Lampy would be jealous. And now? The sight of her so sad made him "Is everything alright?"

She bounced back, eyes widening. "Oh yes! I'm fine!" It was obvious she did not mean it, but Radio did not want to push her. "Just a little tired, that's all. And the rain, it's just so dreary! I was hoping the date would go better."

He nodded. "Me too. We can still have dinner at home, at least!" Now more than ever he wished he could smile in reassurance.

"How are we going to eat?" She asked. "Do you know how?"

He leaned back. "I thought you were suggesting that as a joke."

She turned away. "I… _I_ thought you would know how! You seem to understand everything, and have a solution for all your problems! I was hoping that maybe you'd have some way we could eat human food. I m- I want to try it so badly."

Didi was silent for a moment. The rain grew stronger, plowing harder against the umbrella. Finally, she turned to face Radio, though not looking him in the dial. "I'm so sorry. I doubt I've been that fun to spend time with, and I've never been good at this sort of thing. I'm just a stupid static-"

"-Didi, here's a news flash I think you need to hear: you are _incredibly_ smart! Based on everything you've told me on Appliance-Chat, you know so much about human culture, and history, and music... even more than I, at times."

"Geez, way to help," exclaimed Kirby from below them.

With a feeble laugh, she curled back, embracing his weak hug once again. "I know a lot about humans, but I know nothing of being a Radio! Nothing about me makes sense anymore." Her voice cracked with the ring that came from changing channels. A piercing sound no radio enjoyed coming from inside them. "I was thinking… maybe if I went out with you, I could learn a little bit?"

"Well… I… uh…" Radio had no idea what to say, or where to start. He had been 'alive' for a while now, ever since he was plugged in as the display model at the run-down Radioshack a few cities away.

He never stopped to think about his kind, and what it meant to be one, other than how he should have developed eyes. He loved hearing about their glory days when families would gather around a large brick to hear the latest stories and back before televisions were all the rage, but more for the action and revolutions that took place then, and not for the radios themselves.

Kirby, who was more interested in the differences between appliances than him, claimed that Radios, aside from never shutting up, were maestros and energetic speakers, very prone to long oration, but that was more personality than something that could be changed. "Well, as long as your Master is happy and enjoying whatever station he chooses, you're doing your job just fine. There isn't much else too it."

The shy lass quivered a small bit. "It's pretty obvious I'm new to this whole thing, right?"

"You just came off the assembly line, didn't you?" He asked. They only _had_ been talking for a few days. _And already handed down at least once. No wonder she is nervous._

"Well, I wouldn't say _just,_ " Didi shrugged. "But… you obviously have had a lot more time 'radio-ing' than I do." Then, her eyes grew wide. "That's... not a rude thing to say, is it? Humans get kind of annoyed when their age is pointed out."

"That's not a bad thing, or anything to be concerned about." He knew he was 'smiling,' even if he could never show it. "Everybody struggles at first. I just strive to remember the most important thing."

"Roosevelt?" Once again, that giggle rung in her voice.

"Well, he's one of them." Radio agreed. "But I mean the music! Listening to it has always helped me, and it reminds me what I am truly here for."

She grimaced, most likely hoping to change the subject. "The rain is going to get a bit too thick for that."

He shook his head. "Well, not yet, at least!" A turn of the dial tuned out the stations rasping in his mind, bringing one to the forefront, though all it had was a commercial for _Eddy's Used Vacuums._ Kirby stiffened, slowing his pace for a moment.

Turning his dial, Radio scrolled through various stations of static and political issues he cared nothing of. Stories from doctors 'claiming' good results. People calling in to win small prizes that most likely either a sham or not even worth it. Finally, a single song rang through loud and clear.

Classical music. He did not know who had written it, but without lyrics, he'd be able to speak over the melody and still be understood. That was something that may be needed at the moment. The waltz flowed on as he asked: "Would you happen to like Classical?"

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Anything's better than that dumb vacuum shop commercial."

They both laughed. "Yeah, they always _suck!_ " said Radio.

Didi nodded. "Agreed." Her antenna twitched. "If this is too forward, I do apologize, but… would you like this dance? Wait... do Radios even - you know, who cares!"

Radio did not need a moment's hesitation. All the others back in the cabin never wanted to dance. The only time they ever willingly listened to his music, outside of requests for certain stations, was when Toaster had them work on chores, and even his 'annoying' taste in music was better than nothing.

Neither of the two knew how to dance, making the waltz a challenging task. Didi managed to step on Radio's antenna an average of every other step, but he could not claim to be much better. _Maybe there's a reason the others never care to join me. Even swordsmen mess up every now and again._

Still, she laughed with every beat, and he was overjoyed to see her happy. Her bright spark burned once again; it simply needed some time and a break from the rain, the rain just outside their reach but blocked by the umbrella's canopy.

At least, he sure hoped she felt better. Didi was an enigma trapped inside a plastic shell.


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Announcement: I have created a playlist for** ** _Single Radios Near You_** **on 8tracks. Just search for Brave Little Toaster on there and you will find it.**

 **To be honest, this chapter is more of an intermission than anything, but I still wanted to write it in. Maybe the fluff factor will appeal to someone.**

…

 **Chapter 6: Mother Knows Best**

Blankey's eyes grew tired as he descended down the stairs. The other appliances were meeting in AC's room for the weekly blackjack night, one he never cared to participate in. Even if he wanted to, Radio insisted a young blanket like himself get his sleep and not stay up with the big appliances.

However, Radio was not home today. The warm summer sun was already beginning to set, coloring the whole house a rosy hue. There had not been a time set when he would return, and Blankey was growing anxious.

From the banister, he could see AC shuffling the old deck of cards, as with his multiple cords, he was the only one with enough dexterity to do so. AC was typically the dealer as well. This was only because no one else wanted to be the dealer, and it made AC feel important. Even though he never said so, Blankey could tell by the way he smiled when he announced in the game.

Radio had said that when they played, even if they did not use chips, scores were tallied and the one with the highest number of points got to choose the station that played during the next chore day. If Radio himself won, he'd let AC pick. Radio did not seem to have any preference in music, loving every note, chord, and harmony equally, so he did not mind giving up his turn.

Blankey wished he could join in on the games, but they assisted their games were a time for the older appliances to relax. He did not understand why he could not play; he was only a year younger than Lampy and Radio, but then again, age was more confusing when it came to appliances.

Some acted like silly, grouchy seniors as soon as they were taken off the shelves, while others, like Blankey, seemed to remain young their whole lives. Besides, even if he had been able to act older, Blankey always got too tired to play, so he assumed it was for the best Radio tucked him in.

"Look, it's the little fuzzball," Lampy said, without much tone in his voice. "We don't know why Radio's taking so long."

Toaster looked up from his deck, a Nine of Clubs and a Jack of Hearts already reflecting on his shiny surface. "I sure hope everything is going well."

"What if he isn't home for hours?" Blankey's voice sounded much more like a whine than he intended. "Would you tuck me in?"

AC, Lampy, and Toaster all turned to each other. AC sneered. "You tired? Well, I'd be honored to. If I wasn't-"

"We know!" Lampy cut him off, adding a face-cord for good measure.

Toaster sighed. "I guess I will. What does Radio do? Just spread you out on the bed?"

Blankey's 'hands' kneaded in his own warm embrace. "Well… he sings a lullaby, and sometimes tells me a story."

Once again, Toaster turned to his friends. "Don't start the game until I'm back, alright? I've got a good hand I don't want to waste. It'll only be a moment."

"Okay," shrugged the golden lamp.

"Thank you, Toaster," Blankey smiled. The two of them began the ascent up the stairs. Blankey's length of fabric weighed him down in his shuffle even more than when he was wide awake, but he still managed to trudge upstairs.

Within a minute, he had crawled onto the Master's old bed, a twin draped in a homemade blue comforter from his dear old Uncle Emory. Blankey had always slept on the top of the pile, as the Master's parents recommended. It was in order to heat the other blankets, the ones without wires that could never come alive.

Blankey lay there, spread across the surface of the bed no human had changed in years. His movement was the only thing that kept it from getting dusty. Toaster smoothed out his wrinkles and smiled down on the softer appliance.

"You said Radio sang you to sleep, right?" Blankey nodded in response. "Well, I don't know any good songs, but I'll try."

Toaster began to sing a wordless melody, most likely either made up on the spot or the instrumental to a song he heard before. His voice was so different from Radio's, being soft and smooth where Radio's was bold and energetic. Radio was great to listen to, but maybe not the best for bedtime, as Blankey was beginning to see. Toaster's voice had him already on the brink of sleep, much faster than Radio.

Toaster had a warm tone reminding Blankey of the Master's mother. The way she would smooth the blankets, hum an old shanty or show tune, and kiss the Master's forehead before returning to her sewing always made Blankey smile. The humans had some strange and adorable ways of showing affection.

Now that he thought about it, a lot about Toaster reminded him of the mother. Even though Blankey could tell none of the other appliances enjoyed his company, Toaster was the one most willing to comfort him during crying fits or help him reach the top shelf when dusting. He acted the most like a human mother, right down to making sure the chores got done, as the master often complained about.

He was lost in those old memories for… he could not remember how long until Toaster finally whispered a final note. "Is that okay, Blankey?"

Blankey shook his heavy head. "Could you sing some more?"

He looked down to the ground. "Look, I need to get back to the game. How about I sing to you in the morning during chores?"

"Aw, chores? Not again," he whined. "Didn't we just do chores a week or two ago?"

"Yes, that's why we need to do them again," said Toaster, his voice gaining a stronger tone. Yet right after, he smiled once more. "Don't worry about that now. You need your sleep!"

Blankey gave a weak smile. "I hope Radio's date is going well."

"Me too," Toaster agreed. "Based on what he said, she's a nice girl."

"What if we get to meet her?" His eyes grew wide.

"Probably not," he sighed. "That would be nice, though."

Blankey shrugged. "Well, if I was the one dating him, I'd want to meet the rest of our- I mean _his_ friends."

Toaster let out a small laugh. "Okay then. Still, what was her name again? Zizi? Fifi?"

Before Blankey could answer, Lampy's voice was heard from the lower level of the house. "Radio, is that Didi?"


	7. Bright Young Woman, Sick of Singing

**Chapter 7: Bright Young Woman, Sick of Singing, Ready to Stand**

Didi knew she was new to the whole 'Radio' thing. Being new to the dating thing too did not help matters.

She tried all the tricks she had read in the books and found online. _Keep good posture, dress well, discuss common interests, smile, make eye contact._ Speaker-dial contact in their case.

She tried her best to plow through the date, but she was growing tired and antsy. Her antenna was sore from holding it up so long. The silk bow scratched against her her stiff, inorganic surface, and all she wanted to do was to return home.

Not the mansion. That place was too big and private for its own good, with Muse being her only company. The poor thing was not sure where home _was_ anymore, but whatever it was, she wanted to be there more than ever.

Sure, Radio had a big heart, but he seemed oblivious to reality. A lot of the stories he told were blatant lies (his brand had not been around since the eighties, let alone him), and he seemed a little _too_ obsessed with music and war and… radio-ness?

She was a weird one, but wasn't she still supposed to be like that by now? _Maybe if I was a normal radio, it would all make sense. Maybe I'd be able to feel something for him._

Didi wondered what he was thinking. Without a face, she could hardly tell. Sometimes it looked as if he was scared, curling up in his antenna, but he turned out to be laughing. _Are radios supposed to be faceless? I look so stupid, don't I?_

As Mr. Kirby rolled through the front door after an hour and a half in the humid rain and static, she pushed these feelings back. _Even if nothing comes out of this date, it can still be a good experience in itself, right? I can still learn some things._

She knew Muse would be so worried about her. Even if she tried to call, he could not pick up or hear the answering machine. _Geez, he's sure going to give it to me tomorrow._ She hoped the storm would clear up as soon as possible so she could get back early in the morning.

Radio's house was large for a cabin, with oak flooring and sky-blue wallpaper. Even if it was a lot colder than she expected, the house was cozy, the kind she would be happy to live in if there was some furniture. All it needed was a chair here, painting there, a few lighting fixtures and she'd be happy. Plenty of space, but not _too_ much space. Then again, at her size, an RV would be big enough.

They were greeted by a bronze-colored lamp, with yellow eyes and a lightbulb where a human nose would be. "Radio, is that Didi?" His tenor voice was nasally but playful. Without any legs, he hopped around using his flexible stem as a leg and platform as a foot. The sight of it caused Didi to laugh.

She tried to restrain herself from laughing, as to not be rude. The lamp was staring at her in confusion. "I'm sorry," she said as she managed to stop. "You just remind me of a mermaid. Or, a mer-lamp, I guess."

"A mer-lamp…" the bronze thing chirped on. "Brings a whole new meaning to _waterproof,_ I guess."

The two radios hopped down from the basket, with Kirby speeding off to the bathroom to retrieve towels. Didi walked towards the lamp, holding out her antenna for a shake. "It's wonderful to meet you, sir. Lampy, I presume?"

He nodded with a smile, before pausing, eyes growing wide. "How do you know my name?"

"Radio told me all about you! You seem like quite the interesting fellow." Her mind went back to the conversations on the computer, with Radio recalling all the times he freaked out because his bulb died, and all the games they loved to play.

Lampy's grin grew wide. "Well, I sure do hope so."

Radio stood beside her, adjusting his bowtie. "The storms a bit too strong to get Didi back home at the moment, so she'll be staying with us tonight."

"I'll try not to make too much noise or bother you," she sighed.

With a shrug, Radio led her into the main room where a game of Poker or Blackjack appeared to have begun. Blackjack she could play, though she had no strategies. Poker might be a bit harder. "So, welcome to our 'humble abode.' I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Me too," she sighed. "When are lights out around here?"

"Whenever Lampy heads off to bed," chuckled a coarse voice from above them. Didi turned up to see a large Air Conditioner. His vents formed jagged eyebrows and a mustache, while his eyes and mouth were an unnatural shade of blue, while the rumbling white noise that came from him blended with the static in her own head. His breath sent cold breezes towards her, antenna twitching and shivering in response. "So, are you the lucky radio?"

"I think so," she said, giving as much as a courtesy as possible. She did not want to risk being disrespectful to this huge appliance who could crush her easily if he managed to pull himself out of the wall. "And you're AC, right?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It's just _perfect_ meeting you here, but don't you have a master to serve somewhere?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You're lucky, kid. Just remember: someday he's going to leave you behind."

Didi sighed. "That's such a wonderful thought. I _wish_ he would leave me behind."

Didi hated Mr. Gardner. He was rude, insensitive, and she was certain the only reason he liked listening to country music so much was to make her suffer. His dumb kid had covered her in peanut butter and marker multiple times, jamming her dials and painting her the ugliest shades of green and yellow.

At least Mrs. Gardner cleaned her off afterward. She never listened to anything and left them to their own devices. Didi was thankful for the days when only she was around, as she could finally take a break from the annoying jingles and get some sleep. It was hard to sleep when a large human forced sounds that were not her own out of her speakers.

Ever since Didi was placed in Mr. Gardner's study, this was the first time all three of the humans had been gone from the house, and it was just Muse and her. She snuck onto the computer and managed to find a site called Appliance-Chat, and another Radio on it.

She offered to go on a date to finally have someone else to talk to, even if he was an obvious liar. A big part of her was glad to be at the cabin, with five more wonderful people to meet. She decided to make sure to bring something back for Muse.

 _Maybe they'd let me keep a fork or something? Not much, but didn't he try and collect them a while ago?_ Muse's fork collection could only be beaten by her own spoon collection back at her first home, an old wooden farmhouse overseeing a field of carrots ripe for the picking, with the smell of carrot cake permanently staining the air.

The others, however, did not share her sentiment towards masters. As she replied to AC's statement, they all had paused. "But, don't you want a human to use you?" Lampy asked.

She shook her 'head.' "Not really. I'd be so happy if they left me alone for a while. If I didn't need it to open doors and hold things, I would have removed my antenna by now so they'd stop using me. Well, that, and I would never want to leave Muse alone with them. We seem to be the only appliances in the whole house. If I got thrown out, he'd have to face them alone."

Radio tucked his antenna in as a response to that statement. "Well, maybe her master is just young. You remember how messy ours got, right?"

"Ah yes," grinned a metallic, reflective toaster, coming down the stairs with a blanket the color of margarine. "The older mistress always complained about having to wipe jelly smears off of me." Didi could not tell if Toaster was male or female, as their voice was somewhere between a young lady and a little boy. "Don't worry though, that phase will pass."

For a moment, she was going to protest. _Yeah, I understand that you love your master. I understand that_ most _appliances love their master. Maybe I'm just weird like usual._ Still, she did not want to start an argument. That would make for a long night. Instead, she simply nodded with a quick "sure."

"Well, I'm glad to finally get someone with some good circuits around here," AC sneered. "Humans, who needs them?"

"Sure, sure," she answered, wanting to avoid the subject, and enjoy what time she had. "But seriously, when should we be heading off to bed?"

"A few hours from now," Toaster said. "Unless you're Blankey, of course." The yellow blanket confirmed that statement. "He wanted to see you, but he needs to get to bed."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Didi smiled, hopping over to Blankey. "I hope you do not mind me staying here tonight."

"Wow, you're really pretty. I love your bow," he muttered in his half-asleep stupor. "Are you and Radio going to go out more often?"

Her 'eyes' grew wide. Turning to Radio, she saw what might be a similar reaction and a chirp from his speaker. "Um… I don't know yet. I'll tell you in the morning, a'ight?"

He nodded, already turning to return to bed. "Alright."

As Blankey left, Kirby returned with the towels. They were soft against her casing, unlike the silk bow torn from an old dress already packaged to be donated. Wrapping herself up in the seafoam-colored fabric, she was happy to have some warmth and wore it like a fancy cape. "How do I look?"

"Like a King!" Radio exclaimed. "Or, Queen, I suppose. Either way, you are quite the handsome lass."

She could feel her blushing within her transformers and amplifier. "Thank you, Radio."

"So, you want to play Blackjack?" Lampy offered. "We'll be happy to deal you a hand."

"No thanks," she shook her head. "I've never really been interested in gambling. But… if you want, I'd be happy to-"

"-Don't pressure yourself, dear." Radio nodded. The _dear_ made her tense up for a moment. Not because he scared her; she didn't think she was worthy of being a 'dear.' Didi by itself with no nickname or anything would be better. "I'll be happy to do whatever you prefer."

She giggled. "Want to butter up some sleds and ride down these hills?"

He took a step back. "Maybe not _that_ just yet. How about some chess? I think the Masters left a board around here somewhere." He scratched the top of his alarm button with his antenna, and she had to hold back a laugh.

"Sure!" Didi knew she was good at chess. At least, she hoped so. She had always been able to beat Muse, and he seemed to be brighter than her in most intellectual activities.

"Sounds awesome!" Radio's antenna twitched. "Though… you're going to have to teach me."

"You don't know how to play chess?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, it isn't too hard to learn the basics. Strategies are a lot harder, but that's alright." Managing her best smirk, she added: "don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Easy? I want you to give it all you've got!" He jumped up, already in search of the board. "I do not care if you beat me a thousand times. A man's got to learn how to play through experience. How do you think I downed so many moose on the Klondike?"

"Wonderful," she rolled her eyes with a grin. "But don't start acting all macho yet, Mr. Big-Shot."


	8. Shine Bright Like a Diamond

**Chapter Eight: Shine Bright Like a Diamond**

Lampy, having waited so long, was overjoyed to begin the game of Blackjack. With Kirby, the party had grown and everyone was ready. "Think we should start over with new cards, or-"

"Nah, let's just start from here," Toaster smirked. Everyone knew he had a good hand, but the game was still young, and Lampy was determined to beat him.

He pondered over his ten of spades and five of hearts. Chances are that if he asked for a hit, he would go over 21. After a moment of Kirby and Toaster looking on in silence, he shouted out "I surrender, alright!"

"Wow, already?" Taunted AC as he added half a point back to Lampy's section of the board. Meanwhile, Toaster got four points and Kirby, in a stroke of luck after splitting his two sevens, managed to win sixteen.

As AC dealt the next set of cards, Kirby spoke. "Do you think the date is going well?"

"Seems to be," Lampy responded. "They obviously have great chemistry."

AC sneered. "What proof do you have?"

"Well… they're both radios!" The others shook their heads.

"That doesn't mean anything. What matters is that they love each other." Toaster smiled, another good hand reflected on him.

Turning over his own cards, Lampy felt a rush flicker in his bulb for a moment at the sight of a blackjack. _Holy mother of Edison!_ Not saying anything, he waited for a good chance to reveal this discovery, even if a poker face was not needed in a simple game of Blackjack, especially with his small two point bets only yielding him three extra. _We_ do _play 3:2, right?_

Kirby rolled his eyes, Lampy not sure if it was disgust at the conversation or a lousy hand. "He could be smooching a blender right now for all I care."

Toaster sighed. "To be honest, I doubt this 'date' will end with anything except Radio making a new friend."

Lampy shrugged. "Well, that's not so bad. Maybe she'll stop by sometimes!"

"When will she have time? Her Master's going to be home in a week," added Kirby.

"Besides, you really want _more_ of us running around this joint? You five are enough!" The large AC shuttered. "Good thing they won't be having little chatterbox babies."

Toaster giggled, his soft silvery giggle sounding very much like the Old Mistress. "That'd be pretty cute, honestly."

"Yeah, I bet Teddy, Rosey, and Lil' Radio Jr. running around blaring their static at us would be _really_ adorable." Kirby groaned setting down a rough hand, with a four of clubs and jack of spades. "AC, I surrender, alright?"

AC laughed, his laugh like the sneer the Older Master gave when pestering their Master with painful jokes and commands to do his homework. "What, the cards giving you a tough time? I bet that small loss won't feel so bad once I win this little bet of ours."

"You don't know if you're winning yet!" Kirby pounded his cord on the ground. "Sure Didi looked a bit nervous, but maybe she'll get over it."

"To be honest, making a friend still seems like a success to me, honestly." Lampy held back a cringe at his sentence, the repetition being a habit he knew he had to break.

Kirby smiled, the corner of his mouth moving ever so slightly. "Seems like the lamp is being _bright,_ for once."

"Hey, I _always_ shine bright!" He added a quick flash of his freshly-cleaned bulb to prove his point. With a smirk, he continued. "You won't be feeling so smug when you see _this!"_

Kirby groaned as Lamp held up his Ace and Queen of Diamonds. Toaster clapped as best he could with how far apart his handles were spaced. AC nodded, marking all the new tallies on the board.

"Looks like Lampy's pulling ahead, big guy," said AC, Kirby's brow lowering. "You're gonna have to start counting cards if you want to hold your spot."

Kirby's motored rumbled. "I am _not_ stooping down to Radio's level!"

"I heard that! You better not make me come in there and avenge my good name," called a voice from the other room, succeeded by the sound of a young lady's laugh.

"Of course you heard that," Kirby mocked, cord making the 'talking' motion Lampy had seen angry humans doing.

"Come on, let's continue the game," said Toaster. "Hit me, dealer!"

AC handed Toaster another card, but the reveal of the hole card defeated any joy. Kirby was still ahead, but Lampy was closing in. Radio almost always won, so the result of this game looked bright.

Maybe they wouldn't have to do tomorrow's chores to the sound of news reports or heavy metal, and some actual music for once.

The rounds continued, and after a couple more splits, a soft 17, the occasional fit of giggles coming from the next room over, and a multitude of busts on Toaster and Kirby's part, Lampy was finally in the lead. He was only three meager points ahead of Toaster, but… _still winning, right?_

Their games never had a defined ending. Typically they played until everyone was tired, or AC simply got sick of putting up with the 'low-watts,' but Lampy could not keep his excitement down. It had been so long since he won last! Radio would be so proud of him!

 _Just gotta get through to the ending. What music should I choose? Oh boy, it has been a year, hasn't it? Guess I'll choose some light listening jazz or something._

"You getting tired yet?" AC said with a yawn as he passed out the cards.

"Yeah! Maybe we _should_ turn in now!" Lampy nodded. The others rolled their eyes.

AC chuckled. "Sure, you want to keep going. If Kirby was in the lead, you'd be all up in arms. Well, up in _cords,_ that is."

Lampy shook his head, struggling not to blush. "Nah, I just want to make sure I'm ready when we clean up tomorrow." He could not help a smile spreading across his face. "And when we do, we'll be listening to _my_ favorite station."

"You know, since there'll be two of them here, maybe second place could choose a station as well," Kirby added while beckoning for AC to deal another round. Lampy bit his lips as a hand he knew he just could not win fell into his cord.

"We should not make Didi help us in chores." Toaster shook his head. "The poor thing looked so nervous coming up here in the first place."

"Besides, wouldn't it just get really noisy?" No one responded to Lampy's sentiment.

"Yeah, you're right, Toaster." The lack of grumbling in Kirby's voice indicated he had a good hand. _Great. Just great! Kirby's gonna win again._

Then again, it was good to play a game without Radio. Whether it be counting cards, a permanent poker face, or just incredible hearing in Hide and Seek, he always managed to win.

Only AC ever seemed to be able to thwart him, and no one knew his techniques. When asked, he would tell the others to 'get on his level.'

With a sigh, Lampy continued the game. Another few rounds brought his lead to a crushing halt. Toaster was leading by five points. _Better than Kirby leading, at least. I could probably just bribe Toaster with a good loaf of bread and half an hour of reading out loud._

Where he would even find the bread was another issue entirely.

 **AN: I have nothing against News Reports of Heavy Metal, I only added that line for a joke, and this is Lampy's perspective anyway, so please do not be too mad. I figured he would prefer 'lighter' material. (Get it? Heh heh...)**


	9. You're Gonna Sing the Words Wrong

**Before this chapter begins, I need to say thank you. I never in my wildest dreams expected this story to get so popular. In fact, I never even expected to finish chapter one. Yet, all of you have been leaving such kind and supportive comments. I assure you, I read each and every one. Here are some responses. I'm sorry I could not write one for everyone, but trust me, I do appreciate you all.**

 **Rodeo-Radio: I love your screen-name. Also, thanks! The titles are not mine, however. They're all song titles or lyrics, which I figured would be fitting for a story about radios.**

 **RuffandTumble226: Your support is so flattering, and I am honored you wish this was more popular. As said before, I'm just so surprised it got this far.**

 **Maybe: Wow, your support is so kind! I promise I am still working on it. And thanks for the specific comment for AC and Kirby. They're very fun to write, and I worked hard on getting their voice correct. (I rewrite every line until I can hear them saying it, actually. Takes a lot of time, so I'm glad it pays off.)**

 **Toaster: Thanks for the comment! (It's won't be alone, LOL.)**

 **Smile: I sure hope so. Lampy and Toaster are a pain to keep in character.**

 **Value: I certainly** _ **value your**_ **comment.**

 **Deendeeedger8: Oh boy, Radio and Didi are going to need to start saving for college funds, aren't they. Thankfully, Lil' Radio Jr. will always have someone with good stories to tell.**

 **Also, if anyone has suggestions for the official** _ **Single Radios Near You**_ **playlist, leave them in the reviews!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Nine: You're Gonna Sing the Words Wrong**

"... so there I was. You would not believe it! Surrounded on all sides. Seven grizzly bears to my left, five polars to my right. I still have no idea where any of those bears came from, but that was not important at the time. Adrenaline rushed through my wires, and all I had was my sword and the six chamber pistol given to me by a Rear Admiral in the army of World War II."

Didi grinned, as best she could manage. "You mean a revolver?" She decided not to mention the lack of admirals of any rank in the Army, as that may be harder to explain. Besides, she had already corrected him at least five times this story.

He nodded, moving his right white knight in front of his pawns. It looked as if he was preparing to castle. She could not judge, she was planning to do the same. "Yes, yes. The word escaped me there. _Revolver._ Has a nice ring to it, you know? Anyhow, I picked up my sword and laid waste to the Grizzlies without wasting a single bullet. Their long claws scruffed my casing; their paws snapped my antenna. It was a painful tragedy. And yet, I kept fighting! As the polar bears closed in, I killed two in one sweep of my sword. The other three took a shot to the heart to down."

"At the end of the day, there was blood everywhere. The crimson colored the trees like a New York subway. I used it to cover the scuff marks until I could get back to society and find a repair guy."

"Okay, that's disgusting." Didi turned away from him. She knew that if she were human at the moment, she would have lost her lunch by then. _Who am I kidding? I'd be eating carrot cake instead of a_ real _lunch._

"Certainly," he nodded. "The smell alone was enough to make me wish I had never set foot outside the cabin. And yet I trekked onward, in search of the prize."

Didi moved a pawn forward, to make room for her own king to castle. She was starting to realize the only reason she managed to beat Muse was that either he was bad at chess or did not care enough to put his heart and soul into the game, and not because she had any real skill or strategy. Besides protecting the King and castling, she really had no idea what she was doing, while he seemed to be a man of wit and strategy. Still, she was determined not to lose, especially not at the hand of a newbie to human games. _Maybe if I can distract him I'll get the upper hand._ "What prize? You kinda forgot to mention the prize."

"Oh, right! My apologies," he exclaimed, a bishop sliding out of its place by two squares. Her next move would be a mirror of his, except hers would only move by one. "The prize was a new antenna, so it was convenient I lost the old one. The old thing was busted anyway."

"Did this new one have any special powers?" For the first time in his story, Didi was honestly interested in the story and willing to play along.

He tapped at his alarm button for a moment. "Well, this one's a bit more flexible and has better reception. Otherwise, I do not believe so."

"Bummer." Didi was about to castle her king when she realized she had been playing the wrong side. She would have to move the Queen as well. _Bummer indeed._ Her bishop moved the second square to make room for it.

"Are you copying me?" Radio asked her, advancing the white pawn he had moved before once again. "I know I am a good model most of the time, but-"

Didi rolled her eyes, trying to add a smile at the end. "Sure. But anyway, wouldn't it be cool if our antennas _did_ have powers? I mean, they already look like magic wands, so why not go the whole way?"

He was quiet for a moment, giving her a chance to prepare her Queen to leave the pawns blocking it in. "That would be spectacular. If mind had a power, I'd want to travel in time."

"So you could meet Teddy for real?" _As predictable as he is, at least I'll know what to get him for Christmas. In fact…_ she finally remembered the gift she had brought him, tucked away in her battery compartment. _I'll make sure to surprise him later._

"Why of course!" He stood atop the table, antenna held high like a flag. "No one else has displayed so much courage and moxie. It'd be an honor to meet him."

"But in your stories you already have…" Her eyes held a mischievous grin.

Radio sighed, pushing the pawn in front of his king into the range of her knight. "Didi, I'm going to be honest with you. A lass like yourself deserves it. I never did any of those things, they were all fictitious."

She nodded. "No kidding. I figured it out when I first saw you face-down on the sidewalk, flailing those funny little legs..." the female radio began to snicker.

"How?" For a moment, she hoped he was kidding, but he honestly looked surprised.

Her voice held little emotion. "I hate to break it to you, but you're not a very good liar. At all."

"Well… I guess not… but um… Isn't it your move, Didi?" He pointed back to the board, where her plastic ebony pieces were lying.

"Oh, right!" With a laugh in her voice, she took the pawn, placing the knight on its rightful square.

For a moment, he leaned back in surprise, his antenna twitching in response. She felt a rush of pride in her batteries, bringing new energy…

Until he captured her knight in return, fanfare from his speakers ringing in her antenna.

"Looks as if a mighty raven steed was downed on the battlefield! We will honor his sacrifice with the noblest of awards." He hopped up and down. "Oh my, this game is such fun! Thank you so much for teaching me!"

She moved her queen two squares forward, almost tipping it in the process. "You're welcome, buddy."

Eager for another massacre on the checkerboard, he captured her outward pawn. Yet, this left his knight in the way of her Queen, seizing an easy victory.

"Didi, I'm wondering, what power would you want?"

"What," she uttered, before remembering the previous conversation. "Oh, I don't know. I never really thought about it. I guess dreamwalking like the girl in the movie would be cool."

"Yes, that's a great idea! I wish I had thought of something so clever and original."

She giggled, almost blushing. "It's not original; the producers already thought of it. Then again, maybe I'd be an empath or a healer. Possibly I could access the internet from anywhere. No, that's dumb. Oh! I know: a shapeshifter."

He nodded, moving another pawn. Didi was beginning to lose interest in the game, her electronic synapses firing towards more abstract daydreams. She knew just what she would become if she had the power, and was simply waiting for him to ask-

"That sounds exceptional! I'd love to turn into some kind of prey on the savannah, running wild and free. The wind in my mane, my legs hitting the ground, blazing past at such a fast speed. The next day, I'd be a ferocious lion, having learned all the prey's strategies. I'd love to feel that power flowing through me! Or perhaps I could be a cat or dog; some cute house pet with legs. I would go in search of my master, and be able to interact with him."

Her eyes grew wide. "That sounds awesome! So much more creative than what I was thinking."

"And that is?" His antenna signaled for her to continue.

She smiled, adjusting her bow, its scratchiness still bothering her. "A human."

He turned his head. "Well, as much as I love humans, I never considered actually _being_ one. It seems like a whole lot of responsibility."

"Yeah, but imagine the freedom! I want to eat food, and have hands, and go to the movies without the fear of being dissected if anyone found me." Her cute smiling eyes turned to a harsh grin. "I'd put my masters in their place, and show them what it's like to-"

"Hey, I know you do not appreciate them, but let's not blow a fuse, alright?" He patted her on the top of her casing.

"Yeah, I know," Didi nodded. "But everything else humans do seem so interesting. I'd do anything to be human." She shrugged. "I'd eat ten tons of carrots to be human, and _then_ some. And I've heard carrots taste _awful._ "

She expected him to roll his... dial, but he just nodded. "If I were a strapping _human_ man, I'd try and find my master. I miss the kid so much." She was not sure if he was genuinely curious, or just wanted to make her feel better. Nonetheless, she decided to continue.

"Well, I guess I'd find a way to make Muse a human too. Then, I think we'd go and try to complete his bucket list. I don't have one, and he's stuck by my side all this time, so why not?" she shrugged, looking out the window to find the sun setting, light bright enough to burn human eyes. "Besides, his list looks pretty fun anyway. I'd like to see the Grand Canyon just as much as he does."

The red radio was still. "What's the Grand Canyon?"

Her eyes opened wide. "You don't know what it is? Well, that's a stupid statement, obviously, you don't. Sorry." She blushed, but he did not seem to be offended. _Why does he have to lack a face? This would be so much easier if he had one. How am I supposed to tell what a faceless radio is thinking?_

"Well, it's a national park, in Arizona, I think? Somewhere around there, anyway. It's a canyon, which is like the path cut through the dirt by a trickle of water or a crack in the cement, but much, much bigger! This one is a whole mile deep, and ten wide! There's a skywalk on it made of glass, so you can stand on it and look down to the bottom if you can even see down that far. Humans visit it every day. Muse is interested in the archeological history, but I want to see just how deep a mile really _is."_

He was still for a second. "Sounds like quite the endeavor. You'll be sure to send me one of those plastic human picture-notes, right? The ones with the elegant landscape pictures."

"A postcard? Certainly," she answered. "I'll send you the best one I can find. You deserve it, buddy."

"Thank you so much!" He wrapped her in a hug, antenna cold from the house's overworking air conditioner. She tried not to shiver in surprise. "But if you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about humans and their landmarks?"

"It's not human-made, but…"

"Do your masters- sorry, humans, know you're alive, and read books to you?"

She shook her head. "No, they don't."

She was not lying when she said this.

At least, she was not lying about the reading part.


	10. Longing For You to Come Home

**Chapter 10: Longing For You to Come Home**

Muse was beginning to grow anxious. It was already half an hour past when Didi said she would be back.

From his two long antennas dropped the 'present' he had received from Mr. Gardner. His remote. The plastic hunk that controlled him. " _Knock yourself out while I'm gone."_

It was not like Muse even needed the remote to change his channels. He could move the dials on the left side of his 'face' without much difficulty, with the same finesse humans moved their limbs.

Muse longed for those limbs, so he could get up from the TV stand for the first time in three years and go searching for his friend, his best friend… the only one who meant something to him anymore.

 _Didi could be hurt out there. What if he does not treat her with the respect she deserves? Oh, if I could get up from here I would give him a piece of my mind!_

Something that he could consider a 'heart' burned inside him for a moment, heat flowing through his wires, before returning to its usual lifeless state. _But I am not able to. That 'Radio' fellow could throw me out a window and I still would not be able to fight back._

He gazed around the room, the one that he had faced for three years straight. The only thing that ever changed was the open window on the left side, and even that was mostly out of view. Still, he saw the outside world's cool breeze brushing fibers on the plaid blanket laid across the dusty fern green sofa, and felt them rustle between his two antennae, one of the only things that ever managed to truly put him at peace.

Straining his 'eyes' as best he could, all he could see were grey clouds and the tip of an evergreen tree. Didi was always the one who described what was happening outside to him. Her descriptions were almost colorful and lively enough to forget he was not the one seeing it.

He looked back to the room Mr. Gardner called a study, which Muse called a prison. Behind the couch was a wooden desk hosting an old 90's computer. _He really does love collecting old antiques, does he not?_ The cream carpet had grown dusty over time, the same going for the powdery red wallpaper.

The only scenery he ever saw was in movies, and chances are a lot of them were the result of careful green screening, and nothing real.

Turning his dial with the precision it took so long to develop, he searched for anything interesting. A cooking show, a NOVA documentary, anything at all to distract him. His vision was filled with the screen displaying on him. Meanwhile, his speakers, the only thing he had as a mouth, blasted the words from a commercial he was not narrating. It was a sensation he always cringed at.

At this hour, most of what was on was either adult 'comedy,' which never seemed to be anything more than dumb 'jokes' and racist slurs to him, or infomercials for products most people would not trust anyway. While he hated to admit it, he did enjoy the infomercials on occasion, they were so easy to tune out, and he would be left thinking of her…

After a few minutes of searching, he landed on some vegan documentary recounting tales of how people's lives had changed after ditching meat. _You silly people get to eat. Why is it so hard for you to enjoy it while you still can?_

As ungrateful as these people were, the documentary did seem rather interesting. Besides, who could resist gazing over those gorgeous fields, the kelly green grass dotted with golden dandelions, the dew dripping off pale leaves during cut-aways, the clear cotton-candy skies that could never be savored from his limited view.

He decided to settle back and watch until Didi came home. _I hope she is enjoying herself. Too bad she is not here though. I think she would like to see this._ The view changed to a field of carrots, while a lady plucked one from the ground by its bushy stem, going over their health benefits compared to regular old chicken or beef.

 _Maybe that's the farm where Didi is from._ His companion was always mentioning her roots back home in the Dorrie Carrot Farm, a few cities away from the mansion and 'masters' both of them despised.

Muse didn't have such good origins, something he always lamented when thinking of how happy Didi's first days were. He was a couple years older than her, having spent most of his life with a single mother, before leaving for her son's trailer, and eventually winding up at Mr. Gardner's Mansion.

 _This place would be so much better than that filthy trailer… if I could ever see any of it besides this one stupid study!_ His antennae curled in disgust, the only show of fury he could still manage without his face screen.

 _Mr. Gardner's going to be back in a week, and unlike her, I can not just go frolicking with a random boy to escape for a few days! And why is she being so risky about this anyway? Somebody is bound to run over her, or steal her…_

 _Do not think about that right now, please. Again, not like you can just_ do _something about it._

 _Why did she have to leave me? I am all alone here… what does he have that I do not?_

 _He can move on his own, for starters._

His antennae uncurled, once again picking up the sweet breezes. His sigh was not audible over the lady from the documentary babbling on about the vegan diet.

 _Am I not good enough for her anymore? I thought maybe..._

Didi was his companion, his comrade, his best friend. They had been through thick and thin together over the past three years. Even when Mr. Gardner gave him a hard time, she always managed to make him laugh, and never stopped working to find ways for him to interact with the rest of the world.

 _...I bet I really am not the best for conversation anymore. After three years, she must be dying for some_ new _stories and voices to hear, even if they are so obviously fake! I just hope she still wants to see me._

Tuning out the movie, despite his best efforts to distract himself, he was surrounded by daydreams. What would happen if this new radio took his place. He would be all on his own, with nothing he could do, and no one to talk to, except Mr. Gardner, and all he ever did was take his anger out on the two of them.

He hated him with all of his being. All of his fake, plastic, wired being. The only thing that kept him 'going' was the promise of seeing Didi once he was able to stop playing Mr. Gardner's idiotic sitcoms.

 _What if she runs off with him for good? What if that is why she has not returned yet?_

 _I cannot blame her. She deserves to be free of this. She deserves someone who can give her all the things I cannot anymore._


	11. My Own Self-Fulfilled Prophecy

**For anyone who is interested in seeing her, I have changed the picture on my EAS Brave Little Toaster fanfiction to a picture of a (mostly) human and God-Tier Didi.**

 **Chapter 11: My Own Self-Fulfilled Prophecy**

To say Kirby was bad at letting things go was an understatement. While he would never admit it, and worked hard not to let it show, he had a small tendency to hold everything inside of him and fume until he burst out at something that was not even the original problem.

He had a feeling that might happen tonight.

 _I'm not_ that _old. Those Dysons are a load of jerks. It's not like I'll ever see them again anyways._

He bit down in frustration. _Then why can't I just forget about it?_

 _Guess it's nothing but another vacuum thing, huh._ Even though Kirby had won the blackjack game the others made such a big deal about only three minutes earlier, he did not feel like celebrating.

Their game had continued until Lampy ran out of points in a desperate attempt to regain his lead, even after Toaster let him have a couple of his. All Kirby won was having everyone complain about his music choices.

 _I suppose I'll let Lampy have my turn. He was so excited. Then again, that little sunspot would never shut up about it._

Even though it was only eight o'clock, he already felt like turning for the night to 'recharge his batteries,' as some may say. The only problem was that the closet he claimed as his quarters was in the room where Radio and Didi were playing chess.

He did not want to interrupt them. He knew 'young love' was treated as a serious thing to those like Radio, with their heads in the clouds unable to be pulled down. While he never cared for it, he knew they would be mad if he interrupted.

 _They'll just have to deal._ He rolled up to the door, sure his vacuum was off as to not make noise, turning the chilly brass doorknob with his cord. Of course, the cold did not bother him that much.

The room once used as an office space, but now left emptier than a desert without cacti, was much warmer than AC's, and even if he did not care, it was a welcome change. The chess board had been thrown to the floor, the pieces scattered in uneven positions.

A soft rumble began to growl in his motor, Radio and Miss Didi not noticing his entrance over their louder chatter. "And then, the King and his family tried to escape France, but they were caught, and-"

"Why would you do this!" Kirby yelled. "You know how messy this is? I bet you two are just gonna leave me to clean it up, aren't you!"

Radio sighed, while Miss Didi crawled back in her seat. "No, we were going to clean it up in a moment, if you hadn't barged in like that so rudely, that is."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for wanting to go to my room," he growled as he pushed the pieces back into their box. A game that had once been the focus of attention was now nothing but a chaotic mess in a box Kirby hid away on a shelf.

"Friend, how is that dusty closet a room?" Radio laughed. "If you want, you can always come up to the man-cave with Lampy and me."

"Man-cave? That's what you are calling the kid's bedroom now?"

"You sleep in a closet?" Miss Didi asked, voice hiding a small giggle. "Is it comfy?"

He sneered. "Very."

"Typically I sleep on the coffee table next to Muse, or the windowsill" she shrugged. "Mostly because he got upset that one time he woke up to see me snuggled up against him."

Kirby rolled his eyes. "If I found Radio sleeping next to me I'd be creeped out too."

"Oh no, it wasn't like that!" Her eyes grew wide. "Our relationship is purely platonic. He's just my best friend, and I had a bad dream… I tend to have those a lot."

"Too bad you can't get up and sleepwalk to a better one," Radio said with a tinge of laughter. The two exchanged glances and 'smiles.' Kirby continued preparing for bed, unaware of the reference's meaning.

He hated this kind of 'squishy-lovey-dovey' stuff. It was never anything but infatuation that ended quickly, outside of the movies played on their old friend's screen. Besides, he was almost certain Radio's one true love was Teddy Roosevelt at this point.

The two radios continued talking. It seemed as if Miss Didi was describing a war in France… or something. It was not as if Kirby actually cared enough to pay attention.

"Wow, I didn't know there were wars other than the big two! That is so fascinating," Radio exclaimed, Kirby and Miss Didi cringing.

Kirby did not want to hear any more of this. "Well, if you need anything, you know who to call."

Radio nodded. "Thank you for the offer-"

"-In the morning, that is. You _better_ not wake me up, Radio." His brow furrowed. "Miss Didi, if you need anything, feel free to get me. You aren't _nearly_ as annoying as him."

She blushed. "Why… why thank you! He isn't really that bad, though."

"You don't know him that well yet," Kirby laughed. "Let's see if you still think that after years of putting up with the guy."

Radio face-stubbed. "Kirby, please. I am _trying_ to win that bet here. Do you want to let the house go silent for so long and lose your chance at choosing tomorrow's station?"

"What? What bet?"

"Actually, yes, I would. No music I could choose would be better than not having you sing along off-beat." The two locked glare. "And how did you hear that I won anyway?"

"You know how good Radio hearing is?" Radio turned to Miss Didi for confirmation, her nodding in response, but nothing else. "If you hadn't been talking so much, I probably could have heard the very cards being shuffled from here."

"Yeah sure." Kirby groaned, looking around to see if the little bricks had left anything else out.

"No really! In fact, I hear you singing _My Little Pony_ music over your vacuuming all the time! The only reason I-

"-Please, how am I supposed to believe that? You remember what AC said? ' _Everything you say is a lie.'_ For once, he's right about something! Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and prove it! I'm tired of you and these stupid schemes." His stare grew more intense, motor revving. "Or speaker, that is."

"Do you _have_ to mention that right now?" Radio's antenna straightened. "Besides, you don't have to yell so loud."

"Maybe I do," Kirby yelled, trying his best to ignore Didi's look of fear in the corner of his eye. "If you won't even step down from your high chair to speak to me like a decent person who deserves to date someone as nice as Miss Didi!"

All that came from Radio was a small squeak, the sound of channels changing. Miss Didi shot him her own look of disapproval, before hopping over to the little red brick.

Radio's voice cut through the squeaks, laced with static. _I sure hope he isn't… crying._ "Fine, I get it, alright? But at least I'm not a dew-dropper who takes all of his issues out on the rest of us! At least I'm trying to move on from-"

"-Hey! I am the hardest worker of anyone here! Whenever it's time to do chores, you just dance and sing while the rest of us clean up. If it weren't for me, this place would have become a breeding ground for germs and dust and-"

"-Leave us alone you idiotic dirtbag!" Radio's voice was a screech, words hardly audible over static and squeaks.

"I can't help it! Because that's just what I am," he screamed, tears forming in his eyes to wet the carpet that never got cleaned enough. "I was _designed_ to be a dirtbag!"

The three looked to each other, each tense for a different reason. "Fine, I'll go. Good night!" He dashed to the door of his closet, hiding within its thick walls.

Despite its small size, Kirby loved his closet. Its proximity to the boiler made it the warmest and coziest room in the house, something he needed at the moment.

Pushing past old coats and human accessories, he curled up on the rug he called a bed. To his left was a shelf of bins filled with his favorite reminders of the kid he cared for, even if said kid never cared much for him. The bins on the right held an electric blanket for the nights when the boiler could not push back AC's chilling breath.

It was not alive, something he was thankful for. Like with Radios, he did not know if he could stand two of them running around complaining and crying like pathetic babies. Having Didi in the house did not even seem so bad after considering the alternative.

He settled down in his room, turning on a string of Christmas lights. It was good to be back, and despite his tears hitting the crocheted rug, he could not help but smile. Until his mind drifted back to the conversation only a minute or two ago.

 _Radio's right, isn't he. I am just a dirt bag. I shouldn't be complaining about putting up with them when… they have to put up with me all the time._

Were all vacuums like this? It sure seemed like that to him. That fight, even if it was nothing but a short squabble like the ones that happened at least once a week, was another reminder of how jerkish his kind could be.

Kirby was a firm believer in the theory that one's personality was determined by an appliance, even accepting he'd be nothing more than a dirtbag. _It's not my fault. I can't change, and neither can he. We'll just have to put up with each other._

Punching the couch pillow he kept in his room, he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. _I need to think of a way to apologize to Miss Didi. I've probably scared her off._

His eyes were heavy from the tears he had cried, something Radio would never understand. _That little brat never has to worry about crying in front of people._

But those sounds. The static he was making. Was that the radio form of tears? What if his words had pierced through his casing so hard he-

 _You can deal with that tomorrow, you idiot!_ The voice in his head was screaming. _You came in here to sleep, get on with it!"_

Kirby settled down to a dreamless sleep within minutes.


	12. No Room for Spite

**Guess what! This has now become my most reviewed fanfiction! Thank you all so much!**

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter 12: In This Dream, There is No Room for Spite**

The date had been going so well. Didi was explaining the French Revolution to him, a war he had no idea existed and that seemed almost seemed as interesting as the World Wars. Sure, they did not have his dearest Teddy Bear, but he would be looking into more about this for a future man-fiction.

It had been around fifteen minutes since Kirby had burst in spewing insults and rage. Radio had no idea why he was so mad. He was always grumpy and irritated, but he never yelled like that. He did not know if it was something he said or did, or if he had a problem with Didi, but whatever it was, he did not feel like dealing with it at the moment.

"Look, I am so sorry for how my 'friend' has been behaving. I swear, this wasn't supposed to-"

Didi smiled. "It's fine, okay? I understand. Things didn't go to plan, and that always gets people worked up. I just hope _I_ haven't been a burden to you friendly people."

"No, of course not, dear!" He tried to sound sweet and caring, like a shoulder she could cry on. Yet, she only tensed up when he said that.

"Would you please not call me dear?" Her voice shook. "I promise, you're great… but I just… I don't know how I feel about you."

Radio was silent for a good thirty seconds, other than a couple of short and quiet squeaks. It felt as if his antenna and speakers had broken all of a sudden, giving him nothing to respond to or say. He felt nothing in his transformers except a heavy sadness he could not describe.

"Please, I promise it's not because of this… I promise I'm just weird… I promise you're a wonderful guy and all…"

He had thought for sure this was going to work out. They would visit whenever her master was out of town. They could go see movies, or hide in an arcade until after dark, or sit around playing chess and talking on a rainy day. He was going to have someone new to spend time with and talk to.

"Look, Radio, I've... changed a lot since the last time I went on a date. No matter how hard I tried, I never managed to feel anything for him besides friendship. I was hoping I'd be able to make things work with you. I was hoping I would love you like a… like a crush or a boyfriend, but nothing's happening." She had turned her dial down as low as it could go so only they could hear. Her voice came out as little more than a whisper.

 _What did I do wrong? Were my stories not interesting enough?... Is lying really that big of a deal?_

"Didi, I'm sorry," he muttered, finally managing to choke out the words, a volume matching hers. "The only reason I told so many lies was to impress you."

She looked down. "It's not your fault! And I never minded that; your stories were so interesting, real or not. It's me. I guess I'll never be able to feel the sort of love I hear about on the Pop stations." It all sounds so… wonderful, and I just wanted to… see if I could take part. Is this a radio thing? Or an appliance thing? Can any of us feel romance?"

Her antenna curled around her. "I hate this! I hate _being_ this! I hear about 'love' and 'romance' and 'broken hearts' all the time, but I've never understood, and I guess now I'll _never_ have the chance to learn!"

Now it was her turn to 'cry.' With speakers for eyes, no sound would ever come out, but Radio recognized the shrill sputters and static from when he got so upset he would. He believed it to be the radio equivalent, as others back in the Radioshack made similar noises when a friend got purchased.

"I - don't - understand! Why did - this - have - to happen - to us?" Every word sounded like a channel was changed between us.

"Didi, calm down! You're breaking up on me!"

…

Not the best choice of words.

"No! The - first date - is - not real romance!" Her volume raised up a notch. "Muse told - me it's a - trial period - at best."

"I mean you need to calm down so I can understand. The reality of the situation is that even with incredible radio hearing, it's hard to know what you're saying over the static."

"I'll try," she mumbled. Already a small bit of static cleared, the buzzing with it. "And I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Didi, here's a news flash you need to hear: I do not care if you want to date me or not." He could feel a smile come from within him. "No radio I've ever met has been able to join all those dumb humans rambling on about romance. I joined that dating site as a joke, and when I saw you on it, I was only interested in meeting someone so educated on human history. I figured I could learn something from you."

"But then why did you call it a date? Or tell your friends I may be your girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I was hoping?"

"Ditto," she nodded, leaning in for a hug. "I wanted to learn more about being… this. But, it's pretty ironic, isn't it. We hear so much about love, yet…"

Radio laughed. "Never understand? I know how you feel. But I guess it's something all appliances have. Humans are so complex."

"Trust me, I know," her laugh was low. "I've sat through so many documentaries, and nothing humans do make sense."

"If it weren't for our dependence on batteries and outlets, appliances would have most likely taken over the world by now. At least a few of us are _rational."_

"Isn't that a good thought." The two turned to look out the window, where the rain was still falling, its pitter-patter blocking some of the static that rung through in all their thoughts. "We can still be friends, right?"

"Of course!" He jumped up, antenna held high. "You have the bravery to come miles for no reason but to see me, and just held the best conversation I've ever had. If I had a medal around here I'd be sure to give it to you."

Didi yawned, eyes meeting Radio. "Thanks, bud. Do you know what time is it?"

He tuned in, searching for a station announcing the time. All he got was weather reports and… _Eight o'clock news with Sam Smith, coming at you!_

He turned the broadcast off. "It's eight o'clock, apparently."

"Well, we still have plenty of time before bed, right? It's never fun to go to bed right after crying. Or making those ugly static sounds, I guess," she sighed.

He nodded. "Certainly."

The two sat there for a moment, staring out the window and watching the rain fall. Radio could not tell what Didi thought of it, even with her much more expressive face. "Do you like the sound?" It sounded so dumb, and yet, he wanted to make more conversation about something other than their failed three-hour attempt at romance.

"Well, I used to. Now it gives me the chills, honestly," she shrugged. "I sure hope I'm waterproof after all."

Radio thought for a second. "What's your brand? Maybe I can tell you."

Didi laughed, not holding back. "I have no idea."

"Me neither," he added, joining in.

"I guess next time I get taken to the repair shop, I'll listen in for that," she said. With another yawn, she added, "I hope there isn't any thunder and lightning."

"I'm sure we'll make it through." Radio added.

"Yeah. It's nothing but fairies dancing. Just fairies dancing." The silver girl stared off into the window.

"Just… fairies? What does that mean?" he asked.

She giggled. "Do you know what fairies are? I sure hope so."

"Well, I know that," he pouted, afraid his blush was showing through his crimson color. "But what do you mean by fairies dancing?"

"Ooh, it was an old story… my master always told the kids. You want to hear?"

Radio nodded. "You're one step ahead of me."

She thought for a moment. "Well, before I lived in the mansion, I was living in a farmhouse. The family there was kind of like yours, with two older masters, but we had two girls instead of one boy. The younger one kept me in her room. She called me 'Macaroni' of all things!"

"Anyway, she was very afraid of lightning. The thunder was even worse. Whenever there was a storm, she would cry herself to sleep, my music being the only comfort. That is until her mom found out."

"She told her this cute little story. All rain was water coming loose from clouds when fairies danced on them. Thunder was when they got a little too rambunctious in their dance. Lightning came from the crystal balls at the party. It was such a simple little thing, but it calmed the poor girl down, and she got to sleep without needing me. I didn't mind, though. I needed the sleep."

Radio thought back to the time when he held a similar role. He would serenade the little boy whose dreams of superheroes saving helpless animals were disrupted by the thunder. Only difference was that it was his Dad who told him it was the angels in heaven cheering on God's game of baseball.

While he hated to admit it, he kind of preferred the fairy story.

"What does that make hurricanes?" he asked, laughing.

Didi paused. "I never thought of that. I guess a huge fancy ball or something? The kind with hundreds of guests dancing in unison, not counting the musicians, hosts… servants…"

"And tornados would be the fairies in a rush to reach the party," he decided, her nodding in agreement. "This could be a book or something. Or a radio drama! I could see it now!"

"Eh, it's nothing more than a simple story Mom told me."

"Mom?"

"Oh, right, she was the girl's mom, not mine," Didi sighed, turning away. "I admired her just as much as her child did, I kind of called her my mom too. I hope that isn't too creepy."

"I won't judge," he assured her. "Once I was talking with Air Conditioner, and I accidentally called the master a forecaster. I don't know why, but it became the subject of some _hilarious_ drawings on the refrigerator courtesy of Lampy eavesdropping."

He expected a laugh from Didi, but she was still. Her eyes were fixed to the window, her antenna drooping low. "Hey, is everything alright?"

She didn't respond. Already, he felt a rush of energy jolt through him. "Didi, please, are you okay? Do you need CPR?"

She shook her head. "No." He couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling from her lowered voice.

"Good, because it would not work if I tried." His chuckle at the end did not serve to make her laugh as well.

"Radio, can I tell you something? It's… kind of a secret and I doubt you'll believe me, but… I think… I think you need to know."

"My volume is off," he muttered, leaning in for something to be whispered.

Didi looked to the carpeted ground, around the blue wallpapered room, anywhere but him. "I'm… not actually a radio."

He laughed. "Oh boy, what are you then? I sure hope you aren't a lie detector, cause I'd be in trouble."

"No!" She finally looked him in the dial, antenna shooting straight up to the ceiling. "This isn't a joke or a story, I promise."

The tone in her voice was too strong to be a lie. Radio settled down, trying to keep both of them as calm as possible.

"What are you, then?"


	13. You Can't Wake Up, This is Not a Dream

_**Chapter 13: You Can't Wake Up, This is Not a Dream**_

 _It was New Year's Day, and I had just gotten evicted from my apartment. My lovely, modern,_ human _apartment._

 _The only 'friend' I had in the big city I had left my carrot farming family for was a man by the name of Wendell, but nobody used anything except his nickname, Muse._

 _We did know each other from High School but never talked much. We performed on Main Street, him with his cute little finger puppet shows, and I played the ukulele. While we didn't 'team up' to collab or anything, often we would recommend each other's art._

 _Other than that, and him giving me half of his sandwich when nobody stopped by, we really didn't talk or know a lot about each other. Still, he was very friendly, buying me roses when he got more money than usual. So, when I was evicted, I figured I could ask him for help and maybe stay with him for a bit while I got back on my feet._

 _Turns out, he lived in an RV on the edge of town. He was living off of donations and money from his mother alone. He assured me 'this was only until he got published,' and still let me stay and shared what little food he had._

 _That went on for a couple days until we ran out of money and food. It was too late to go out and play, and the storm was getting worse and worse._

 _It wasn't until the trailer was nearly snowed in until we realized we needed to do something. There was a mansion nearby… we did not want to be beggars, but… it was the last case scenario, alright?_

 _We trudged through the snow, and finding the mansion empty and unlocked, we decided to stay, just for the night. If they kicked us out, that was fine, but we assumed the owners were probably loaded selfish brats who inherited the wealth. They should be helping the 'mostly' homeless like us anyway._

 _Muse and I took some bread and cheese, nothing we thought they'd miss too much, and we hid out in a warm study… argh, what were we thinking? I feel so bad now. Please understand I've learned. I'd never invade on someone else's property and… okay, I'll get on with it._

 _When the owners got home, we would do about anything to make up for our intrusion. Play music in a private performance, wash dishes, even sit through ten hours of those stupid sitcoms grandmas force you to watch!_

 _An hour later, we were greeted by the lady living in the house with wings like cobwebs and dew extending from her back. She was more than overjoyed to have 'guests' for once. She made us the best soup I've ever had... through magic. With a wave of her hand, it was already cooking in the fireplace. I assumed I was so tired I was seeing things. She gave us blankets, and let us use their fancy bathrooms to clean up, with the promise that we would not engage with her husband. She would keep him from us as well._

 _I was concerned, but Muse convinced me to accept. He was so tired of the cold, and we both needed to rest. Eventually, after multiple bowls of soup, warm pajamas, and even a few hundred dollars conjured for us each, the two of us drifted off to an easy sleep on the couch in the study, thinking we had it made._

 _Late at night, we were shaken awake by a tall man. He too had wings, multiple fractures running through his. Fangs poked out of his mouth, his round eyes lined by bags. Metal icicles stuck out of his head like a tiara._

 _He screamed at us for invading, his voice laced with the sound of crickets and cicadas. The two of us tried to escape, but he trapped us in some sort of force-field bubble. No matter how hard we punched and kicked, we could not break it down._

 _Still, we could hear the man. He introduced himself as Mr. Gardner, a fairy who hated having visitors. We explained our situation, which somehow managed to calm him down._

 _He let us out of the bubble, though made sure to keep the doors and windows sealed at the moment. He asked us more, a lot about our professions, and we were forced to admit that we were street performers._

" _Wait, are you that girl who plays ukulele on Main Street?" As soon as he asked yes, I was raised above the ground._

 _He held me in his magic grip, heartbeat rushing and sweat falling. I could not move, and when Muse tried to pull me away, lightning threw him to the other side of the room. "Please, put me down!" I yelled, to no avail._

 _Mr. Gardner snarled. "Every single time I go into town, I have to listen to your incessant music! I am sick and tired of it!" But then, his voice calmed. "Still, my wife and child do enjoy both of you two and your little acts. Maybe you know a couple songs I may enjoy more than your current repertoire. Let me make you a deal: you perform for this family, and we will let you live here for as long as you need. How about that, human girl?"_

 _I was so scared. My pulse was so high I could not feel it very well. I accepted, hoping he would have mercy on us._

" _Perfect," his glare deepened. Looking into his eyes, I felt my limbs go limp. "There is only one problem, though. I_ hate _your kind, and to let a human stay in my house would be a sin. Besides, you think I have enough food for the five of us either way? My wife_ never _cooks her soup! How did you get her to make it for you? Ugh, never mind!"_

 _..._

" _I promise this will not hurt."_

 _As his spell washed over me, I blacked out, but not before the feeling left my arms and body, my world dissipating into nothing but static._

…

 _A while later, I woke up, my vision taking a minute to adjust. In the back of my head, I heard multiple voices talking, songs playing, and static bearing over all of it._

 _Even my own voice in my head sounded wrong, mixed with squeaking and screaming to be heard on top of the 'unwanted visitors.'_

 _I could feel my body again, but it felt… wrong. My limbs were so much shorter, I could not tell if I was sitting or standing, and something had grown out of my forehead. It seemed to be where all of my hearing was coming from, as I could not find any ears left._

 _When my vision came back, I was still in Mr. Gardner's study, but everything had grown so huge. The man himself was standing over me. "Good morning, Didi."_

" _What… happened?" I muttered, before looking down at myself._

 _I'm… still not exactly sure how to describe my surprise when I found out he had turned me into a radio._

 _My small legs struggled to hold me in any position but straight upright, causing me to trip as I ran away. When I hit the coffee table he had left me on, the pain from the impact felt completely alien. Instead of my heart beating in fear, I felt electricity flow through me._

 _I cried out in protest. "This isn't funny! Please! Turn me back!" All that came out was that_ hideous _squeaking sound! I had no idea how to speak with this thing just yet._

 _He laughed, before picking me up, the four stiff stubs that had become my arms and legs flapping around. He flipped a switch on my right side, and I solidified into complete stillness, music pouring out from my insides._

 _It was so weird. These words I was not saying, sounds I was not making, were coming from my 'mouth,' and taking a prominent place in mind._

 _There was nothing I could do, for several minutes, while he taunted. "Oh Didi, have you not heard that you should never trust a fairy? Still, do not look so glum, you will have company."_

 _Turning the music off, allowing me to move again, he placed me next to a TV. It was one of those old TVs, the kind with antennas and the size of a lawn chair. It was playing an old black-and-white film with the volume turned down low._

Please don't tell me that's Muse. Please don't tell me that's Muse! That can't be-

" _Help me!" He screamed as Mr. Gardner pressed a button on a remote controller. Two eyes took the place of the movie on his screen._

 _It was, without a doubt, Muse's voice. At least, somehow it sounded like him, and I still understood, even though he too was speaking in squeaks and clicks._

 _The look he gave me was… heart-wrenching, if that word is even appropriate to use any more. "I can't walk or move anything other than these stupid antennae. You need to get help!"_

" _How?" My 'voice' trembled._

 _Mr. Gardner bellowed "it is a joy to see you two together. You are so_ adorable _running around, thinking you can break a permanent curse_! _I am going to enjoy keeping you around here."_

 _I turned to him, in the dear hope he may understand. "You can't do this to us! We have families who will come looking for us!"_

" _You are right! I am doomed!" He rubbed his eyes in a mock of crying. "They will_ certainly _believe the unassuming TV and radio in the house of a man known to be innocent are you two."_

 _He leaned up to face the two of us, his head bigger than my entire body. "I kept my side of the bargain. You two will get a place to stay, and you will be of great use to my family and me, so do not complain. I promise you will be quite comfy here, never having to worry about being in the cold or getting a job for the rest of your lives."_

 _Muse looked down to the cream-colored carpet, antennae drooping. He is the kind to give up, but I was not ready to just yet. "That's... That's what you think! We'll get out of here soon, and bring you to justice! We'll-"_

 _I could not finish my sentence, for he switched me back to another station. "I guess I will have to keep checking in on this one."_

…

 _It was later that night, hours later he finally let me go as he had to leave for lunch with his wife. Neither of us knew if she knew what had happened. We sure hoped she was not in on it the whole time._

" _Muse, this is so… so weird!" I tried to take a step, before falling flat on my speakers, a poor excuse for a face._

 _His antennae twitched. "I know, I know, alright? I'm having just as much trouble as you are."_

" _I keep hearing things," I muttered. "Are you hearing things?"_

" _No, not really, unless he chooses a channel." A shudder ran through him, not noticeable unless one was staring intently. "That sounds so strange. I'm never going to get used to this."_

" _Don't talk like that! We won't have to get used to this! We'll convince his wife to turn us back; she seemed nice enough, and-"_

" _Do you really think that'll work?" He closed his eyes. "He has the ability to curse people. All we've seen her do is make that delicious soup. Oh boy, that was good. Almost worth all of this."_

" _Almost good enough?" I screeched. "You need to take this seriously!"_

" _Yeah, it wasn't_ that _good." With a small laugh, he sighed. "Didi, I'm scared too, alright. But-"_

" _-There is nothing I can do." He was cut off by the voice of Ms. Gardner, opening the door. "I… sincerely believed I could protect you from him. This is all my fault. I promise you that when-"_

" _Ma'am, this is_ my _fault," said Muse. "I was the one who wanted to stay."_

" _No, it truly is mine, and I will strive to make things as… normal as possible while you are staying with us."_

" _Look, let's not pass the blame ball around. Let's just focus on fixing things" The two nodded as best they could. "Why_ can't _you turn us back, though? You have powers too!"_

" _Not as powerful as his," she sighed. "He is the King of Fairies. He was forced to wed me, a rich noble and friend of the family but a common fairy with common magic nonetheless. When he was banished from our land, I was banished with him, despite my innocence and pleas for freedom. The two of us can only leave this forest for a total time of ten days a year. Most of the time, I am as stuck in this mansion as you are."_

" _Really?" My voice, which was starting to return, cracked. "He didn't turn you into a heap of plastic and force an antenna to grow out of your head! I can hardly_ think _straight with all this noise!"_

 _She was still. "Noise?"_

" _Yeah! All these stations playing at once… I can't tune it out!" I jumped up and down in pure emotion, before losing my balance and falling. "Wonderful! Just wonderful!"_

 _A tear came from the lady's eye. "I am so sorry you are going to have to… live like this."_

" _No, I won't!" I covered my antenna, hoping to block out the sounds. "You're going to fix me! You have to fix me! I can't spend the rest of my life as a radio! This is_ wrong! _What will my parents think?"_

 _She picked me up, petting my top. Somehow, my legs and antenna relaxed. The sound cleared, though only a small bit. "See, it will all be fine, okay? The three of us are in this together." I wanted to say more, but I could see she was crying. This was her husband's fault, not hers._

" _Ma'am, I understand," said Muse, from the TV stand he was stranded on. "As uncomfortable as I am, I do not blame you, and if you cannot help us, your support is good enough. Still, I believe it would calm my companion if you would at least try."_

 _And she did try. For twenty minutes, she did nothing but try all the reversal and anthropomorphizing spells she could find in the books. Nothing worked. "I am afraid the curse is as permanent as he claimed."_

 _At that point, I felt like crying. Of course, I could not cry without real eyes; nothing came out but hideous noises. The sun set again, the three of us together, with no idea on what to do._

" _We can try new plans tomorrow," she grimaced, "but for tonight, it would be best to sleep. Mr. Muse, would you like me to move you to the couch?"_

" _I'm alright," he said. "And, Muse is fine."_

" _Okay," she nodded, while I hopped over to the couch, wrapping up in the plaid blanket laid across it._ Well, if he's not going to take it, I might as well. _I knew no heat would come from this body, but I could hope it would work like the safety blanket back home. Not the apartment, but the farmhouse from my childhood._

" _I wish you pleasant dreams, treasured guests." With a nod, she left, closing the door behind her._

 _As soon as her footsteps ceased, I turned to Muse. "How are you so… so_ okay _with this?"_

 _He said… he said-_

…

…

…

Didi fell lifeless and unmoving without a chance to finish her story.

…


	14. Til Then I Walk Alone

**This chapter is pretty short, I know. I am sorry. But, I have wonderful news!** _ **Googlyeyesofwisdom**_ **on deviantArt has drawn some adorable fanart for** _ **Single Radios Near You.**_ **Links do not work on fanfiction, but if you go and search 'Brave Little Toaster' on deviantArt, you will find it. Thank you so much, Googly!**

 **Chapter 14: 'Til Then I Walk Alone**

"Didi? Didi?" Radio was frantic trying to wake her up. No amount of slapping her awake like he saw in the movies seemed to work.

 _Okay, calm down Radio. You have nothing to fear. Only fear itself. Only… get her some new batteries… she will be up and at it faster than you can say 'improbable tale.'_

Radio was not sure to believe her or not. It did make sense, with her confusion towards things that felt so natural to every other radio he met before and vast knowledge of human culture, but at the same time, he was not one to believe in magic and spells.

Sure, they were great in stories, perfect for year-spanning epics of battles and romance, but in real life, _can I really trust her?_

He decided he would worry about that after he woke her up.

Radio picked her up and placed her on his top, to carry her to the emergency batteries he kept in the kid's bed stand, in case his backup batteries ever failed in his sleep and could not leave the radius of the outlet he plugged into.

If she had been one of his old buddies that he always exchanged teases and rude remarks with, he would have left her there and have retrieved the batteries no issue. As rude as Kirby was, he would never hurt anyone, none of them would. The worst that would happen would be some ill-timed washable graffiti, but he did not want to risk even that.

Something inside of Radio kept him from leaving her behind. He picked up her plastic body, painted in a not-so-realistic silver, and began to drag her to the stairs.

"Don't worry, Didi. I promise I'll get you some new batteries. If you can still hear me, you can trust me, okay? It will be fine!" The eyes on her speaker had faded away, leaving no indication of what she was thinking, or if she was thinking at all. _All's well that end's well, right?_

Didi was even heavier than he was, weighing his steps to a slow crawl. Still, he could not leave the girl behind after all she had been through. What if this was more than batteries? What if the curse had finally taken full effect, and she had 'died' for real? What if she woke up, not even remembering her human life?

 _If all of that was real…_ even if it was not, Radio was dying to know what was going on.

He needed to make sure she wasn't.

Her stiff antenna dragged on the carpet, making a path where he walked. No sounds could be heard from her, not a single squeak or static or any of the involuntary radio sounds he had heard her make.

 _She has to be telling the truth. A real radio would already know her purpose. Besides, the lass is too kind to be a filthy liar._

Radio grew tired from carrying her, even though he had not even made it out of the large, deserted room yet. _Maybe if I just hoist her up, I'll be able to walk easier._

Pulling closer, he placed Didi on his top face, making sure not to rest her on his alarm button, as he knew from experience that pressing it may make the journey impossible.

Within ten seconds, he made it to the door. _Okay Didi, only up the stairs, into the bedroom, and you'll be saved. Like a soldier of old being dragged away from the field…_

 _...You do not have time for this!_

There he stood at the door, thinking of how to open it without loosening his antenna.

"Hey Radio! How's the date going?" The door open, sending the two flying. In the corner of his vision, he saw Toaster, standing in the doorway.

Radio fell to the ground. "Hiya Slots! It's doing wonderful, in fact-"

…

…

…

Didi fell down, still somewhat connected to his antenna, and hit him square on the alarm button. He hardly had time to think before he felt the world escape from beneath him.

…

Where so much conversation was before was now occupied by two unmoving and unspeaking radios, waiting for someone to come and fix things for them.


	15. Waking Up to Ash and Dust

**Thank you to .71 for your gorgeous fanart! I am so glad my fanfiction is one of your favorites, and I love how cute you drew Didi.**

 **As before, you can go check it out on deviantArt by searching for** _ **Brave Little Toaster**_ **or** _ **Single Radios Near You.**_

 **Chapter 15: Waking Up to Ash and Dust**

Toaster hopped over to the two radios. He knew that Lampy always turned Radio off when he got too annoying, but he always popped up a few seconds later. Now, he was sitting there, motionless.

Didi seemed to be off as well, but she was not an alarm radio like Toaster's friend, so either something pressed her off button, or she ran out of batteries.

First, he pressed Radio's alarm button, as that was the easiest to fix.

"Thank you, Slots," he groaned, waking up from the thirty-second nap. "What happened?"

"Well, Didi fell on top of you, and you turned off… what happened to her?" They both turned to see her motionless body, lying on the ground.

Without a second though, the two scrambled over to her. "Oh no!" Radio exclaimed. "That's right! I was going to get batteries for her. She fell asleep in the middle of a… _story_ she was telling me."

"Sounds interesting," said Toaster, hoisting her body on top of him. "How about I carry her up for you?"

"No, I am fine. Nothing's wrong." He tried to take her, but Toaster pushed him away.

"It seems your _pride_ is a little injured, huh?" The red radio took a step back, antenna curling. "I just don't want to risk another incident like that."

"Fine," he muttered.

With Toaster carrying her, the trip went much smoother, and soon the three were back in the Master's bedroom.

On the bed, Blankey was fast asleep, while Lampy sat on top of him, reading an old book. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not so loud!" Toaster whispered. Lampy rolled his eyes and continued with his reading. It appeared to be some dusty old classic from the older master's bedroom; not one of the kid's comic books or science textbook kept on the shelves.

Radio hopped onto the bed stand, reaching into the shelf on it for something. "Aha!" His volume was turned down, but Lampy still glared. _He can pretend not to care about Blankey all he wants, but he still wants him to get a good night's rest. Or he's just tired of Blankey's whining. Probably a fifty-fifty there._

Radio returned holding an eight-pack of AAs. "I keep these in the case of an emergency," he whispered. "I hope they work for her."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Toaster smiled, even though he himself was afraid she'd end up being a AAA, or even a D. Radio used the end of his antenna to pry the door off of her back.

With a good tug, it came loose, but the batteries were covered by a small sheet of paper. "What's this?" All Toaster saw was a teddy bear and the scribbles humans called words. Lampy was the only one who could read, but they did not want to bother him at the moment, for how engaged in his reading he seemed. "I guess we'll ask Didi?"

"Yes," said Radio, taking out her old, generic, and thankfully AA batteries and replacing them with the ones the older masters said were _simply the best._

The two looked down for a moment, waiting for her to move. Toaster felt the warmth always burning within him cool a little, while Radio's feet shuffled.

It took a tense ten seconds before they saw Didi twitch.

"Ugh… Muse… it's not morning yet… let me sleep, okay?"

Radio began to squeak, bouncing in the air. "She's fine!" Toaster tried to turn his volume down, but it was no use. Blankey had already woken up.

"Good morning, Radio," he mumbled, head already beginning to dip again. "Good night…"

"Wait, Blankey, can you read this for us?" Toaster jumped onto the bed, holding the paper in his right handle. "We found it in Didi's battery compartment."

His eyes opened up to see the paper. "It's a little… dark in here."

"No problem!" In only a second Lampy was already standing tall above him. Radio climbed up the bed as well, hoisting Didi up first.

"I can… read it…" her voice sounded even wearier than Blankey's. "What are we even talking about?"

Toaster shook his head. "No, you need to wake up a little more." Though stubborn, and looking as if she wanted to protest, she nodded.

They waited for Blankey to read it, only to see he had just fallen asleep again. "Fine, _I'll_ read it." Lampy took the note with his cord. " _Dear Radio, your best friend has a gift for you! Enter this code to receive a free custom teddy bear!"_

Didi's eyes grew wide. "That's it! That's the present I was going to give you at the end of this thing. But how did you find it? It was in my… battery compartment… they died, didn't they?"

Radio nodded. She groaned. "I got that set last week! How can I burn through them so fast?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it is something to do with... what you were telling me earlier. Still, thank you for the teddy bear."

She stood there for a moment, before remembering the previous conversation. "I am so, so sorry I had to blank out just then! I know, that's truly the worst time for my batteries to die. I hope the wait hasn't been too long."

Toaster turned to Radio. "What were you talking about in there? I heard you yell at Kirby for a while, and then Didi started monologuing in a more edgy and slanted style than before."

"You were listening?" She looked him in the eye. "Wonderful! Just wonderful! Look, those things I said, I know it's improbable… but-"

"I wasn't!" Toaster laughed, with that reassuring grin Blankey savored, even in his half-asleep stupor. "I'll leave you and Radio to… whatever you were doing before."

"Yeah, I was about to go do… something," muttered Lampy, hopping off of the bed.

"Wait, if you want to listen, that's…" They had already left the room. "...fine."


	16. Faithful Friend, Way Back When

**Chapter Sixteen: Faithful Friend, Way Back When**

Didi turned to Radio. "Thank you for sharing your batteries with me. I feel a lot better now."

"How were you feeling before? You looked fine," he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Tired, I guess? I can _never_ get enough sleep. No matter how hard I try, I always wake up a few hours later. Muse says it's the only relief he gets from my snoring."

Radio tried his best to grin somehow, picking up the paper. "I hope you'll sleep better here. When you are ready to hit the hay, we have this nice bed. Blankey will sure appreciate having someone to cuddle with."

"Wait, where will you sleep? I don't want to keep you up," she sighed.

"I sleep on the bedstand. That's where the Master always kept me." Radio began to laugh. "Ah, that kid, always up at the rise of dawn like a real trooper."

"Oh, cool." She said with a laugh. "Is that what… most radios do?"

He nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Most _appliances_ sleep where they are left." She did not respond. "Now that I know your special circumstance, you can ask me any questions you desire, and I promise it will be held in utmost secrecy and security."

"Thanks," Didi giggled. "You know, it feels wonderful to get that off my chest, or… whatever."

Radio shuffled. "Actually, would it be alright if I asked _you_ a question?"

She nodded. "Certainly. I don't mind." Didi paused for a moment, looking out the closed window at the midsummer sun beginning to set, with all its rich hues of carrot orange and strawberry pink. "I'm really not as shy as I seem. I just have a hard time meeting new people, and personally, being too nervous to talk would achieve nothing but keeping _you_ from a learning opportunity."

"That's… rather wise. Worthy of the headlines." Radio chuckled. "So, what was your human life like? What did you like to do?"

"Wow, you really believe me," she smiled. "In hindsight, it was pretty nice. My younger sister and I would run around the fields of carrots, stretching for as far as the eye could see."

"We would make chains of dandelions, sing, and watch clouds in between sessions of carrot picking, and come home to Mom's delicious cake each afternoon. Other days, dad would drive us to the local library for storytime and paper crafts. Sometimes, we would even go get ice cream."

"There was this one playground on the edge of town where I swear, every time we went, I managed to find something interesting. An antique necklace, a couple dollars, once I found a fancy European chocolate." Didi laughed. "I was young when that one happened, and needless to say, I got _horrible_ food poisoning, and my family _never_ let me forget."

"The coolest thing I ever found there was an old spoon. Not a cheap plastic one blown out of the trash like you'd expect, but a really fancy spoon with engravings and everything. That's what started my spoon collection, which over the years, grew to have hundreds of them. All types of spoons! Antique, brand new, collector's edition… I sure hope my family didn't get rid of them…"

"...It was a really good life in the summer."

"Of course, school was a lot harder," Didi sighed. "At school… wait, do you know what school is?"

Radio scratched at his alarm button. "Well, I heard the master rambling on and complaining about it, but other than giving kids homework to occupy their precious time… I guess I do not."

"Imagine having to sit still in the same place for an hour, five times in a row." Radio did not react. "And it was not because the master is around."

"Oh my, that does sound difficult," he finally agreed.

"Indeed. And the whole time, you can't just daydream or do what you'd like. You have to listen intently to whatever the boring old teacher is saying. If you don't pass the tests to see how much you remember, they make you stay even longer. And that's just the beginning of it. The food tastes like bricks and sponges, the other kids bully you without anyone stepping in, and the teachers can assign so much homework you never get a break, even at home."

"Sure, you hear some good stories. I always did enjoy history class, where we heard 'wonderful' stories about wars and violence and all the horrific things humans do when they get too much power, but it's really not worth all the stress."

Radio nodded. "If it is not for the master, I hate staying still. I'd rather be out fighting with gusto and energy than hanging around! I'm a man of action, you know."

Didi rolled her eyes. "I can tell. Anyway, other than school, life was a whole lot better than I gave it credit. As soon as I graduated, which is pretty much the school finally letting you leave for good, I got my own place and played my ukulele until the sun went down. It didn't make a lot of money, but I loved playing out on the street. That's how I met my best friend."

"You play the ukulele?" Radio asked.

"Past tense," she sighed. "I doubt I could anymore, without fingers to press the different strings." Her mind wandered to old memories, sitting out on the farmhouse's front porch, strumming in peace until her mother yelled for her to stop. _You've been playing for hours, Durinda! Don't you think it's time for bed?_ It was the only thing that ever managed to clear the stress from her friend.

He paused. "If you would like to give it a try, I think I know where we have one around here. The Master tried for a little while but quit when it proved too difficult for a young kid. I assume it is still in the closet where he left it."

Her eyes grew wide. "Kirby's closet? After all that happened, I don't want to bother him."

"No, of course not! The closet up here," he laughed. Radio dashed to the door, struggling to open it. Didi followed, though her steps were not as fast. After a few failed attempts to stretch his antenna far enough, she picked him up, giving him the extra span he needed.

The door opened to a shadowed space, which she assumed was only big enough for a single human, though as the light was fading away, she could not tell. A shiver ran through her. "Is it in there?"

"Our intrepid explorers find themselves at the entrance of an ancient tomb, not having been opened in years. They seek the Relic of Ukeland, but may find other treasured worth returning to the Queen," whispered Radio, pressing up the door to keep it from closing on them. He turned to her, stretching his antenna to the door. "Ladies first."

She took a step back. "I can't."

"Why not? Is everything okay?" He rushed up to her.

"This may be a bad time to tell you but… I'm actually really claustrophobic. The only thing that's been keeping me from losing my mind at Mr. Gardner's is how small I've become."

"That's fine," he nodded. "I'll go retrieve it." She had braced herself for some sort of insult, or at the very best, the usual peer pressuring to _just get over it!_ His kindness was, unfortunately, a surprise to her.

Radio entered the small, threatening closet, while she pressed against the heavy door to keep it open. "Here it is!" he called back.

"Wonderful! Bring it out, and I can try to play something!" She waited, beyond what seemed reasonable for carrying out a simple ukulele. It would not be something expensive. Considering the kid left it behind. It had to be one of those cheap yellow plastic ones that can be bought at Toys R Us for 20 dollars, and not a concert ukulele like the one she left in Muse's trailer.

"Um… Didi, I know you are scared, but would you mind helping me here? It's a bit… heavier than I expected!"

She groaned. "I'll try." She tiptoed into the dark closet, finding Radio lifting the ukulele. She held up the fretboard and headstock, while he carried the plastic body.

Of course, without anything to hold the door open, it began to shut. "No no no no no!" she muttered, rushing to the door, but not making it out in time.

What little light they had was gone in a flash, and within an instant, Didi felt the walls closing in on her. "No no no no… I… oh god…"

Already, electricity burned and flowed through her circuits. Her antenna twitched, all the while the hideous squeaks blast through her speaker. She yearned for some form of exit, turning and twisting, yet finding nothing that could be used.

"Stay calm, we will be rescued." Radio patted her on the back, only causing her to tense up more. "In the morning, the others will notice we are gone and come looking for us."

"In the morning?" She screeched, dropping the ukulele to the ground. "That's hours away! I'm trapped in here… away from anyone who knows to look for me who actually _could…_ what if I die here? My own sister could wander up to this house, find my body, and not even know it's me!"

She bashed against the door, hoping it would come free. "Look, I really hate to be rude, but you need to calm down! Just hoist me up again, and I'll open the door."

"I'll try," she nodded, struggling to keep still as she pushed him onto her top. The extra weight pushing her down into the scratchy carpet only made her shiver more.

"Almost… got it… please, Didi, you need to stop shaking so much!"

She let lose another squeak. "I said I'm _trying!"_ No matter how hard she tried, she could not manage to stop, and Radio fell off, hitting the soft ground with a softer pat.

"Well, looks like the explorers have encountered a dangerous booby trap," Radio muttered, falling flat on the ground, like when they first met. "Would you help me up, please?"

"That I can do." She pushed him onto his feet. "I'm so sorry… It's ironic my fear is the thing... preventing us from getting... out of this place." Those words sent another chill through her.

"Why don't you stand on me?" He suggested. "I can stand still enough, I hope."

She shook her head, even though it did little use in the soul-crushing darkness of the tiny closet. "Your have a curved top. I wouldn't be able to balance. I probably couldn't even _with_ a flat surface." Besides, what if I slipped and hit your alarm button? Wouldn't that hurt you?"

He groaned. "Right. Last time was painful."

"What?"

"Nevermind," he sighed.


	17. The Wonder of Us I Sing of Tonight

**Chapter 17: The Wonder of Us I Sing of Tonight**

The two heard thrashing against the door of the closet. This closet was the smallest one in the house but more than big enough for him until morning. _If those poor soldiers could wade through trenches and swamps, a simple_ closet _is hardly a challenge._

For Didi, however, the close walls and ever-present darkness must have been a prison. "Blankey! Wake up! Get us - out of here!" Her voice was desperate, the words beginning to break apart once again, cut through by static and the quick hush of censored words.

"Didi, please, that kid can sleep like a rock!" He had to turn his volume up a notch to be heard over her strained yelling.

That gave him an idea. "Let's both turn our volume up as high as possible."

"What?" She asked, shivering. "Geez, that's gonna be painful."

"Still better than being trapped in here like rats!" His voice gradually increased in volume, until his whisper was an involuntary shout. A rustle of metal and plastic confirmed she was following suit.

The two radios called out as best they could. Both covered their antennas from the sound, speakers already growing sore.

"I'm coming!" Blankey struggled to be heard over the two. Didi sighed in relief, turning her volume back down.

The two waited in complete silence, listening for the sound of the twisting brass doorknob. Sure enough, it came, accompanied with the soft giggles of the dandelion blanket.

As the door opened, Didi scurried out, wrapping Blankey in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you _thank you!_ You are the most wonderful blanket I have ever met!" Her voice was no longer shaking. Radio stayed behind, taking the time to drag the ukulele out.

"Hey, I got the ukulele," he said with little emotion. "Better not forget what we went in there for in the first place."

She cringed. "I am so, so sorry, Radio!"

"No, it's fine. I'd rather you be safe out here," he laughed.

Blankey yawned. "Are you going to play it?"

"Well, I can try." Didi grabbed the dusty old thing, struggling to support it with her thin antenna. "Um… I don't know if I can strum."

"I've got it covered!" He jumped to her side, antenna poised to make the four strings sing like nothing else heard before. Like the man _Over the Rainbow_ man on the acoustic station. "Just tell me when!"

Didi held down the rightmost string on the third fret with the tip of her antenna. "Okay, try now!"

Radio dragged his own antenna against the strings, sending them vibrating and ringing. The sound so close to his 'ears' rung within his head, but it was a pleasant, welcome sound.

It was not the dull roar of dead air, or the screech of channels being changed, or even the circuit-chilling screech of piccolos when the newscasters had the _brilliant_ idea of broadcasting a school concert. This ukulele was something of beauty, and yet it was only a simple C chord.

Even without knowing the different fingerings, Radio could hear the chord and recognize it. No other chord ended a song so wonderfully.

He looked behind the ukulele to see if Didi was hearing the same thing he was. Sure enough, the fair lady was staring off into space. "Woah…"

"Are you okay?" Blankey approached her, arms stretched out in a hug.

In a quick snap, she nodded. "Oh yes! That just sounded so… so…"

Radio tried his best to show a smirk. "...Wonderful?"

Didi blushed, though her eyes proved she was smiling too. "Wonderful."

Blankey clapped. "Can you play a song?"

Didi's back left foot tapped against the ground. "I… don't remember any songs."

"But you're a _radio!"_ His eyes lowered in worry. "Radio says all of you have perfect musical memory."

She stepped back. "It's a long story, buddy. Besides, I've never had all that good of a memory anyway." She turned to Radio. "I'm honestly surprised I remembered the time to meet you."

"Who would we be without flaws?" The red radio shrugged. "Boring, that is."

"How about I tell you the story after we sing something?" Didi suggested. Blankey nodded. "Awesome. Now… for a song…"

Didi thought for a moment, making soft static purrs as she did. "Okay. How about C, D, Am, A7?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Didi switched between the different chords, while Radio strummed. Neither of them had a plan; both were sporadic and random when deciding to change pitch or rhythm, and neither of them cared. For such a melancholy set of chords, they managed to put life into it.

She sang as they played, with nonsensical sounds that would make the Scatman jealous. Yet, he never saw her so happy.

Even Blankey danced along to their music. He doubted they were playing correctly. Didi's antenna kept slipping, he kept getting his own caught between the strings.

None of them cared at the moment.

Radio danced along as best he could, letting the strange form of music flow through him. It was so odd to make music without using his speaker. Humans must do this all the time.

Even though he knew humans could play music with fingers and their own vocal chords, he had no idea how _good_ it felt. He always assumed it was like him playing music through his speakers, but playing this ukulele felt so… real.

For once in his life, he had to admit he was jealous of them, and for something worth being jealous about. This was not war, or violence, or the adrenaline that came from surviving in tough situations and taking others down. This was a beauty. This was happiness. This was _music._

A 'human' was sharing a part of her culture with him for the first time. _What else are we missing out on?_

He pushed those thoughts aside, focusing on Didi. It was so great to see her smiling. The poor girl had been through so much, and she finally had a chance to catch a break. All that pent-up energy was coming through…

...and it was wonderful.

…

 **I need to thank anyone who has read this far. This story is about to hit thirty thousand words, and that is just incredible!**

 **One thing I would like to state is that the Chapter 13 twist** _ **was**_ **planned from the beginning.**

 **If anyone is disappointed that Didi isn't a real radio, or that they are not going to end up dating for real, I apologize. Still, please know that I did not add that part for angst and suspense.**


	18. When Have Angels Ever Helped Me Yet?

**Chapter 18: Since When Have Angels Helped Me Yet?**

Based on the angle of the shadows, the rosy hue shining from the window, and the breeze cooling down even as the rain pattered the ceiling and windowsill, Muse could tell it was sunset.

He had finished his documentary, and yet she still was not home. _Why on Earth did I talk her into this? How much of a fool can one be?_

The evening programs were taking the place of their more innocent relatives, while the crickets joined in the never ending song of static that seemed to surround the mansion like snow in winter, or dandelions in the spring.

He had wished for a quiet evening to himself for a long time. One with cool breezes, gorgeous colors, and some nice movies to watch. Instead of feeling relaxed, and having a break from Didi's constant, anxious chatter, he found himself missing it. He was praying for someone to talk to. Maybe not even Didi.

Mr. Gardner would make better company than these crickets. Playing babysitter for their stumbling human kid would be a pleasant evening at this point.

His eyes closed, an attempt to shut out the small corner that had become his world. _Just a few more days of this, and they will be back._

He laughed. _Who knows, maybe another squatter will stop by and they'll take her place…_ Muse frowned. He _knew_ nobody could replace Didi's place in his heart, even as she was running off with some lying gentleman.

Muse did not know what to do to keep himself busy until the Gardners came back and asked him where the radio was. He doubted he would give the usual 'we have names' response any more. Without her, they had no hope.

No program left on held any intrigue. The sketchbook Didi had left him sat in its place, sitting and waiting for someone to pick it up off the old TV stand… _you and me both, friend._

But the sketchbook was not a real person. It held no secrets but a couple pages filled with the indecipherable scribbles she called 'art.'

It was not an easy task drawing with antennae, and her only having one must have made the task near impossible, but even the stains little Theo left on his clothes were more aesthetically pleasing. Even when she had hands, their thick fingers and rough palms were better suited for strumming taut strings than drawing fine, elegant, swirling lines.

Muse tried to turn away from the book. He did not want another reminder of her, and yet, he soon found himself opening it.

The 'drawings' were as disorganized as she was, with five on one page, and ten more pages until another appeared. Most appeared to be people, none of whom he recognized. One looked kind of like him, but it could really be any other depressed box in her life.

He grabbed for the pencil besides him. At least, he tried, but of course, she had forgotten to put it there. "Fiddlesticks," he muttered, to no cricket in particular.

On his other side was the other goodies she _did_ remember. Mr. Gardner's iPod _he_ forgot with half its power still remaining, a wild-west romance novel, a sci-fi romance novel, a novel that was so postmodern is transcended every genre yet still focused around the love triangle, the first two seasons of _Perfect Strangers,_ a crayon pack from Olive Garden, the house phone, and the latest issue of _Reader's Digest._

As horrible a person, or fairy, as Mr. Gardner was, he did have good taste in magazines.

Muse decided to entertain himself with the RD. It may be his last chance for a peak at the outside world.

He looked through the paper, hoping to find something of interest. He did not care about small-town heroes who helped a boy get the bike he always wanted; they were happy little miracles that brightened someone's day, but had no meaning to anyone else.

He did not want to hear about the declining state of politics; he never got around to voting as he simply did not care who ran the country as it was going to go crumble to ash and dust in the end either way.

The jokes were amusing, but he found it harder and harder to laugh as their imprisonment stretched on.

Muse considered going to sleep a bit early. Perhaps when he woke up, she would be there, waiting. _No, she is gone. Either she is dead, or she left for good. There is no reason for her to stay, so why should she have to?_

 _Didi is happy now, or at least has a chance to be. Shouldn't I be happy for her?_

It was so, so much harder in practice than in theory.

He put the _Reader's Digest_ back on the stand, page still open and face-down to the _All In a Day's Work._ He sat in his spot, no different than the last three years, just waiting for something to happen, whether it be falling asleep, the Gardner's return, an anxious telemarketer… anything.

Muse was not sure how much time had passed while he was waiting. The ticking of the clock hoisted on the right-side wall had long since faded into the static and the powdery cherry-brown paint that surrounded any respectable private study.

Sitting there in the quiet, he heard something coming out of the window. At first, he assumed it was only his imagination. Either that, or a broadcast seeping through the cracks.

He ignored it. Nothing but stressed nerves… or circuits…

The chatter continued. "Mom, we're almost out of the forest!" It sounded like a young boy, his voice mixed with a shallow yawn.

There was someone outside.

…

There was someone outside!

Muse's eyes widened. Maybe there was some hope after all. If he could just call out loud enough, these people could call for help, and he would be free. Still a television most likely, as fairies were not something found every day, but by then, just a change of scenery would be welcome.

"Yes! Danny, you were right!" replied a more mature voice, most likely the boy's mother. "Let's not bother this house, but if we follow their driveway, we'll get out in no time."

 _Okay, okay, calm down._ He knew nothing would be achieved if he got too excited. Also, he had to act quick. He turned his volume up as far as it would go, turning the knob in a blink of an eye with a sharp twist. Pain shot through his face, but he did not care.

"Help me!" he screamed. "Help me, please!" His speakers burned, aching like a sore throat. "I'm trapped in here!" His volume was loud enough to make Theo cry in agony if he had been in the room, or send Mr. Gardner into a blood-curdling rage for 'disrespect.'

And yet, the family outdoors did not hear him. It must have been the rain keeping them from hearing him. He had forgotten how having antennae instead of ears did have one advantage: the exceptional hearing.

 _Okay, I guess I'll just have to… climb over to the window._

Despite his lack of legs, he could still stretch and bend a small bit. How he did not know, having always assumed it was magic. After all, Didi could move and run around the house. While the Gardner's were around, she often moved their spoons to strange places as some form of revenge. Maybe the bit he could move would be enough.

He leaned off of the base, hoping he could fall over. It was only a couple of feet down to the floor, and the carpet would pad the fall. From there, he could scoot on over to the window. Even if the family had left by then, he would be free from the TV stand at last.

And if it shattered his screen… at least Mr. Gardner may realize just how cruel he was.

For a whole minute, he tried to shift his weight, but no matter how hard Muse tried, he could not get off the stand. He was too heavy to push himself anywhere. As he struggled, he heard the family drifting farther and farther away, until the crickets and raindrops consumed their voices.

"Please, come back," he sighed in desperation as his volume shifted down to its default dull roar. Of course, they would not hear him.

Muse was left alone once again. The colorless cartoon eyes that took up his screen when no program was being displayed teared up. They squinted, as the fake tears began to flow.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked, not expecting an answer and not receiving one.

He hated this lifeless body. He hated this mansion. He hated Mr. Gardner, he hated the taunting window that only gave him a tiny corner of everything he once held so carelessly.

Most of the time, he was just too worn down to notice anything but the bright sunshine yellows and amber glows Didi painted in his monochrome world.

He could understand how someone like him could be contained within a small box, but Didi? How had her spirit not escaped by now? How could containing her even be possible?

Muse sighed. _Even the brightest flames can still be tamed._

Once again, he picked up his _Reader's Digest._ He turned each page with the grace expected from the ballerina, his antennae perfectly poised with perfected movements. _You are still a fool, after all this time. You know it is best just to give up hope._

It was such a shame he had to get his hopes up, like his little plan would have worked. What would those people do then? _Not like they could have unlocked the doors, or carried a heavy television down three floors._

His mind drifted to arguments with the 'bros' back in High School, and the constant teasing for being so short. Even Didi as a human was bigger than him.

At least he got to be the tall friend for once in his life.


	19. We Like the Moon

**I have realised this story has turned out a lot more… angsty than I originally intended. I am going to try and return to the original comedic intention, so thank you to everyone who put up with those last six or so depressing chapters.**

 **For anyone who has not seen it yet, I have written a crossover with Lampi01's** _ **B Gone, Intruders!**_ **It is in the Brave Little Toaster fanfictions and is named** _ **Didi Dreams on the B-Side.**_ **It is not canon, but still some more with Didi and Muse in it. I recommend reading Lampi01's story, as it is funny and cute as well.**

 **If anyone wants to write a crossover or even just a fanfic within a fanfic with my characters, feel free! All I request is that you give me credit and keep it K or K Plus. I'd love to see what others have in mind for them, and any works will be mentioned in the next chapter written after the fan adventure's publication.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 19: We Like the Moon**

What was supposed to be Didi's first successful date had pretty much become a sleepover at this point. So far, the three had various adventures within the one rooms, ones that hardly seemed worthy of mention, but she still did enjoy.

Despite what one would expect, she was happy with this development. She never had a successful sleepover either.

The time she stayed over at Inez Miller's house, she ended up starting a fight over who was June's best friend, and sprinted home crying halfway through the night. Not like staying there with her anxiety, insomnia, and weary nerves from staying in the small basement so long would be all that much better. The birthday cake was not even that good.

Radio was on the computer, customizing the teddy bear he had bought her on Mr. Gardner's credit card. Didi was honestly surprised it had actually gone through with all of his frivolous spending.

Blankey and Didi had been lounging on the bed. Even though it was old and the springs sagged in some areas, it was much softer than a coffee table or the tacky green loveseat.

She stretched out her small legs while Blankey was lying on top of her. It was truly wonderful to feel warm for the first time in three years, protected from the early summer stormwinds.

Didi had just finished telling Blankey her story of how she ended up one of them. He was more reactive and… expressive than Radio, often gasping or making her pause to ask questions.

She did not mind. Again, it was great to get the story off of her chest, and it _was_ an interesting story to tell. Blankey listened intent and focused to her entire recount.

"Wow," he muttered. "You're so cool!"

Didi grinned. "Why thank you! I just hope I'm as cool as you."

Blankey blushed, smiling. "Aww." The two were quiet, listening to the rain pounding on the walls, like two poor artists freezing in the winter cold, or at least a disoriented Roomba. Didi could not help but take a moment to imagine what Kirby would think of Roombas taking his business.

Radio had his Superman headphones on, a sight that made Didi laugh every time she looked up to see it. She hoped he was not trying to ignore her, and was only more introverted than he seemed, needing a quick break from the conversation. Either that, or he had found some _truly_ sick beats and wanted to listen to them before he forgot. She had to admit she was guilty of that too.

Blankey yawned, settling down around Didi. "Do humans like cuddles as much as I do?"

She shrugged. "Some of us." With that, he frowned, looking dejected. "Don't worry, I _love_ hugs."

Didi thought for a moment. "Every day my Mom would send me out to school with a hug so tight I could hardly breath. Those were pretty annoying, but other than that, yeah, I like hugs. Muse is another story, though. You should have seen him on April Fools when I left that stuffed bunny..."

"Most appliances don't like hugs," whimpered Blankey. "Or warmth, for that matter. Sometimes I cuddle Radio in his sleep, and he gets mad."

"Well, Radio's just a big meany-pants then," she smirked, turning to see his reaction. There was no reaction to be seen. "He's being proud, that's all."

"My antenna is burning," he grumbled, setting the childish headphones down. "You _know_ I have personal space issues, Blankey."

"Okay," he smiled. "But if you ever want a hug…"

He nodded. "Yeah yeah, I know."

"So, what are you listening too?" Didi asked.

Radio was quiet for a moment, not even scratching at his alarm button. "Didi, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure?" she shrugged. "Let me guess, you like country music?"

"No! I mean, that's not the point." He hopped off the old office chair, landing on the foot of the bed. "The thing is, I can't read."

Didi was confused at first, but got thinking _he probably never had a chance to learn._ "That makes sense. So you're using a text-to-speech or something?"

"Wait, you're not going to dump me on the spot?"

"Dude, we already agreed, we aren't dating any more!" Didi and Blankey both laughed.

He groaned. "Can't a man engage in _humor?_ Anyway, I just don't want you to think any lesser of me. Most appliances can't read, but… you're not an appliance."

She sighed. "Not all humans can read either. It's just another skill that has to be learned. I would teach you, but… I don't know how, especially in one night… we'd have to be the Flash to do that."

"Who's the Flash?" Blankey asked.

"Oh, he's kind of like Superman, except his only power is superspeed, but he can run a whole lot faster than him so it kind of evens out..." she struggled to recall the hero she only knew from collective pop culture knowledge. "...I think he got turned into a puppet once."

"Interesting," said Radio. "I will have to look up this 'Flash' fellow sometime."

"Lampy read me a couple comic books about him," yawned Blankey.

"He knows how to read?"

"Oh yes! The Master had a habit of reading aloud, and Lampy, always looming above the book, eventually learned how to as well." Radio sat beside Didi, stretching his stubby legs in a similar fashion. "That's how I learned sword fighting, after all."

Blankey smirked, crossing his drooping, fluffy arms with skill Didi never managed. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

Didi began to laugh, hoping to cut them off before they erupted into a chorus of comebacks. "So, the moon looks pretty big tonight, right?"

Radio turned to the window. "It's too cloudy to see anything. Well, anything except the storm." To prove his point, another lightning bolt 'flashed' across where the moon should have been.

"Too bad," she grumbled. "I love the moon. One of my favorite spoons had this _gorgeous_ engraving of the moon cycle at the top. Too bad I had to sell that one to buy my ukulele."

"How did you start collecting spoons?" asked Radio. Blankey nodded in agreement of curiosity.

She grinned from speaker to speaker, as she loved telling the story. "About a fifteen minute drive away from the farm was this large playground. My Pop would always take us up there in the summer, and somehow, every time I went, I found treasure."

"These treasures varied on the day. Sometimes it was a couple bucks, or an egg left behind from that Easter's egg hunt, even a small box of European truffles. Oh boy, I was sick for _days_ after getting the bright idea to eat them."

"The first thing I ever found there, though, was a spoon. Not a fake plastic spoon like you'd expect to find blown around public parks, but a really fancy one. It was engraved with countless swirls, and the metal appeared to be old, like a dirty quarter, but in an elegant way."

"I showed it to Pop, and he agreed to keep it safe for me. That night, I decided I must be _destined_ for spoons. I would be the Spoon Poseidon, with a spoon-dent instead of a trident and controlling trains instead of the ocean… even if it was a stupid childhood dream, a habit formed, and now, my collection back home is huge."

"I hope your parents are keeping it safe for you," said Blankey, another yawn coming through. He wrapped his hug a bit tighter, something she appreciated.

"You and me both, buddy," she sighed. "But really, it's fine. I have a new one behind Muse's stand. He even keeps his _fork_ collection there. "

Radio gasped. "Wow, your friendship must be a match made in heaven!"

Blankey smiled. "You can have some of ours if you want. I'm sure the Master won't mind."

"Really?" They both nodded. "I am truly honored!"

"Let's save that for tomorrow though, alright?" suggested Radio. "I bet we can all agree it's getting around bedtime."

Didi and Blankey both pulled their faces with the biggest eyes and cutest pouts. "Please, can we stay up a little longer?"

He chuckled. "Hit the hay whenever you want, I'm just getting tired, that's all."

"Me too," she yawned, adjusting her position in Blankey's embrace to be a support as she reclined. "It must be way past your bedtime, little buddy."

Blankey nodded. "At least a few hours."

"Geez, Toaster is going to kill me tomorrow," joked Radio, antenna bent to his back like a human holding their head. "I'll be burned and out with the trash by eight, nine if I'm lucky. There won't be anyone to play music tomorrow. I guess AC will have to take up my job. I hope he can sing."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't," Didi smiled. "Besides, after all that's happened, I doubt Toaster will want to do chores any more anyway."

Blankey's eyes grew wide. "You really think so?"

"I don't know. I guess? That's how my Pop always was. Mom was another story though…"

"Same with the Master's Mom," added Radio. "She had a memory like a hawk."

Didi had to keep from laughing. "Isn't it _vision_ like a hawk?"

He blushed. "Nevermind all that. Either way, she never forgot his chores, something only Kirby was thankful for."

Didi and Blankey both cringed at the mention of his name. Radio did not notice.

The three continued talking for a while, Didi's eyes slowly lowering. For the first time in a while, her transition from sleep was easy, lulled off by the two's friendly chatter.


	20. You're From a Whole 'Nother World

**Chapter 20: You're From a Whole 'Nother World**

Radio had been sleeping when a rustling noise woke him. At first, he assumed it was a stray cat, or perhaps, a gaggle of stray spiders. Either seemed possible, but the last possibility sent a chill through his circuitry.

As his vision came into focus, as if he was opening the eyes he did not have but would be _gorgeous_ if he did, he was relieved to see Didi having left Blankey's warm, soft, and suffocating embrace and standing by the open window. She stretched her antenna with poise, holding it outside the walls of the cabin, so chances are it was not raining anymore. At least not that hard.

Didi was mumbling something to herself, a song, but one he did not recognize it. "Didi, are you alright?" His voice caused her to bounce back, almost losing her balance on the edge of the windowsill. "Oh my, I apologize!"

She turned to face him. "No, I'm sorry for waking you. I… I was getting a bit claustrophobic, that's all. It stopped raining at least, I guess."

"That is a good sign!" He hopped off of his bedstand, landing next to her on the wooden ledge. "If the skies stay clear, we should be able to get you home by sunrise!"

"How?" Her eyes lowered. "Without Kirby, I might have some trouble getting back."

Radio paused. "You… do have a point there."

"Too bad I forgot to look up that cab," she turned to face the window once again. "I mean, I know you said you would, but I could have reminded you, or… ugh, I'm so stupid!"

"Didi, you're one of the brightest girls I have ever had the honor of meeting," he said, giving her a pat on the back. "Except for Lampy, of course."

She snickered. "Yeah, he's a bright _girl,_ alright."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah." The two were silent for a moment, taking in the view from the upper floor of the old house, the one where 'humans' had not set foot in years. The grass where Radio's young boy spent his summers chasing imaginary soldiers, rolling down the mild hills as if they were steep inclines, and running away from 'God's baseball games' stretched out before them. They were bordered by the forest of countless evergreen trees, capped by the splattered indigo night that seemed infinite to the small beings that would only exist for a blink of an eye compared to it.

Didi did not understand the significance of the fields. He guessed she thought of them as pretty, as nothing more. The dandelions came and went generation after generation as the grass stretched farther to the sky, the winter snow the only thing keeping them back. "Hasn't been mowed in a while, eh?"

"No," he sighed. "Truly a horrible sight to see, isn't it. I hate to watch the Master's home be… forgotten like this!"

"I hate mowing, but I still want to mow the living daylights out of that field." She laughed. "I crashed a lawnmower once. Right into the fence Dad had painted a couple days ago and scratched up the mower. Needless to say, I was grounded for _weeks._ "

Radio paused. "That's a bummer. Our boy was always too young to mow, but we had to tolerate the noise of it! The rumbling like approaching tanks, the growl like that of a lion."

"Ugh, I hate that noise." Didi sighed. "Whenever we drove past the suburbs, it seemed like there was a rule that at _least_ one person had to be mowing at all times. I guess if they didn't keep the dandelions at bay, those little rascal weeds would revolt."

He snickered. "If you think it's bad as a _human,_ try listening to it as a _radio._ "

She groaned, giving him a small punch with her left front leg. It felt like a small tap against the plastic shell. "For living in a forest miles away from anyone else, Mr. Gardner sure takes good care of his lawn, and the sound is almost deafening! How can my hearing be so good now?"

"Antennas," he stated, trying to sound reassuring. "Antennas work better than any human ear ever could. That's why they build us; they can't hear radio waves themselves."

She shuffled, turning to face him once again. "I've been meaning to ask you… what is it like to be a radio? A _real_ radio, I mean."

Radio had never thought about that question too much. Kirby was the only one who seemed to care how they were 'supposed' to act and be like. Then again, he did understand things the others did not and vice versa.

"I've been a radio all my life. I'm not sure I'm the best to ask."

Didi shrugged, a small laugh building in her speakers. "Good point. Really, you should be the one asking _me_ all the questions."

He hesitated, turning to his own four feet. "Well, if you are fine with me being this forward, what is eating like? I have heard such interesting things about it."

"We chew on the food with our mouths, pretty much an opening to the body, and we taste it too! Different foods have different tastes. Some are meaty, some are sour..." she seemed to notice his confusion. "It's like smelling, but a lot more intimate. You smell it _inside_ of your mouth."

He nodded, not exactly understanding her descriptions of 'taste' and 'smell,' but not wanting to discourage her either. She continued to ramble on in her playful soprano voice. "Maybe that's not the best description for someone who has never tasted before, but… my favorite foods to eat taste really sweet. Like the scent of a Yankee Candle, or… geez, I don't want to think about eating a candle..."

"...Anyway, once the food is swallowed, it passes through the body. A little like being plugged into an outlet, Muse tells me, but I'm battery-powered, you see."

"Don't worry about that," he laughed. "I have a cord, but don't tell this to anyone... I'm battery powered as well."

Her eyes grew wide "Is that some sort of disgrace in radio culture?"

He bent his body, hoping to form a smirk with the lines of his grill. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. It's actually pretty honorable. Those of us with batteries will lead the humans through the apocalypse. If it ever comes, I hope to be a hero in the new world we emerge to see."

"At least if those EAS warnings ever come for _real._ Other than the painful weekly tests, I only ever hear them as Youtube simulations."

"You listen to those too? I thought I was the only one!"

She blushed. "Yeah, I know it's weird, but… it's a pretty interesting way to present an apocalypse story. I just wish there was some more variety than 'nuclear war' and the like."

Radio nodded. "Agreed."

Didi was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Would you happen to know what time it is?"

Within in an instant, quicker than it took her to ask, the time popped into his head. "12:45." She seemed astonished with his speed. "I happen to be an alarm clock as well."

"That reminds me… I _did_ have a question." She giggled. "Why is your name Radio? Is it anything special, an appliance thing… I mean, Kirby isn't just _vacuum._ "

"Vacuum isn't that good of a name. Radio is, however." He had to keep himself from laughing at his own poor excuse of a joke. "And who wouldn't want a name like _Toaster?_ "

"That _was_ sarcasm, right? Sometimes it's hard for me to tell," she muttered.

He nodded. "Yep. In all honesty, it's just the name the Master called me. Most of us get our names from the young kids who care for us, and ours… wasn't the most creative at the time."

"Human names are… a bit more interesting. Take mine, for example. My name is Durinda. Durinda Dorrie. No wonder I go by Didi, yeah, I know."

Radio didn't laugh or tease such an uncommon name. "I think it's kind of cute, actually."

Didi rolled her eyes. "Okay, just don't go using it all over the place."

"When I first met you, I had assumed 'Didi' came from 'radio' as well. As in, ra-di-di-o."

Her eyes grew wide, antenna dropping. "That's… oh, mother of spoons. It's a pun now, isn't it."

The two continued their conversation for a while, watching the indigo sky be marbled with the silver swirls of stardust. He soon lost track of time, and she as well. Eventually, she began to yawn again and returned to the dusty old bed. Blankey did never even blinked or noticed she had left.

Radio took his place on the bedstand, happy to have a 'human' using the bed once again, and an actual excuse to wake the others up with his alarm, not just to annoy Lampy and get him agitated enough for a 'swordfight.'

He settled down onto his feet into his default position, vision turning off. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day when he woke up again.


	21. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**Chapter 21: Wake Me Up When It's All Over**

AC had begun to wake up, though the nighttime breeze was still heavy upon his back. He looked around and based on the low light, it could not be morning yet. The rain had also ceased, no longer falling so painful on his back.

He decided he would go back to sleep. _Not like there's much else for me in this dump._ His eyes lowered without any hesitation. That was until he heard muffled tapping across the carpet floor.

"Didi and Radio wandered off all of a sudden." Lampy hopped up to him, eyes locking despite the difference in height. "You happen to have seen them?"

"We're back to that dumb date again?" AC groaned, remembering the events of last night. "No, I have not. I thought they were off in the kid's room having a 'meaningful' little chit-chat. Like he talks about anything relevant. Then again, we would have heard their annoying voices drone on and on."

Lampy shrugged. "I've been looking for them ever since I woke up. Radio didn't start broadcasting at six as usual!"

"What time is it now?"

"I think… a little past... five, I think."

AC sighed, wishing he could turn away from the dim lamp. "Get this through your thick shade: only wake me up when it's something _important,_ ok?"

Lampy rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry for just being concerned about them. How awful, really."

He left the room, his bounces growing softer and softer as AC's mind drifted farther and farther away from the world.

He could just imagine them, with Radio's smug… face. They ran around so cheerfully, keeping him away from the first new conversation in years.

AC longed for somebody new to talk to, but she only had a chance to introduce herself. He wanted to hear what was going on somewhere outside his small world.

He had no idea that she was longing for just the same. She just had to leave early.


	22. Living in the Sunlight

**I apologize for this chapter taking so long, but thank you for bearing with me!**

 **I also have a wonderful announcement! Lampi01 has started writing a fanfiction for this fanfiction! I love a good dose of things within things, so a fanfic for a fanfic is just… incredible! Thank you so much, and anyone else reading, please check out** _ **The Radio, The Magnet, and the Ceiling Lamp.**_ **It also features the magnet from the 'Worthless' scene and interesting (still) human OCs as well. I'd give it the Blue Raspberry Ametrine stamp of approval even if it wasn't for my character, but that's just the icing on the cake.**

 **The icing on a delicious Dorrie Family Brand Carrot Cake, that is.**

 **Chapter 22: Living in the Sunlight**

The clock had not yet struck six, and already the two radios were headed out to the mansion only a couple of cities away. At their size, the human streets were an ocean to cross.

"Here's the plan," said Radio, pulling out the skateboard that had not been ridden in years. "I will get the kid's RC car, tie it to this thing, and I'll lead us to the city. Then, you take over, and lead us to the mansion, alright?"

Didi nodded, climbing aboard. "Do you think we'll have enough power?"

He laughed. "Trust me, he would play with this thing for hours, and I never saw him cease to resupply any batteries."

"If we need some more power," she sighed, "take the ones you gave me. They're still pretty new, and even though I burn through them pretty quickly-"

"I appreciate your sacrifice, but that's won't be necessary. Besides, you're the one who knows the way to the mansion."

"...Right."

Once Radio returned with the RC and a couple of rubber bands, the two spent a good five minutes securing it to the skateboard in a way that would still allow it to pull them. Didi was filled with relief when she heard her new friend call out with a "that ought to do it."

"I hope so."

"Have you chosen the silverware you want to keep?"

She nodded, picking up the fork and spoon lying next to the skateboard. "You're still cool with me taking it, though?"

"It's not like we appliances have any true use for it," he sighed, getting situated on the front of the skateboard. He pulled a ratty pink scarf from the basement floor with him, using it as a seat to recline on. "Come aboard, miss, and prepare for the SS Skateboard's maiden voyage!"

"I sure hope this doesn't end up like the Titanic."

He chuckled, pressing on the remote control, the wheels of the car beginning to roll, pulling them along. "Of course not! On this ship, we have everything except the kitchen 'sink!"

"...oh my gosh."

Didi knew it was a stupid joke. The kind Muse would roll his eyes at yet still laugh at himself a few days later. She could not help but laugh as well a few seconds later.

She grinned. "That would certainly be a bad 'sink'-uence of events!"

They rolled down the hill and into the forest. Following the dirt road which the kid's driveway branched off from, they were faced with tall evergreens and even a couple of willows.

To Didi, they seemed like giants looming over her, even if the tallest of them couldn't be more than thirty feet. Even the thin blades of the grass that hadn't been touched in a few months was taller than her. She hated the feeling, that feeling of being small, that feeling of being helpless and nothing but something to ignore in comparison.

She longed for her old height back; she was actually quite tall as a human, the tip of Muse's head only coming up to her eyes. _Maple syrup eyes,_ as he described them. If she was taller, maybe the forest wouldn't seem so big and intimidating, locking her away from the sky above.

Then again, the size made it easier for her to stay calm. She knew she did not need to worry about being trapped, as chances are any holes and escape routes would be big enough.

The trees soon made way to the main road, opening up a wide field. The blue sky above was dotted with cotton-candy clouds, still a bit pink from the sunrise. A full moon was still visible, probably just too lazy to leave the sky already, and make way for the sun.

As they passed a patch of wildflowers, fat and fuzzy bees buzzed near her antenna, it snapping to swat them away despite her best attempts to control it, as she knew they could not hurt her, and only wanted to drink nectar and get on with life. She laughed at the image of Frogger, her younger sister's pet horse, waving his sand-colored tail in a similar way.

Didi wished she had a flower to offer them or at least something to give. A thank you for their pollination that kept her crops alive. _Mom_ did _say carrots made a grassy type of honey… that means bees pollinate carrots, right?_ Either way, she was never afraid of the bugs. She even found it funny when they floated around in a half-asleep stupor, with the cute fluff on their necks like a neck pillow and their stripes like her sister's hand-me-down pajamas from Aunt Jane.

All she could offer at the moment was music, and she doubted bees cared for that sort of thing.

"Don't feel bad," said Radio, turning to her, almost as if he could read her mind. "I'm sure they understand you don't mean to hurt them." He himself twitched in response to one. "Besides, keeping them away from the car might be for their best interest. I've heard that the bees are endangered, and we don't want running over one weighing on our conscious, right?"

"Yeah, I already feel so horrible for leaving Muse this long… I left him stuff, but what if he gets bored? What if he thinks… Oh god! He must think I left without him! He probably _hates_ me now!"

Radio sighed, pulling her in for a hug. "I doubt he will hate you. He may be a bit annoyed… in fact, he's probably furious." Didi shivered. "But I bet he'll be overjoyed to see you coming home."

"I wish I had the same confidence."

He thought for a moment. "You know him better than I. A whole lot better. Is he a forgiving man?"

"Well, to me, and surprisingly to Theo even after that... raspberry jam incident. And I have that fork as an apology… I hope he's alright." Didi could not help but let out a small laugh, even if it was accompanied by another squeak. "He probably just slept through the whole thing. Muse could sleep through the apocalypse and still wake up tired."

"We will arrive in a few hours, I believe," he muttered, checking the rubber band ropes to make sure they were not tearing. Thankfully, they remained intact. "I did not expect this car to be so slow."

"It's fine, really." Didi looked up to the sky, trying to make sense of the clouds, and figure out which ones looked like horses and which one looked like puppies. "Hey, Radio, is it just me, or does that one cloud look like a fan?"

"That one?" He pointed to the wrong cloud. "Looks more like a blender to me."

She shook her head. "The one to the left of it. It looks like a table fan, the kind you'd find on someone's desk, and I bet it's just ready to clear all the other clouds away with its breeze."

Radio shrugged. "I still see a blender."

Didi reclined on the other side of the old scarf worn down by years of use and faded from numerous washings. She was faced backward, seeing the road and the forest moving back from her, and all the cracks in the road. "Do you have an estimate on when we'll reach the city?"

"I doubt it will be too long! Besides, even if it does take a while, we can still enjoy the lovely view! It's been so long since I felt the sun on my casing."

"Same," she laughed. "I think the last time was when Ms. Gardner had a garden party."

"Don't you mean a gardner party?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nobody likes name puns, Radio."

"Coming from Miss Ra-Di-di-o over here."

"Please don't call me that."

Radio chuckled. "Fine, fine." They continued to gaze into the fields around them, flowers swaying in the soft breeze, calling the bees away from the two little radios and into their sweet embrace.

He reached out to pick a nearby sunflower, but the skateboard passed by too fast for him to get a grip. "I think the last time I was outside on a _real_ sunny day was when the Master's mom decided it was time for a picnic. That was certainly an… interesting endeavor."

"Tell me more." Didi did not even wait before asking for him to continue.

"The kid was running around with a bright green kite, that looked kind of like a hang glider for some reason. After a long bought of running and turning and praying, no breeze came his way. I watched as his mother laughed with him in his attempts. Eventually, a big enough gust did come just before he was going to give up. It picked up the kite and the picnic towel with it. I was the only thing besides the food keeping it down, and it all went flying. It was a glorious ten seconds!"

"Of course, I had a rather bad crash-landing. I don't remember anything after that, other than waking up in an electronics repair shop. Lampy later told me how the Mistress wanted to buy him a new Radio, but he would not stop crying until they got me fixed."

Didi was still for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Radio, I'm sorry if this is a bit… private, but when you go to the repair shop, what happens? I mean, I know you don't remember, but in general, and… argh! I sound so stupid, don't I. I think Mr. Gardner took us there after the raspberry jam incident, but both of us were turned off the whole time."

"It's not too different from a human medic, or at least I've heard from Lampy and the nurses in war movies," he shrugged. "They check your wires, your antenna, replace your batteries, and if something's broken it gets replaced. Maybe you get a paint job if it's starting to chip. Unlike with humans, that sort of thing isn't a big deal for us. Appliances aren't as easily embarrassed."

"Certainly… awkward. Sounds a lot more painful than a human doctor. Does it hurt?"

"Not really, but what happens at the human doctors? Do you have to get amputated there or-"

"No, no! It's not that bad!" Her eyes were wide. "You just get stabbed with needles they said _wouldn't_ hurt, and there's this thing that goes around your arm and tries to choke it… that one's pretty painful. The blood draws are the worst, though! As a kid, the kind ladies would have to hold me down as I tried to escape." She chuckled at the memory, of how scary the doctors and nurses were back then, but now were nothing but a distant dream from another life to laugh at.

"Are you certain you don't get even a little amputated?"

"Are _you_ certain the sun's not messing with your circuits?"

He turned around to face her, as the car was headed for a long path with no necessary turns, and did not require his full attention. "I believe I am fine and dandy. Unless an EAS warning decides to start playing."

"Ugh, those are just _wonderful_ literal interruptions. And I thought _at least I won't get headaches!"_

Radio did not respond to her comment. She wondered if she had said something wrong, some obscure appliance swears, and was about to apologize for whatever it was, until she heard "Didi, mind if I ask you a question?"

"No, not at all!" She was overjoyed to hear he was not mad.

"You have a crack under your left speaker. How did you get it?"

She knew what he was talking about. She looked down to see the small crack, one that never got painted over or sealed, and despite its size, she was still surprised he never noticed it until now. He reached out his antenna, about to touch it. No pain came from the plastic scar, but she still pulled away.

Her mind scrambled for a story. "Umm… I'm not really sure. I guess I got it after Theo threw me against the wall that one time? It wasn't really his fault, he was still pretty young and his grip wasn't that good. I didn't notice it for a while either."

"I'm getting a news report!" His antenna shot up into the air. "The silver lady has been injured on the front line, but we honor her sacrifice for the human children. President Roosevelt will be-"

"It's not that big of a deal," she groaned. "I don't even feel it anymore. It's just a scar."

Radio sighed. "I hope it gets fixed soon. It sure _looks_ painful."

She reached up to touch it with her left front leg, feeling the sharp crack, only noticeable in the bright light but was a path that was easy to find. Her left speaker was still supported; the crack was nothing but a cut that could not heal in a plastic form, and not the canyon Radio made it out to be.

"Please, I am fine. Don't worry about me. I'll keep it clean, make sure it doesn't get worse, all that wonderful stuff." She smiled, him nodding, before turning back to the road.

It was a long drive to the next city, but as long as the sun continued to shine on her, and Radio didn't ask any more about the cut, she was sure she'd be fine.


	23. Somebody to Love

**Chapter 23: Somebody to Love**

"How did you get playing the ukulele in the first place?" asked Radio as the SS Skateboard was approaching the concrete road that would take them to the city's edge.

Didi shrugged. "Eighth grade, I think?" He did not know this term, which Didi recognized. "It's like… right before you go to High School and become an _official_ teenager."

"Our kid left in middle school. He was still a fan of Superman and all the other _fictional_ heroes."

She grinned. "You know, Superman actually tried to join the war effort in the comics."

He turned, always excited by the topic of war. "Why wouldn't they accept Superman on the spot? Sounds like a waste to me."

"His X-Ray vision prevented him from doing well on the eye test."

"Too bad, really. I bet a weapon like Superman would end the war on the spot."

Didi chuckled, patting him on the back. "Yeah, sure. America comes stomping in, yelling _We've got a magic alien man who can fly, dodge bullets, and shoot lasers out of his eyes! You better stand down or else!_ That would _definitely_ end the war."

The two watched as the flowers and green grass faded into sandy dirt. The trees were exchanged for brick buildings, short at first, but growing higher and higher as they entered the city, which could not have been a few miles from the forest, but took at least an hour to reach.

It was not a large city, and none of the buildings could have been more than ten stories, but it was still the largest on Didi had seen in awhile. Her journey to the movie theater was through the forest, and seemed months ago, even though it was just yesterday.

"Didi, mind if we take a short break?" The car was rolling to a pause. "We've been sitting here for a while; I'd like to stretch my legs."

"I was just thinking the same thing," she nodded. "But how about we go under that bus stop over there? It's shady, and I don't see anyone there."

"That's a great idea!" He said, starting the skateboard up again. "My antenna's getting a bit overheated anyway."

The two parked their skateboard within the shady embrace of the bus stop. The glass windows were plastered with posters for a concert in the opera house and the local Aubuchon's. The concrete beneath her was much harder than the bed back in that kid's bedroom or even the dusty road from before, but she was overjoyed to be making progress. She was certain this would be the only time in her entire life she was _happy_ to go to Mr. Gardner's mansion.

Left in the bus stop was a boombox, painted silver like Didi but in a darker shade. It appeared as though its antenna was moving. Twitching slowly, like a metronome or the tail of a dog.

"You two… what are you doing out here? You're… moving!" His voice was gravelly and high-pitched, nothing like she would expect another musical creature to sound like. His cassette holder moved like a mouth, even if he was talking through speakers just like both of them. "The humans might see you!"

Didi took a step back, not expecting him to awaken all of a sudden. Radio approached instead. "Who are you, sir?"

"Denny Jeff. That's my name, and music is my game." He groaned. "Or at least it was until my master abandoned me here! You see this?" He pointed his antenna to something on his front panel.

It was a sticker, not unlike the ones used at garage sales, only bigger. "Free to a Good Home."

"That's tough, pal." Radio sighed, attempting to give him a quick pat, but the boombox moved away. "I've been waiting for mine to return for _years_ now!"

"At least your's might still want you. Unless someone finds me soon, I'm… I'm scrap metal!" For all his fuss of not wanting humans to notice them, he projected his voice with no hesitation.

Didi wanted to help poor Denny but wasn't sure what to say. Finally, she asked, "How long have you been out here?"

"A couple days and no one has stopped to pick me up. What's wrong with me? I'm free! Is my music not good enough anymore?"

She sighed. "I bet it is, Mr. Jeff. Why don't you play something for us?"

He began to smile. "Really? You really want to listen to _me?"_ He did not wait for a response before starting up the cassette in his mouth. It crackled to life with a song she thought her father listened to once, or maybe hummed while getting her ready for bathtime. Until it jammed ten seconds later. "Mother of Marconi! I'm _worthless_ now!"

"Please, don't worry about that. Maybe that's just an old cassette. If you found a new one-"

"There are no _new_ cassettes!" His antenna twitched even faster. "You radios think you're _so_ special, not needing discs or cassettes or tapes or anything! One day, radio's gonna be dead, you know, and you'll be joining me in the trash heap!"

Radio growled, the static growl Didi would expect to make herself on accident. "Are you looking for a fight? I'll have you know, I am the best sword fighter in all the land!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He held out his handle, almost like a human holding their hands up in surrender. "I try not to be rude, I promise… I bet you can tell I'm just pretty stressed these days."

He shuffled in his spot, making sure to freeze as a set of human feet walked by. Didi looked up, tempted to call out for help. Just a couple words and she would be kept safe from Mr. Gardner, the mansion, the magic, and most of all, the raspberry jam.

Sometimes, she hated being so loyal, but at this point, loyalty was all she had.

"Where are y'all heading, anyway?" Denny asked. "I doubt they'd take appliances as passengers."

"Oh, we're not staying long," Radio sighed. "We're on our way to the other side of the forest, and wanted to take a break."

"Glad we did, though," she smiled. "It's been wonderful talking to you."

He blushed, speakers, bending in a happy squint. "Really?"

"Yeah! We… appliances don't get out much, do we." She figured it was better to let him believe she was another radio than explain her whole story _again._ "I always love someone to talk to."

"What about your boyfriend?"

Didi's eyes grew wide. "...Boyfriend?"

Denny gasped. "Sorry, sorry! I thought you two were dating! It looked like a date, and-"

She began to laugh. "-No, that's fine. It started out as a date, to be honest, but we decided to just stay friends, and then it became a sleepover with his cuddly blanket buddy, and now it's more of a road trip than anything… a really long road trip."

"Makes sense," he shrugged. "But if you're not dating him… would you like to come with me? I know pretty chicks like you love a man with a little _music_ in him."

"Umm… let me think about it." She did not wait a second before a sharp "NO."

He looked rejected, but if Didi could not feel anything for as charming of a man as Radio, she knew it would not work with Denny. "Okay, okay, geez! You don't have to friend zone me so _quick,_ you know."

"Please, would you leave my friend alone?" Radio grumbled. "You don't want her anyway. She's insane, I assure you."

"What?"

"She's been going around telling me she's really a _human_ for the last few hours or so. This one is nothing but dead air."

At first, Didi was going to protest, but she saw his signal to go along with it and realized what he was doing. "I _am_ a human, I swear! I can tell you something _only_ a human would know!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

She searched for anything that would prove her point. "Well… the mitochondria are the powerhouse of the cell?"

Denny stared at her, looked her down. The static in her head roared in the silence. "You think a human would actually remember all that? They're stupid! The only one who'd remember 'mitochondria' would have to be science room VHS players."

"Look, how about we just put this behind us," she laughed, trying to hide her nerves and any squeaking. "We're only going to be here for a moment, and-"

"Didi, come look at what I found!" She turned to see Radio, having climbed onto the bench, pointing to a bus schedule. "Maybe we could take the bus!"

He pulled her up onto the bench with him, showing her the list. "If you remember the name of your city, that is."

"Bottleneck."

"What?"

"That's it! The city! It's named Bottleneck!" A rush of joy flowed through her, starting the loud beep she was hoping to keep down.

"What is wrong with you?" called Denny from below. They both ignored him.

She grinned, embracing the list. "I remembered it! Sometimes, I forget details like that, but I figured it out again! Thank you, Radio!"

He nodded. "You're… welcome?"

"Typically, Muse remembers and fills me in, vice versa too, but we both forgot. Now, I can give him the answer. That city's name is Bottleneck!"

Denny laughed. "Who would name a city 'Bottleneck?' Sounds like a dumb name to me."

"I'm guessing 'because it was in the neck of the nearby Bottle River? I don't know. Everyone thought it was stupid too," Didi shrugged. "And on the schedule… it says… nothing about Bottleneck."

"Come on, it's close to this city. Do you recognize the name of any hot spots or locations?"

"A Salvation Army, perhaps? I bet _someone_ would value me there. Maybe a human would come by, looking for a new boombox… but who could replace a master so loving up to now?"

"No… no… no…" Until her eye read a certain location. _STRC: 12:30 PM, 2:30 PM, 4:30 PM._ She recognized those letters and something about them. It was a location she went with her sister often, but what it was, or what the letters stood for slipped her mind as soon as it came. All she knew was that it was in Bottleneck, and she needed to see STRC meant.

"Denny, when is the bus coming next?"

He thought, looking up to the sky and the shadows from the bench. "It's close to twelve, so… about seven and a half minutes."

She gasped. "Radio, I have a plan! We ride the bus until we reach the STRC. I believe it is on the outside of the city, so we'll only have to take a short climb through the forest and get to the mansion. Then, you can take the bus back here on the 2:30 stop! I'll even let you have the other sled if you need it. Theo never uses them anyway."

He looked over the schedule with her. "Sounds like a marvelous plan! Like warriors riding off into battle, we will mount this furious steed, and-"

"I think _you_ are the dead air here, buddy," remarked Denny. No one cared to respond.

Radio set the schedule aside. "This is turning out much easier than I expected. As much as I relish a good, daring adventure-" he jumped and swished his antenna as if he was in a sword fight, the two others laughing, "-I assume this is for the best."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but how are you going to get on in the first place? Just walk on like a couple of _humans?_ Our secret will be blown!"

Radio scratched as his alarm button. "That is another issue we will have to figure out, but it is no task for a strategist like myself…"

"I guess we could hide in the luggage department," she added.

He paused. "Didi, are you sure you want to do that? I doubt there will be enough room for you."

As soon as she remembered her recent experience with the closet locking them in, she did not feel so brave. Her antenna dropped lower than before. "Right…"

"You're claustrophobic?" Denny began to chuckle. "A claustrophobic radio, now that's just too much!"

Radio growled once again. "Yeah, coming from _Mr. 'No human will ever love me! Boo hoo hoo!'_ Leave her alone, okay?"

"Dead air _and_ no sense of humor, he grumbled."

"It's fine," she sighed. "I'll try to stay calm."

"You sure?" Radio asked, lifting her antenna back up. "We can still ride the skateboard."

She nodded. "I'll be alright! I need to get over my fear either way and might as well start now."

They would have loved to keep talking, but the humans began to fill up the stations. The two hid underneath the bench, watching the large human feet stroll by. She thought she saw someone pick up Denny, and slip him into their backpack.

"At least he finally got somebody to love him."


	24. Somebody Turn on the Light

**Chapter 24: Somebody Turn on the Light**

Radio could not see anything but darkness within the luggage compartment. All of his other senses were filled, with the sound of people talking above him, the feel of luggage brushing up against his casing, and the faint new car smell that seemed to be in all mass transportation.

"No no no no no no…" Didi was muttering to herself. "I'll… It'll be over soon, right?"

"I hate to burst your bubble but the bus hasn't started yet." He regretted this as soon as he said it, as she began to squeak even more. "I swear, nothing bad will happen in here."

"But what if it does? How are we going to escape if we can't even see our own antennae?"

He tried to reach out to her, but could not find her in the dark. "Listen to this. Nothing has ever killed you before, right? The statistical probability it will now is lower than a sinking submarine."

Despite her worry, she still let out a small laugh, that adorable laugh Radio loved to listen to, like the falsetto notes of a violin. "I'll admit that _is_ a good point."

"And has anything bad ever happened to you just because you were in an enclosed space?"

"Well… maybe if the study had been a bit bigger, I could have escaped…" her shivering and beeping began to start up again. "But… there are no fairies here. I don't think so, at least."

He nodded. "That's right! And if anything tries to hurt you, whether it be man or beast, I promise I will send them screaming and running for the hills, because-"

"Because you're the best swordsman in the land." Both began to laugh until they realized…

...Someone else was laughing with them. Radio's antenna shot up as far as it would go, bending against the top of the luggage compartment. He turned it to locate the voice, but it seemed to be coming from everywhere in the small room at once.

It was an alto lady, her voice mixed with a strong and hearty noblewoman's laugh. "Do not worry about any of that, please! You will be safe here with me!"

Didi jumped back, crash-landing against somebody's overstuffed backpack. Radio lowered into the best fighting stance he could manage in the less than ideal conditions. "You better show your face, miss!"

"I would love to," she sighed, "but I just _can't_ at that moment. You see, my face is on the _outside._ "

"So… you're the _bus?"_ Didi asked, shaking off the previous impact, as Radio's vision adjusted more to the low light. "Radio, do buses count as appliances?"

He nodded. "I believe so. Cars actually come to life pretty often, as humans grow dependent on them. Buses aren't as common, but it's still possible."

"Oh yes, it certainly is! My best friend from the main station is a shuttle that frequents airports, and he met a living _jet_ once! Buses are hardly the extent of it all."

"Wow," Didi remarked. "I bet they're like _giants._ If _I_ were that size, I'd _finally_ be the tallest of my friends! Plus, I'd always have room for my spoon collection. I'd just take it with me!"

"I could crush all my enemies in my wake," Radio remarked. Didi gave him a funny look for a moment, before continuing to look for a way to face the bus.

"Can you see us, Miss?" she asked.

The bus laughed again. "Of course I can! I can see everything within my walls. The security cameras are for the humans comfort, really. And might I add, you are just the cutest little radio I have ever seen!"

She blushed, but continued to smile. "Why thanks! I feel it's important to look your best, no matter… how small… you end up."

"I completely agree. You know, it's too bad we don't wear clothes, because if we did, I have a _perfect_ outfit in mind! You like blue?" She sighed. "Oh, it is so good to finally get some girl talk!"

"Same. Let me guess, everyone at the station is a dude?" Didi snickered.

She groaned. "Yes, and they never let me forget. You'd assume they'd have at least _one_ other girl bus around here, but no!"

Even if Radio did not want to listen to half an hour of 'girl talk,' he was glad to see Didi was calming down. Besides, the bus' voice 'lit up' the compartment a bit for everyone.

"What is your name, Miss?" He asked.

"Rees County Public Bus #15, but... everyone around here just calls me Pascal."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Didi looked up to the ceiling, in vain hopes of finding the bus' face.

Pascal snickered. "We are made of circuit boards, batteries, and all that lovely stuff. Those things don't have a gender, so does it really matter?"

She shrugged. "It really doesn't, I was just wondering."

"What about you, little ones?"

Radio stepped forward. "JL Brand Radio Model WFC 11-12-55."

"That's… definitely an engine-full. Happen to have a nickname?"

"Radio works just fine," he nodded.

"And you, your adorableness?"

She blushed. "Wow, everyone has such fancy names, and I'm just Didi."

"Didi… I like it!" Her voice grew more excited by the second. "Oh, how I wish _I_ were a radio! I could chat with all the regular appliances and not terrify them from sheer size. I'm glad we got to meet like this, otherwise, I'd be to nervous to even drive up and say hello!"

"I know that feeling, sort of. I always wished I were human so I could talk to them. But I'm glad we got to meet! It's a bit dark and cramped in here, but you're making it so much easier for me."

"I wish I could do something more to help you, but I can't reach back there," she sighed. "But do not fret! We shall head off in only a few more moments. Where are you headed?"

She took a moment to recall the name. "STRC."

"The science museum? You are going to just _love_ it! I heard they put in an exhibit on radio broadcasting a few days ago. If we ever meet again, tell me how it was, okay?"

"It's a museum? That explains a lot! Sister always did enjoy museums!"

Radio leaned up against the wall, preparing for the bus to start moving. "I would, but we won't be staying. We have to cross the forest."

"That sounds fun too. Are you going hiking?" The bus rolled to a stop, slow at first, but enough to send the unprepared and often clumsy Didi falling on her backside.

"Not again!" Didi exclaimed, all four legs flailing like a bug trying to get up off of its wings. She struggled for a few seconds, before giving up and falling limp. "Radio, could you help me?"

As he ran over, she began to laugh, full out chuckling. "Oh poor Didi. Her many legs, so pitifully thin compared to the rest of her armored body, waved about helplessly as she looked."

He knew what was going on, trying to wink at her with his dial, even if through the dark, she would never see his attempt. "She looked about her room, only a _lot_ too small for a human."

Back on her legs, Didi sighed. "Whenever Muse and I are feeling especially pathetic, we do enjoy a good _Metamorphosis_ reenactment. It's the kid's favorite book, and mine too!"

"Wow, a lady with such good tastes," he cheered. "Have you ever read _Flatland?_ I found an audiobook broadcast of the first chapters once, and begged Lampy to read me the rest."

"Who _hasn't?_ It's only the _best_ book about Victorian society intertwined with math theories!" added Pascal. "Anyone claiming otherwise, well, that's a sure sign they're a big bluff."

"I don't think there are any _other_ books like that," Didi said.

Radio sighed. "Well, it's no Ray Bradbury or Kurt Vonnegut _,_ but it's a classic! You've got to respect the classics."

She snickered. "For someone who can't read, you seem well versed in the literary world."

"Audiobooks," he nodded. "It's the power of audiobooks. What else am I going to listen to when storms get so bad my signals don't get through?"

"That reminds me," Didi said in a hesitant tone. "It's so quiet in here."

Pascal chuckled, her rich laugh ringing. "Quiet? You've been filling it with your chatter this whole time! Not that I mind, of course not."

She shook her head. "No, not like that. Your walls are blocking all the radio signals. I don't hear anything but static, and that's soft at best!"

Over the years, tuning out the constant dull roar of voices in his head had grown to be a second nature to Radio, so he did not notice when they turned off without any warning. Now that she had mentioned it, he noticed their absence, and it made him uneasy. He never liked the quiet.

Didi did not share his stance on the matter, as evident by the excitement in her voice. "I can… I can actually hear myself thinking for once! This is _wonderful,_ and for _real_ this time!"

"Yep," said Radio, desperate to keep the conversation going to fill the void that had become so natural.

"Radio issues, huh?" Pascal asked. They both nodded. "We've all got our things, honey. Being this big, I never get to talk to anyone who _isn't_ a bus without it being awkward."

"But you seem so confident," Didi remarked.

Radio was sure by the tone of her voice she was rolling her headlights in a friendly manner. "Like you _aren't_ having a hard time because you're so small? So small, I could just squish you!"

She sighed. "It would not be hard."

The three were quiet for a moment, before Pascal chimed in once again. "Do not worry about that, you are safe with me! I would never squish you, I'm just saying I could if I wanted."

Didi groaned. "Gee, thanks. That helps a _lot._ "

"I hope that wherever you're headed, you have a good time," she added. "Personally, I'd recommend the sushi shop on Todd Street. I haven't been there, of course, sushi always disagrees with my fuel tank, but I've seen humans walking out with big smiles on their faces."

"Ugh, I never want to eat sushi again," Didi sighed, rolling her eyes. "The only time I ever had it was when Ruby Knowles dared me to eat the gas station's one dollar deal. Worst tasting colon cleanse of my _life,_ truly. Needless to say, I got her back with some sugar-free gummy bears."

Pascal either ignored this statement, which would be so unusual for an appliance, or just did not care. "That's fine, that's fine. Raw fish isn't for everyone. The arcade is also pretty nice."

"We aren't going on vacation," said Radio.

"I wish we could, though," Didi reclined against a flower-patterned backpack. "We could get Muse in a wagon or something, and go around this town. If my memories are correct, Bottleneck was always a quiet place."

"It is," sighed Pascal. "I wish I could serve somewhere with a little more hustle and bustle. You know, the big city! With new shows premiering every night, elaborate water fountains on every corner. And windows glowing like mechanical stars! But… I'll accept the wheel I was dealt."

Didi frowned. "Why don't you run away? Or, drive away, I guess?"

She just laughed once again. "I doubt I'd get out of the county before I ran out of gas. Still, that's a nice thought while it lasts. I could become the 'haunted driverless bus' of Chicago, or NYC, or… I know! I could go to Boston!"

"Boston might not be the… best idea," Radio said, attempting to stretch his antenna, or find anywhere he might get some sort of signal. "I've heard some buses can't even fit."

"True, true, but I have always loved molasses."

"...What?"

Pascal continued to ramble on. "And the tunnels, the oceans nearby, the history of it all, the shops! I'd love to go to Boston. Chicago would still be nice, though. Better than this quiet town."

"It may not be the most active town, but I love Bottleneck. This whole area is pretty nice too." Didi poked at the backpack with her antenna. "Again, too bad we couldn't be human. I'd love to see it all going by. I bet we could see my carrot farm as we approached… I sure hope they're okay."

"Didi, whoever had you as their radio must be the luckiest person on Earth. You're so worried about them, and that's adorable!"

She sighed. "I hope they're not too worried about me… wait, no, I really want them to remember me and all, I just… I be my sister's _glad_ I'm gone."

"Let me guess, you got dumped at the Salvation Army?"

"Let's… go with that," she responded. "I sure feel like a piece of junk waiting around these days."

"Honey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's alright! Let's change the subject."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind talking, not at all. It really _is_ an interesting story of how I wound up here, I often ponder over it myself, I just… it's a long story."

"You didn't want to talk about that scar." Didi shot Radio an angry glare.

She turned away from him. "Pascal, can you tell me what has been going on in Bottleneck the past few years? It's been so long since I've heard any _local_ news."

"Well… hmm… let me think." The bus hummed as she searched for an answer. "It's a small town, so not much… the playground on the corner of Todd Street and Abbott Avenue got a new swingset and the kids seem excited… that one pizza place shut down…"

"The one on Adrua Drive?"

"Yeah! That one!"

Didi laughed. "Doesn't surprise me. That building has had five businesses in seven years, and none of them stayed longer than the season."

"It had a good run, though. That one lasted a whole two years!"

"Wow, that _is_ good. I'll sure miss that place, though."

Pascal continued. "I heard they're putting in a barbeque this time. Let's see how long _this_ one lasts. Anyway, the STRC has been having fundraisers to finance a new space exhibit. I'm personally excited for that one!"

"How are you going to see it?" Radio asked.

"The ads," she answered. "I'll be getting some ads to wear as soon as it's open. I'm going to look like space! And all the kids will be talking about it, so I'll still be able to hear about it."

Didi smiled. "I bet you'll be gorgeous." The room was quiet, as her smile began to drop. "Pascal, can you tell me about the carrot farm? What has been going on there?"

"The Dorrie Family Carrot Farm? The one on the edge of town?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Yes! That one!"

"How have they been faring?" Radio asked. He was curious to find out what was going on in Didi's old world.

Pascal sighed. "Three years ago, the owners' reported their oldest daughter had disappeared. What was her name? Dusty? Dottie? D-"

"Durinda?" There was a tinge of disgust as she said her name. "They know that I… that's a stupid name."

"Yes! That was her name. I agree it's dumb, but don't tell her I said that." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She had been playing ukulele on Main Street almost every day, and on New Year's Day, she's gone without a trace! One of her friends was gone too, and his mother was sick with fear."

She looked down. "Wonderful."

"So sad, but true," Pascal sighed. "They re-named the carrot cake after her."

"I always did love that cake," she muttered.

"Still, the farm itself is fine. Carrot production is higher than ever!"

She groaned. "Of course it is. Mom was a workaholic just to forget all her _other_ problems."

"And the younger sister is doing fine, I suppose."

Radio nodded. "That's good news."

Didi stood up, mind in her own world. "One day I'll be back. I… I'm sorry Mom, I just can't leave him behind."


	25. This is Not My Place

**Chapter 25: This is Not My Place**

Kirby had enjoyed a chance to sleep in, without the little chatterbox yelling in his ear. Still, he was concerned, as Toaster had not woken him up either. _Today was a chore day. He should have been bouncing in here to remind me!_

Although hesitant, Kirby rolled out of his bedroom, eyes squinting as he was faced with the light of the day shining in from the windows. The whole house seemed quieter than usual, and Kirby was curious to see what was going on.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up," called AC from the nearby room. Coming in, Kirby could see AC was a bit more relaxed than usual.

"What's going on?" he asked, hoping to figure out more.

"What do you _think?_ The radios left so Didi could get back home," scowled AC. "Finally I have some peace and quiet around here. Lampy woke me up a bit early but I'll take what I get."

Kirby smiled. "I agree. It is nice without Radio yelling in everyone's ears… I just wish I had a chance to apologize."

AC smirked, his grin spreading from filter to filter. "A little birdie told me about that fight last night. How did it work out for you? Throw any punches?"

He sighed. "We mostly just insulted each other in front of the lady. I bet she thinks so poorly of us now."

"And it's all your fault, huh?"

"Yeah."

AC stroked at his vents like a human with a beard. "I doubt it. She probably has more important things on her mind, like radio boys with all the hottest new broadcasts."

Kirby's eyes grew wide. "The bet! Do you know how the date went?"

He shook his head. "I haven't heard anyone talking about it. Toaster said it went smooth like butter, but Blankey's still asleep and Lampy's taking a nap."

"I guess… we'll have to call it off then," Kirby smiled. "If we can't find the outcome, neither of us-"

"Not so fast!" he yelled. "How about we wait until Radio gets back and ask him? I'm sure _he'll_ have all the juicy details."

Kirby rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you're asking him."

The two parted ways, as Kirby looked for Toaster and AC went back to whatever he was thinking about. He felt so heartless for leaving AC behind but figured if he spent more time with him, he may get fired up again. AC sure knew which buttons to press.

He figured Toaster would be in the kitchen. Although he did not enjoy going into their; the linoleum tile was not always the easiest on his wheels, he figured the place could use a good clean by now either way. If the little 'crumb cake' was not in there, he supposed he could still get a chore out of the way.

Soon enough, Kirby found Toaster sitting on the kitchen counter where he always slept, his plug still in the outlet. Pushed against the pine walls was the torn-out page of a coloring book, amongst several dull and cracked crayons thrown about. Toaster held half of an intense orange in his right handle, scribbling in the color of a tulip's petal, the color clashing against the green dress worn by the lady watering the flowers.

"Kirby, you're up!" He turned from his coloring to look down onto the vacuum. "I figured we should just wait until next week for chores. It was a big night for everyone yesterday."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

"I heard you and Radio had an argument."

Kirby groaned, engine flaring up a small bit. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now. In fact, I only came in here to get started on chores, so-"

Toaster began to laugh. "I know that's not true. You _never_ vacuum in here. I think you need to talk to someone."

"About what?"

Toaster shrugged, as he climbed down from the tall counter. "I don't know, I suppose you need to vent?"

He too let out a small chuckle. "If you want someone to _vent_ to, go talk to AC."

"Kirby, are you alright?"

"He called me a 'dew-dropper.' What on Earth does that even mean?"

"Let's not focus on the little details," Toaster sighed. "The older Mistress always told the Master to work his problems out. I think maybe we should try the same. Do you have any ideas on how to fix this?"

"Not really."

"Maybe it would just be best to let this blow over."

"Again, go ask AC."

Toaster scowled. "You know what I mean."

"Fine, fine," Kirby laughed. "I bet this really is my fault. Chances are I started it anyway. Calling me a dirtbag was the only truthful thing he ever said."

Toaster's eyes grew wide. "Kirby, don't say that! Sure, you're a little… grouchy, but you're really not that bad. In fact, I enjoy your company."

He smiled. "I'm glad _someone_ does."

 **...**

 **I'm wondering, out of all the OCs introduced** _ **besides**_ **Didi, who is your favorite? If anyone has suggestions for adventures their favorite could have, maybe they'll get a short story of their own.**


	26. Turn Towards the Mountains

**Hello, everyone! I have wonderful news! As of this chapters posting,** _ **Single Radios Near You**_ **will be the longest** _**Brave Little Toaster**_ **fanfiction on this site! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect it to grow this long, and the story still isn't done quite yet.**

 **I need to give a huge thank you to all of you reading this. Your favorites and reviews inspire me to write this, for you. Please, if you have any comments or questions, write them down. I read each and every one, and I love hearing what you think.**

 **Also, the title of this chapter comes from** _ **Forward Thinking**_ **by Marcus Warner. It's a beautiful song, and when I heard it, all I could think about was Didi. If you're curious, I recommend a listen.**

 **Chapter 26: Turn Towards the Mountains**

The two radios, having managed to exit the storage compartment without being caught, now looked up to the giant of a building that was STRC. The path to it's rotating glass doors and was paved in cobblestone, while the whole building was surrounded by a garden and littered in sculptures and outdoor exhibits. The windows were at least three stories, tinted the grayish blue-green all science museums seemed to have, broken up by diagonal metal bars. The STRC was, outside of the Bottle River itself, the only interesting thing in the city.

Didi was almost speechless. She could picture her younger self running up to the door with her taking little sis before any of this happened. That young Didi, never stopping to appreciate being alive and clueless to what would become of her and how they would grow apart.

"Are you alright?" Radio asked, taking a few strides towards her.

She nodded, quick to assure him she was. "Yeah, totally. I was just remembering all the fun times I had with my sister here. She was such a bright girl, and never cared about how weird it was to have the best part of your day be visiting a _science museum._ Back then, I didn't either."

"Would you mind telling me about her? She seems like a great lady to me."

"Oh, she was!" Didi smiled, kicking a pebble away to see if it would land in one of the puddles still filling the street. "For all the times I was reckless, or leaped before I looked, she was calm, poised, rational… all the things we were taught in Mom's etiquette books. Honestly, I think _she_ would have been a better older sister than I could ever be. She would never give up a steady life on the farm for street performing in vain hopes of making it big one day."

Looking over to Radio, she could see he was unsure of what to say. "What… what was her name? If you don't remember, don't strain for it. I will help jog the memory! How about Eleanor?"

She sighed, sending another pebble at least a few puddles away. Already, it seemed like the earlier blue skies had clouded over a little bit. Not enough for another storm, but enough to put the sun to sleep like a bird in a cave mantled with a blanket. "I don't… but… it started with A."

"A is a nice letter," he remarked. "Let's see. Abby? Addy? Ally? Alex? Alexia?"

"No, our Mom would never give anyone such a… playful name. She was more of a stickler for old ways than some sticks are. If she saw me looking like this, she'd have a heart attack!"

"It would be quite the shocker for her if you walked home right now."

She turned to the left of the museum, where off in the distance, large fields rolled by, the green stems of carrots poking out to see the sun for the first time. The only thing keeping her from them was the picturesque white picket fence, the distance, and her own mortification for her current condition. "I'd be grounded for life, probably."

"If that happens, I will bring you books and whatever else you want, like Hermes bringing Zeus and Hera the latest business in Olympus."

"Please, I'd love to go home, but I just want to see Muse again." She said, beginning to walk away from the building where she spent every weekend in the summer before 8th grade, with her long-haired sister and the best father a girl could ask for. "Besides, you really think they'd want _two_ radios walking around? I bet they'd still make me work on the farm, or at least be the new mascot. The old 'Carrot Lovin' Bunny' is getting a little _too_ vintage, even for Mom."

He began to chuckle, his light, friendly chuckle that meant nothing was wrong. "Being a mascot would not be so bad. You could be the face of a great brand and name!"

She wanted to change the subject. "Speaking of names, would you happen to have any more name ideas? We might get somewhere with this."

Radio thought for a moment, following behind her. "Abigail?"

"Sounds familiar… but… that one wasn't her. She died a while ago."

"That's a real shame," he sighed. "But… how about Ashley? Annie? Andrea?... Arthur?"

"Definitely not Arthur…" Then, her eyes grew wide with a realization. "We're getting close! It was an A _and_ R at the beginning! Ariana? Aranea? No, of _course,_ it wouldn't be Aranea. Think, Didi!"

He jumped in the air. "Listen to this! The two AR-chaeologists are getting very close in their quest for the missing name! Maybe Ariel?"

"That's actually _my_ middle name, but nice try."

"Archie? Arlene? Aria? Arlette-"

Her face went blank, the answer finally dawning on her. "Arlo."

Didi was still for a moment as if waiting for the lightbulb to appear over her plastic head. Then, her legs sprung up like a little kid on a trampoline. "It's… it's Arlo! Arlo Dorrie! We figured it out!"

Radio joined in her cheer. "That's incredible! For our feet, we shall be presented with honors in no time at all!" The two began to laugh. "But if your Mom is such a stickler… why _Arlo?"_

"I think it was a nickname? Oh boy, when _The Good Dinosaur_ came out, she was so excited. Personally, I only went for the art, but she was so happy to have a protagonist with her name. Until she found out Arlo was a guy. I tried pointing out _he's a dino! Chances are they don't even have naming conventions,_ but did she listen to me? Noooooo! When…"

Didi trailed off, noticing Radio was not walking behind her. She turned to see him stopped and motionless, like one would expect to find a radio on the shelf. "There's a human approaching," he whispered, voice so quiet only another radio could hear it. "You need to be quiet!"

Looking up, she saw the legs of a human, only ten or so paces away. She was not sure what to do. "Freeze up," he urged, his voice growing more and more urgent with each word.

Their footsteps were loud and thunderous as they approached, electricity shooting through Didi's wires and sending her antenna up in alarm. As much as she wanted to embrace the human, wrap her antenna around them and beg to hear the latest news in the human world, she knew she could not risk what could happen if they saw her moving.

Didi would not mind being in a freak show. She could talk to curious kids and explain her life story. Maybe the people there would rescue Muse and figure out a way to heal them after all! Still, knew that chances are, this would not be where a living radio would be taken. She could be dissected, or thrown in a zoo, or locked up for the rest of her life in the name of scientific research. They would keep in her some contained facility with no name but a numerical code, and treat her like an 'it,' nothing more than an interesting story for conspiracy theorists.

Fearing this, even though she hated the feeling, she forced her legs to become stiff and lifeless, followed by the rest of her body. Her antenna straightened, and the eyes on her speakers dissolved. She could still see, but it was cloudy and blurry, like a fleeting dream or nightmare. From this perspective, she saw the fuzzy legs of a giant approaching.

If it were not for her having grown still, she would have flinched when the thin-fingered hand reached down to pick her up. "Wow, the boombox at the bus stop, and now _this?_ Today's my lucky day! I hope you still work, little buddy."

Didi opened her eyes as the kidnapper looked away for any sign of what this could mean. Her hair was a similar length to what Didi's had been long ago, but was royal blue, and slicked back with tons of either gel or natural scalp oils. Didi was not sure which one was more disgusting. The girl's braces matched her hair, signifying she could be no older than High School.

Her eyes were hidden behind thick square glasses, and her skin was so pale it could make printer paper jealous. Other than the hair, she fit the description of a stereotypical nerd to a tee, and yet, she did not seem to care. Her smile was wide, showing off her close-to-perfect teeth that still would not be freed in a reasonable timespan. Her stride was long and proud, never unbalanced by the thick tie-dye backpack hung over her thin shoulders.

Scanning the green grass and the path from the STRC they had left, she located the 'little red rock' that could only be another abandoned radio. With a quick sweep, he too had been captured. "I've hit the jackpot! Now, I just need to figure out how to explain this to Mom."

Didi feared entering the young nerd's backpack; she was sure things would get awkward if Denny Jeff was in there. He would probably start screaming about how the human was 'his first!' and all that other stuff Didi did not care about.

When she turned to face Radio with an expression of _what do we do?_ he was not staying calm. The tip of his antenna was vibrating, despite his best attempts to make it still.

 _Radio's afraid of getting caught… but_ if _we get caught… we'll never see our loved ones again…_

Didi did not care about the consequences or the 'Code of Conduct' all appliances upheld for some reason she did not know. All she cared about at the moment was making sure that after sacrificing her freedom and a chance to return home for Muse, he would still see her in the end.

Her mind raced with possible plans. _Stab her? No, I don't want that on my conscious. Broadcast a scary warning so she thinks the world is ending, drop us, and run? No, any rational person would bring the battery powered radio_ with _them._ Then, she remembered a certain scene, from a certain movie. A movie she never cared for, but it seemed like her best hope.

Listening close, she could even hear Denny rambling in her backpack, about how he finally had a human. Who cared for his old master? This new master was going to be fantastic! _Sorry buddy, but I can't join you. Not today._

First off, she figured it would be best to get the girl's attention. Something small, something subtle, but something that would make her turn to the silver radio in her sweaty palms.

She flicked her antenna, a sharp crack like a whip coming with it. Of course, the human looked down, it grabbed both her and Radio's attention. "What was that?" she asked.

Didi opened her eyes completely, and as the girl turned her around, she looked her right in the eye. "Put us down this _instant._ "

Radio was glaring at Didi the best he could, but she decided to ignore it. _I'm_ saving _you!_

The girl's wide eyes and raised brow showed her fear, and how she was ready to run for the hills at any moment. And Didi was just beginning to have some fun. With a pat on the girl's shoulder, she said in her most bold tone "we do not blame you, human girl, but I will give you a warning. Do not mess with Radios. We are everywhere." She chuckled. "We radios hear _everything."_

Radio could only give himself a face-antenna as Didi let static blare from her speakers, turning up the volume. "So play…"

The girl had dropped them and ran off before Didi even had time to finish the reference. She was so disappointed she did not have a chance to give one last ominous warning, but so, so relieved to be out of that human's clutches. "I hope Denny Jeff is going to be okay," she sighed.

Didi leaned up against a rock she landed by, sighing and letting her antenna posture drop for a moment. "Radio, are you alright?"

"Didi, you have blown our cover!" He sounded distressed… and scared, an emotion she never realized he actually _was_ capable of. "Do you have any idea what the humans will do to us?"

She wanted to calm him down. She reached out for a hug, but he swatted her antenna away. "Do you really think they'll believe one human's account? Trust me, humans _never_ trust one another. They're just going to convince her she hit her head and it was all a dream or something. They'll lock her up in some asylum at the very worse, but they won't come after us, trust me."

He stomped his left foot. "And what if they miraculously improved this time? What if now they _will_ believe her, and follow us in close pursuits, like hounds searching for the kill?"

Her circuits were rushing. He was not distressed. He was _mad._ His antenna twisted to sharper corners than ever before. "Radio, I… I didn't want her to take us away. I don't want to live the rest of my life like this, and I know-"

"Why must you always blab on and on about how you were human once? I get it! You prefer humans. You don't see any worth in being this." She almost thought she heard him sniff. "Humans are better than radios, I do suppose, but at least I'm not _whining_ about it all the time!"

"You don't understand! Radios are so wonderful, you are wonderful, but-"

"You never use that word unless it's sarcastic. What are you trying to pull over my head?"

"Nothing! _I'm_ trying to be reasonable here, but you-"

"Of course, you're the reasonable one. Blowing our cover is the most reasonable thing I have ever heard. How do I know you're not just some insane radio I've been guilt-tripped into hitchhiking with? Your whole story seems pretty sketchy under closer examination."

She screamed, her voice almost entirely the siren of an EAS alarm. Only another radio could understand her words at this point. "Coming from the biggest liar of the century! If you were a radio Pinocchio, your antenna would be ten miles long at this point!"

"Every heard of 'a good story?' At least I don't expect people to believe me!"

The two angry radios turned from each other. Didi could not tell what was going on in his mind, but she knew she wanted to cry more than ever. She wanted to steal back all those tears she suppressed as a little kid for fear of embarrassing herself or earning the title of 'Class Crybaby.' She wanted some way to get the horrible feeling weighing on her speakers and transformers and wires and all the things a human should never be made up of.

The only way she could was if she screamed, and she was not going to go and attract even more attention.

Didi decided it would be best to leave. She wasn't sure where she would go; she supposed just a stroll through the forest before returning to the mansion where she would spend the rest of her days rotting away into a shell of her former self.

For how light she was as a radio, the body felt so heavy walking away from Radio, and she grimaced as she forced herself to ignore his desperate apologies.


	27. I Am an Island

**Chapter 27: I Am an Island, An Island That Nobody Knows**

Radio figured it was time to head back to the cabin. "My, this did not go as planned…" he muttered, beginning to trudge back to the STRC and wait for Pascal to arrive. "Sorry for the inconvenience, folks. We will be back to our regularly scheduled programming soon."

He hid under the bench once again, his mind swimming in thought. He had always considered himself 'brave' and 'leader material,' but this girl, who was not even an appliance, had shown him up! _She did not know the rules. You were doing what was right… right?_

 _Rule-followers never get anywhere._ He smiled as he remembered her recounts of the American and French Revolutions. The stories of rebels who disobeyed and made out with the upper hand in the end. The soldiers he admired so much, would _they_ ever freeze up like that?

Of course, they were humans. Humans could do whatever they wanted without fear of being considered possessed or…

Never in his life had he wished he were human. Of course, he always wanted to _interact_ with humans; telling them _his_ stories instead of just repeating theirs… but now, he wished he could understand why Didi was so desperate.

He also wished he could have a second chance.

In one weekend, he had caused two arguments, and not the simple friendly scuffles between him and Lampy, but actual, serious disagreements, one of which he may never even get a chance to apologize for.

He could not see the forest or the field from under the bench. In fact, everything except the road and the sidewalk was out of view. Human feet continued to pass by, their canvas bags painted by the hands of little children swaying and their ball caps coming loose in the wind.

If it were not for the Code of Conduct, he would have climbed out and asked to talk to them. Any of them! He was certain they had good stories and advice on how to make up with one of their own. _Of course, I would not be in this mess either…_

All Radio wanted at this point if he could not make up with Didi and hear her side of the story was to return home, but there was still a long time to wait until Pascal returned.

He decided that he would sneak into the STRC. That Radio exhibit did sound interesting. (Despite what she claimed, they _were_ more interesting that humans after all.)

After waiting for the human feet to clear, he dashed behind the bench, keeping low to the ground to hide within the grass while approaching the museum. Most of the time, he would have savored this act, pretending to be a daring soldier crawling through obstacles… but now, he just felt ridiculous.

"You _look_ ridiculous," called a voice, but it was not his or the programs in his head. It was a female voice, a familiar airy soprano voice like the call of an early morning bird…

"Didi?"

She snickered, helping him up to his feet. "You really think hiding in green grass is the brightest idea? They'll spot your red casing a mile away!"

He blushed. "Maybe this is not my best decision of the hour."

Didi's posture dropped. "Look, I didn't come back just to joke with you… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I ran off… ugh, this is all my fault!"

Radio tried to speak, but he was cut off by her pacing in the grass. "I honestly did not recognize how I hurt you. I… I didn't realize how rude I was being, and since I didn't say it before, I'll say it now: I don't think humans are any better than radios, I swear. In fact, a part of me has been enjoying this as I've gotten to see the world from a perspective I could never even imagine!"

Her antenna tensed. "I sound so weird, don't I? But… if you became a human all of a sudden, you'd be confused too, right? I guess what I'm saying is that… radios are great, but I'm _meant_ to be a human, and it's what's right for me." She turned to him. "Is… is that okay?"

Radio stepped forward, a slurry of different words ready to come out of his speaker. With every moment of silence, Didi tensed up more and more. "No, the blame is really mine. I started it because I was scared, and… the Code of Conduct… it's a hard thing to explain, but-"

She laughed. "Trust me, it could be a whole lot worse. I've met some humans with the weirdest morals, and morals are kinda like a Code of Conduct? Either way, I get it now. Humans _would_ be freaked out by moving appliances, and I can't blame you."

Didi continued on her spiel. "I tried to tell good stories, but if they were boring, that's on me too. I never gave you a chance to speak, and-"

He tried to smile. "-Mind if I ask a question? Why did you come back?"

"It's just the right thing to do," she shrugged. "I try to keep good relationships with everybody, and I'm not about to let one petty scuffle get in the way of a friendship. Also… please don't tell anybody, but I'm also… kinda scared to go into the forest at this size. I guess if you come with me we'd have power in numbers? Also, I'd kinda like to show you our house… or prison, really."

"I am not sure that I _want_ to enter a prison, no matter how fancy it is," he sighed.

Didi face-antennaed. "I promise they won't capture you! Anyone except the Gardners themselves can actually leave whenever they want, we're just locked in the study most of the time. Mr. Gardner's not even home right now."

"Okay," he nodded. "But how did you get out of the forest the first time if you were scared?"

"The sled moved pretty quickly. I hardly had time to process the danger, but… we forgot the skateboard."

Radio shook his head, laughing. "Darn! The intrepid explorers have lost their trusty steed, and must climb the mountain themselves."

"I don't think it's too steep. I'm just sad we lost the spoon." Didi trailed off, staring into the vastness of the sky. "I really liked that spoon."


	28. Even Then

**Hey, everybody. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting as much as usual. I've been sick, but I promise I haven't given up on the story. In fact, I have been getting better and I'm preparing to shift into final gear as this story is coming to a close. Too much of this has been written for me to throw it away. Thank you for all of your encouraging words!**

 **Chapter 28: Even Then**

"Radio, I've told you so many of my stories, why don't you share another one of yours?" Didi turned to her new friend as they climbed their way up the forest hill.

He shrugged, stepping over a broken twig already snapped by some reckless squirrel or bird. "As much as I appreciate the flattery… I doubt they are as good as you claim."

"Of course they are!" She smiled. "I should have let you speak more. I didn't realize just how much I was rambling on this whole time. Muse tells me I need to work on that... so did Arlo."

Radio laughed, patting her on the head. "Didi, you've already apologized a million times! Besides, I tend to ramble a little myself."

Her nervous giggle came back, soft against the afternoon breeze. Taking another step, her front right foot dug into the dirt, wet with perpetual dew in the cover of trees. It left a small hole, so similar to running barefoot through the newly-tilled carrot fields before planting, and yet, so different.

"If only Arlo could see me now. If she didn't throw me against a tree for being so stupid, she would be laughing her ratty pigtails off. She takes after Mom in every aspect, except she _actually_ has a sense of humor."

"I'm certain you'll see her again soon," he shrugged, waving to a monarch butterfly floating towards the nearest milkweed. "All time apart is nothing but a chance to make new stories you can share when you meet up again."

"Hi butterfly," she muttered in response, his words not even registering at first. Turning back to her companion, she began to grin. "That's what she always said."

"Now, all you need to do is figure out how to explain all of this to her."

"Man, that's a toughy. Still, it'd probably be easier than explaining it to Mom."

After having fallen behind a couple paces, Radio bounced back to her side, and a sparkle of electricity ran through her in excitement for an actual adventure with a friend, even if it was about to end. "This just in," he called out. "Girl missing for three years returns home as a living radio!"

Didi rolled her eyes, something almost an obligation as the 'serious' friend, but she was still never above a joke. Even if it _was_ at her expense. "Doctors around the globe are baffled, and her psychiatry bill is through the roof." Her laugh turned into a nervous giggle. "Oh god, I am going to need so much therapy after this. At least the local freak show paycheck will cover it." She turned to Radio. "Do… do radios still have to pay taxes?"

"Not that I know of," he replied. "I sure hope not. If we do, I'd be in prison by now."

As Radio held up a tree branch to help her pass through, Didi's mind wandered to an earlier event. "I hate to admit it, but the fear of being locked up in a small cell was the only thing that kept me from stealing whenever Dad took us to the candy store."

He turned to her. "My, that sounds like there's a story behind it."

She chuckled. "There is. I was eight, and Arlo was five or six… we had been good little girls picking carrots all day without complaining, so Dad decided it was time for a special treat."

"Mom was all up in arms about the extra sugar, but all of us were tired of carrot cake after carrot cake, and were so excited for a change. Eventually, Dad convinced her, and she even came along! Besides, the candy shop had all of her cheesy old penny candy favorites. We drove off to Timothy's Candy Shoppe in a thrill of excitement. It had my favorite too. Ice Cubes! I don't even know how to describe it… I think it was from when my parents were kids, but somehow, the owner still got his hands on them, and they were so, so good! But so small, and so expensive."

"When we arrived, the only person there was the cashier, and he seemed to be off in his own little MP3 world. I think that was just before iPods became popular. Man, I sound old! Anyway, I decided that nobody would notice or care if I took a couple. While Mom and Dad were helping Arlo reach for a ridiculously huge lollipop - that thing was taller than the both of us - I decided with how much the other candies cost, it wouldn't hurt to take a couple and slipped a few into my pocket."

"By a few, I mean the whole bowl." His questioning glare shot through her. "I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed as a child, okay? Still, I had eaten at least five before anyone even noticed."

"I should have known my 'little crime' wouldn't go unnoticed. Arlo didn't even have a chance to snitch on me before Mom turned around and started berating me immediately. Dad made me put it back and personally apologize to the store owner. I didn't see why at the time. He had plenty of candy, and why should I respect someone so pretentious as to make candy cost so much and spell 'shop' wrong just to sound fancy?"

"The owner laughed the whole issue off, but my parents were still furious. The whole car ride was filled with Mom yelling about how 'I'd be headed straight to prison' if I kept up that kind of behavior. A dark prison with thick bars and not even enough room to lay down. They knew exactly what would get to me, and Arlo teasing my claustrophobia didn't help either."

"Being a little kid, I didn't care or take her seriously, until I started having nightmares about being trapped behind bars. The darkness, the cramped space, it all felt so real! Dad comforted me, though I never told Mom. She isn't above an 'I told you so,' even for her own children."

Radio paused. "Your mother sounds like a real…"

"...Stick in the mud?"

"Precisely."

She smiled, looking up to a taller tree with the birds circling its canopy. "She wasn't all that bad. Mom was just a bit of a 'tough love' sort of person. And she's _definitely_ a better parent than Mr. Gardner could ever be. Even then, I cared for Mom and Dad. I miss them so much."

"Puts it all in perspective, doesn't it."

Her antenna dropped. "I wonder what's going to happen to Theo. What are people going to think if they ever give him up, and he goes around saying he was raised by fairies and appliances? I hope he gets a better home, but would he even be able to adjust?"

Radio was quiet for a moment. "Let's not worry about that right now."

"Good point," she sighed. "They're off on vacation, and we're almost to the mansion. I'm so excited to introduce you to Muse! He really is the coolest TV you've ever met."

"I don't know about that. We used to have a TV back at the cabin. Ol' Rabbit Ears was a hoot!"

"...Rabbit ears?"

He laughed, once again needing to catch up. "That was my nickname for him. TVs and Radios aren't supposed to be friends, but we were always great comrades."

She paused. "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why aren't they - I mean _we_ \- aren't supposed to be friends?"

"I guess it's not an official rule," he said as his pace slowed in thought, "but many radios hold disdain towards TVs for stealing our thunder. Before either of us were bui- born, humans gathered around the first generation to hear their stories for hours."

"I've heard we were a luxury! Still, that all came crashing down when TV was invented." He kicked a twig away, sending it splitting against a tree. He himself let out a small static squeak. "I can't blame the humans, really. Televisions can do anything a radio can and more!"

For once, Didi was at a loss for words. Searching for the right thing to say to make sure her new friend did not leave feeling alone, she muttered "Well… if it makes you feel better, as a kid, I used my radio every single day. Even when it got a little stormy, the static was never too bad."

"Good to see some people these days can still appreciate the _classics_."


	29. Goose Snow Cone

**Chapter 29: Goose Snow Cone**

"We're here! We made it! We finally made it," Didi declared, hopping up the concrete staircase to enter the doggie door Mr. Gardner tried to block, but Ms. Gardner had cleared. "Come in, Radio! The air-conditioning is sublime!"

She did not need to turn around to make sure he was coming. She could hear the taps from his own plastic feet. "Just follow me up the stairs, and I'll show you around our room!"

Her mechanical heart jumped with excitement. As a little girl, she would die for a chance to hold a sleepover and show a friend her bedroom. _Isn't that what everyone does?_ A ritual of becoming a real teenager, perhaps. Of course, with how strict her mother was, how irritable her sister was, how fickle her friends turned out to be, and how nervous _she_ was, that day never came. She supposed this would be close enough for now.

They sprinted through the kitchen and the otherwise shimmering floor stained with jam that never seemed to be cleaned, and up two flights of stairs padded by the cream colored carpet Didi knew all too well.

"Wow, these are a lot of flights!" exclaimed Radio. "Never in the Master's house have we-"

She snickered, already five steps ahead of him. "Are you… getting tired? Seems like your glory days are over, huh?"

He groaned, skipping a stair to catch up with her. "Now, I didn't mean that."

Didi grew more and more excited with each moment that passed. Muse was just behind the door Ms. Gardner had left open. She decided she would not call out his name. She would sneak in and give him a welcome surprise.

As Radio climbed up the last steps, she peaked around. She saw all the furniture she was used to. The scratchy green couch, the sleek coffee table made from dark wood, the desk and computer, and the TV stand that Muse sat atop.

The room was warmed by the sunlight and summer air coming through the open window. The windowsill was still battered in a couple of raindrops, but she was sure they would be evaporating soon.

And there he was, his antennae holding up her sketchbook and looking through it.

She could not help but grin. It was about time someone noticed her artistic talents. "Hey, buddy, enjoying the art show?"

He froze, dropping the book and pencil to the ground. His eyes moved to the right edge of his screen. "...Didi?"

"Well, who did you expect? Bob Ross?" She entered the room, pulling Radio along with her. "I even brought a friend you've just _got_ to meet!"

The two of them hopped onto the coffee table so he could face them at an easier level. She looked him in the eyes, the only facial feature on his screen. They looked nothing like his real eyes. They were like something out of a cheap cartoon and black and white, a far cry from his old ocean blue irises and hilariously perpetual bags.

Still, these eyes teared up as he saw her. "Didi… I thought you had left me! I missed you so much! What took you so long? I was so worried!"

She did not have a chance to get away before she felt his antennae wrapped around her, and she was picked up from the coffee table. "Never mind all that… I thought I wasn't good enough for you… and I'm not! Why didn't you just stay with Radio? You would be free!"

Didi shook her head. "Muse, you are my best friend! Do you think I'd have the heart to leave you? No, we are in this thing together, and I'm not letting you go so easily. These past three years… the only thing keeping it from being a living hell here is that I have you!"

The both of them were unsure of what to say, scrambling for the right words. Finally, Muse spoke. "Then what took you so long?"

"The storm, you silly sausage! Like Mr. Gardner would spare us the dignity of being waterproof."

His eyes went blank. "Why… why didn't I think of that?" As soon as he muttered this, he held her even tighter. "Oh my God, Didi, I apologize! I honestly thought you had left me."

The two of them began to laugh, two friends reunited at last.

"Excuse me for bursting in on your moment," said Radio, tearing them away from their reunion, "but mind I introduce myself?"

Muse nodded. "Sure, I'm Muse. Get one thing clear, buster. If you lay a single slimy antenna on her, so help me, I will-"

"Woah, Muse, we decided just to be friends! Besides, he's a great guy." She gave a quick wink to Radio. "He helped me get back here. If it weren't for him, I'd still be-"

"If it weren't for me you would not have to leave in the first place," he sighed.

"No, it's not like that!" Muse lowered her back onto the table, and they were face to face once again. "I wanted to come. I wanted to get outside, feel the open air, and watch a movie without feeling guilty for putting Muse through the pain. It was a wonderful time, and… we can still talk online, right?"

"You bet the stars above I will keep messaging you," he laughed. "You are the most interesting enigma I've had the honor of befriending in a long time."

"Even more than Teddy Roosevelt?"

"Almost."

"So, your name is Radio, right?" Muse asked, him nodding in return. "Are all appliances named like that? I mean, Mr. Gardner gave us weird names; he tends to name his things-"

"-I told him." Didi's cheeks next to her speakers warmed the slightest bit. "I figured it was for the best."

He took a moment to process that. "Well then…"

"Besides, you kind of ruined any 'surprise' with your happy reunion there," Radio added.

" _Again,_ well then…" the three of them proceeded to laugh at the ridiculous of the whole arrangement: a mansion in the middle of nowhere currently holding three sentient objects.

Didi knew that when she came back to the 'real' world, nobody would believe her, and she would be left with the 'delusion and paranoia' of thinking that all the house's appliances were watching her. Maybe she could convince said appliances she knew their secret, but she was safe. She could start a home for them in her basement, or something like that. But for now, the strangeness of it was a joke, hardly real in her mind, and that worry could be pushed aside.

"Hey, why don't we watch a _movie_ ," suggested Muse, rolling his eyes in a laugh.

She shook her head. "No no no, I wouldn't want to bother you with that-"

Radio jumped onto the couch, with the remote control in his antenna. "-I'd be happy to. Why don't we watch something robust and exciting! Maybe there's a fine matinee on at this hour."

"Look, if Muse would do that for us, we could at least be polite and let him choose."

He nodded. "It was a joke, but yeah. Besides, I bet you'd love _Speed,_ Radio. It has plenty of action! It's my favorite!"

"Just last week you told me your favorite movie was _Ratatouille._ "

Muse blushed, visible on his screen below his eyes. "Yeah… I was hoping you would have forgetten about that."

The three continued to talk for a while. Radio and Muse discussed movie titles, though Didi began to lose interest. As much as she wanted to join in and give her opinion on the state of Pixar, her mind wandered to other things, like carrots and Katamaris and spoon collections.

She backed away from the two guys, who did not seem to notice her. She was glad to have a chance to get away. Even the most extroverted people, or radios, need a moment alone after a big event. Most of what she wanted was to grab her blankets and take a long nap on the couch. Of course, that would not happen. She would lie awake turning until she gave up, but just a quiet time would be nice as well.

 _Maybe once Radio leaves I'll finally start reading that one webcomic Muse keeps recommending… or perhaps I'll go steal all of Mr. Gardner's spoons! Yeah! That'd be hilarious._

In the middle of her silent laugh, she let out a sigh. It would be revenge, certainly, but not nearly enough revenge… at the same time, did he really know what he was doing wrong? _This could just be how they deal with prisoners in the Fairy World. If I don't leave a mess, maybe he'll have some sympathy for us and let us go…_

She knew that no amount of politeness or cleaning up while he was gone or any gift would get him on their side. And yet, Didi knew she could not force herself to give up hope. Not yet. _Muse seemed to be so hurt because I was gone for only a day… without me, he would be so far gone… I have to keep going for him._

As Didi stepped back, her right back foot pushed up against a book. Turning around, she saw the familiar blue cover of her sketchbook. The pages were uneven and stained with the familiar strawberry and raspberry jam magenta that showed up around the whole house, but otherwise, it was picturesque. It was _hers,_ the only thing in the house that was hers and only hers.

Ms. Gardner had bought it for her the first time she had left the house since their 'guests' arrival. Didi cherished the gift, even if her drawings had become much, much worse since she had lost her hands and any form of solid grip.

The pages were filled with various scribbles, hardly worthy of the name 'drawings' or even 'doodles.' At first, they were images of her farm, her sister, human Muse, and all the human things she loved and remembered. At first, the images were fresh in her mind.

Later on, they grew less frequent, and more 'caged in.' Turning the pages, she saw how she no longer drew herself and Muse as humans, but as the objects they had become. This was a progression, a trend she had not realized. _Geez, I guess maybe_ I _need a little help too._

The last page she had drawn over, though far from the last in the book, held her latest masterpiece. Truly, it could rival Picasso. It depicted her and Muse on their latest adventure. On their magic flying carpet, they were fighting cowboys, and pirates, and the worst of all: cowboy pirates!

Of course, it had been nothing but a restless dream, and when she woke up, the memories were scribbles both on paper and in her head.

But something had been changed. She could not place an antenna on it at first until she saw the box that was supposed to be Muse. A smiling face had been added. Certainly inaccurate, but a nice touch that pulled the whole piece together.

Still, that was not it. A color shone through the page. _He must have drawn something on the other side._ She turned it and was faced with some of the most beautiful drawings she had seen in a long, long time.

The next few pages had been covered with crayon drawings of faces. Realistic, human faces. She recognized a couple. _Jon Lovitz, Michael York, the critic guy from_ Ratatouille, and so many she did not recognize but assumed he had seen on TV.

The final page had a picture of her and Muse. They were hugging, his long bangs brushing up against hers, both with wider smiles than ever before.

She looked around the room and noticed the two _Olive Garden_ crayons that had been left out for Muse now dropped below him, their ends dulled to flat surfaces.

"Muse, you drew this?" she muttered, though the others heard, turning to face her. "I had no idea you could draw so well."

He was at a loss for words for a moment. "Well… I know I'm not as good as you, the _true_ artist of the operation, but-"

"No, this is incredible! Thank you!" She could just imagine the tears pouring from her eyes. "These drawings are so beautiful! They deserve to be framed on the wall, not in _my_ sketchbook. Why don't you draw more often?"

"There simply isn't much around here to draw," he shrugged.

Didi showed the drawings to Radio, all of which he fawned over in his usual manner. Muse's blush grew stronger and stronger, but she could tell he was enjoying it all the same.

"Radio, I hate to be rude, but I think you need to be heading back," she sighed. "Pascal will be coming to the bus stop very soon."

"Pascal?"

"As much as I would love to stay, you raise a good point." Radio stood up from the back of the couch, standing up on his four feet once again. "I do not want to worry the others back home."

"Certainly," Muse added. "Tell them we said goodbye, and thank you, alright?"

Just as he was about to head down the stairs, Didi called out to him one last time. "And tell Kirby I'm sorry for disrupting everything!"

...

 **Thank you to everyone who wished me a 'get well soon!' I am doing much better now.**

 **So, about the title for this chapter… it is the name of a song by Aimee Mann, the voice actress of Opal in** _ **Steven Universe**_ **that I feel fits this chapter so well I could not choose just once lyric to use.**

 **Also, this fanfiction has reached 50,000 words! I am so, so excited, as I never believed I'd write a fanfiction with more than 10,000. The former holder of my longest fic only reached 8,000, so this is just incredible!**


	30. Stereo Hearts

**Chapter 30: Stereo Hearts**

It was already sunset again by the time Radio returned to the cabin. He pushed the heavy door open, climbing into the chilled embrace of the house.

"Home sweet home," he whispered, with nobody in the room to hear him.

As happy as he was to be back with his fellow appliances, he knew that chances were, he would never have another adventure quite like that one. He was going to return to sitting around, waiting and waiting for a Master who forgot about them.

 _No, he will come back. As sure as the sun rises in the morning, he will be back!_ Like Didi, he had to remain optimistic, if not for him, but for the others.

With how worried Muse was, he figured that even if he needed a bit of time to himself to process, he should let the others know he was back.

"This just in!" He yelled, turning his volume dial up a couple notches. Already, he heard rustling from the top floor. "The crimson adventurer has returned from his daring feat of crossing the county! His companion has returned to her home as well, safe and sound without a scratch. They thought monsters big and small, meet new allies, and conquered the land!"

Blankey slid down the banister, while Lampy hopped down the stairs in his usual fashion. Toaster and Kirby emerged from the kitchen.

When he saw Kirby, Radio's antenna twitched, and his speaker emitted a faint groan. "Kirby, hey old friend… how have you been?"

Kirby was silent and still, and Radio felt as if his feet were going to sink into the carpet, carrying him lower than the floor. Then, his default grouchy expression turned to a grin. "I've been enjoying having some quiet around here, you chatterbox!"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Kirby gave him a small and playful punch with his cord. All three of the other appliances joined in for a hug. Blankey's soft embrace was, for once, not a restriction, but a comfort, and something to hold on to. "That's the most welcoming you've ever been to me. What happened while I was gone?"

Toaster laughed. "Nothing! I was just talking to Kirby, and he wanted to apologize."

Kirby's smile dropped. "No I didn't. Where did you hear that?"

"Come on, you dim-watt!" Lampy said, giving him a glare.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He winced with every word he said. "How about that?"

Radio shook his head. "No, don't apologize. This is all my fault. Didi requested I apologize for her too, but… I just can't."

"Actually, thanks for bringing Miss Didi here." The five appliances made their way through the hallway to AC's room. "It's nice to have a guest every now and then."

"Speaking of Didi, how did the date go?" AC's voice was just as snarky as ever. _I guess not everyone is glad to see me… then again, what's new?_

"I bet I know what you're itching to hear, my chrome-plated cronies." Radio announced. Being the shortest in the group, he had to strain to face all of them.

"So tell us!" Kirby grumbled, already back to his usual schtick.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. It depends on what you define as 'successful.' As a date… it didn't end up with us getting hooked."

"Yes! I win!" sneered AC.

"But," Radio said, looking him straight in the eye, "I believe it went well. I managed to find a new friend, one with gusto and wonderful stories."

"Maybe we should just call the bet off," Toaster suggested, but Kirby and AC would not have any of it.

The two larger appliances continued to bicker, with the other four backing away. "That was _not_ a good idea," said Blankey.

"So Radio," asked Lampy, "was it nice spending time with another radio?"

"..."

"Actually, about that…"


	31. Why Do We Bother to Stay?

**Final Chapter: Why Do We Bother to Stay?**

When Radio got home, he made sure to email Didi, assuring her he was okay. The two talked, and even Muse got in a few words, as she carried the laptop to him. All in all, it was a fairly nice week for both parties.

A few days later, the Gardners would be returning early in the morning, so Didi and Muse were enjoying one last night completely to themselves.

It started out as a regular party, with a modified Apples to Apples duel (one of the few board or card games Didi actually _enjoyed_ ) and an attempt at charades, before cascading into a _Homestuck_ roleplay and blasting all the music on Youtube that never came on the radio.

By 11:00 PM, Didi was laughing her antenna off while Muse struggle to push the party hat off of his head. "And then… Dorrie Ahnder looked down to the sword that impaled her and saw her ochre blood dripping from her stomach like… like…"

"Like an especially bad stomach wound?" he suggested.

Didi sighed. "Weren't you an author before this?"

"Yes, and?"

"You've got to have a better descriptor than that."

Muse sighed, face-antenna-ing. "The blood dripped like a filthy yellow sponge being washed in the sink. How about that?"

She twitched in excitement. "Perfect!"

He nodded. "Okay then… her moirail came to her side, but as a sea dweller, he did not understand the severity of the situation. He did not understand how fragile the Mage was, and how her death could be drawing near."

"Well, this is getting angstier than I expected," Didi remarked, taking a seat on the coffee table. "Are you bored yet?"

For a moment, he refused to say anything, but finally, he nodded as best he could. "Yeah."

"What should we do now?" She looked out the window, at the starry sky they had been hidden from for so long as if it would magically answer her question. Then again, who said it could not? Every now and then, they would find ways that house _wasn't_ just a regular old run-down mansion, from teapots that poured themselves and plastic flowers that could grow.

She smirked. "Want to watch TV?"

"Want to listen to the radio?"

"Fine."

Once again, the two pondered the simple question of what to fill their time with as they waited for the Gardners and the little kid returned. _Waiting is all we do nowadays._

"We could have a draw-off," she suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "Didi, we both know you'd win by a long shot."

"Sure, buddy."

"I guess… you could play Cookie Clicker?" said Muse with a shrug. "You do really like that game, right? I don't always see the point... but if it makes you happy."

"I found out why I kept getting extra cookies while it was off. Mr. Gardner has been playing too!" She groaned. "I don't want to help that piece of filth."

"Bummer."

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, their last 'free' seconds ticking away within the clock hung up on the wall. It was an old wooden clock, with hands that always reminded Didi of a mustache when they were in the right place. She could almost see a person in it.

She seriously hoped that was not the case.

With a small cough, really clearing his speakers more than anything, Muse said: "Didi, why did you come back?"

She smiled. "I already told you, dummy! I couldn't-"

"I mean seriously," he sighed. "It's great that you care for me and all, but it shouldn't get in the way of your common sense. You could have returned home and gotten help."

Didi was still for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Well… I don't think my family would even recognize me. They would all just assume I was a robot some teenage sent out to prank them. Like my sister! They'd probably blame my sister! And what would I do then? Just wait a millennium in the bottom of a junk pile waiting to decompose?"

She stopped when she realized how loud her voice had gotten. It seemed as if her volume dial had a mind of its own every now and then. "I'm… I'm so sorry, Muse. I was just so anxious to see you again. You're the best friend I ever had. The _only_ friend. And I'm so afraid of what my family would think if I really _did_ show up like this. I'd have to explain how I was gone three years, and how all of it was because of one stupid decision!"

At the thought of all her problems, her failed social life and how much was taken from her, she began to shiver, shaking all the circuitry within her and sending her antenna twitching like a metronome set too fast.

There was a tap on her side, one which she recognized was Muse. "No, it's fine. But I'm certain they would still love you. I doubt they would care if you were a cockroach at this point, as long as you were home."

"But I'm _not_ home."

"Not _yet._ "

She turned around, surprised. "Muse, you _never_ believe we're ever getting out of here!"

He laughed. "But you do. Prove me wrong, okay? You're very good at that."

Didi couldn't help but join in. Her tension dropped, and her antenna return to it's normally crooked, but relaxed, state. No matter how bad things got, at least she had Muse.

"Want to bet on it?"

 **THE END**

 **So, after all this time, after 84 days in the works, we finally reach the end, and I'm am so blown away by how far this has gotten.**

 **I really never expected to get more than 15,000 words, and here we are, at the longest** _ **Brave Little Toaster**_ **fanfiction. This is certainly the strangest fanfiction I have ever written, and a huge mountain compared to everything else. I'm honestly not sure how I can top this.**

 **My gratitude goes to all of you who have reviewed this, and especially those who still read the story even when it turned out to not be a romance.**

 **The reason for that twist was that this is supposed to be a parody of all the ships where the only reason people pair the characters is because they have one major theme or ability in common, and not because they would actually ever meet and be compatible. Jack Frost and Elsa is a good example of what I mean. People think they would go** _ **so**_ **well together, but in the end of the day, what if they didn't even have that one link?**

 **Even though this adventure is over, please feel free to suggest new ideas in the reviews! I may not write it, but it never hurts to try.**

 **All in all, have a wonderful day, reader! Thank you for your time!**


End file.
